Make A Wish!
by Faceless0
Summary: Hilda makes a thoughtless wish and suddenly her world turns upside-down! Join her as she embarks on an erotic journey with tons of futa on female action and pokemorphs galore! (Tags: futa, yuri, herm, dickgirl, pokemorph, anthromorph, lemon, lesbian, adult, f/f, pokemon, mature, hilda, rosa, charmander)
1. Prologue

IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ!

The link to the uncensored version is available in my profile.

You'll notice that the majority of the explicit words and scenes have been invaded by random capitalized letters. That's because this story would have gotten kicked off this site if it remained explicit. The uncensored versions are listed above. Please check them out. I will continue posting updates on this site for those of you who'd like to follow me on fanfiction. You'll just have to revisit the hyperlinks in my profile to view uncensored updates. Also feel free to post your reviews on this site. I still check fanfiction a lot.

* * *

><p>It was an hour past midnight in Pallet and only the sound of the evening breeze rustling through the trees could be heard. With a new moon in the sky and no lamp posts to decorate the rural town, the night swallowed the charming houses and dirt roads in near perfect darkness. The only sources of light visible in the vicinity were from the faint glow of a few house windows and two bright head lamps drawing nearer to the village from afar. The lights were attached to an inconspicuous van with faded white paint and a slightly dented bumper. When the van reached the heart of Pallet, it made its way towards the large laboratory atop the town's only hill. When the van climbed the slope to the gate of the lab, the light from its head lamps illuminated the figure of an older man waiting at the foot of the entrance. The van's driver parked parallel to the gate and got out of the vehicle.<p>

"Evening, Professor Oak," said the driver, a young woman dressed casually in sneakers, blue jeans and a loose fitting pink t-shirt with a squirtle on it. She had tanned skin, long black hair that was braided into a ponytail, and wore a pair of clear circular spectacles. Her eyes were dark brown with slight bags underneath them that hinted fatigue, and her lips were formed into a smug smile directed at the grey haired man in the lab coat.

"Oh, save the formalities Maple! I've been a restless mess since last we spoke two weeks ago; show me that you found what you say you have."

"Sheesh, I was just trying to be courteous! Cranky old geezer," said Professor Maple with a smirk, "Come along then, it's sleeping in the back."

Maple lead Oak to the back of the van and opened the trunk. It was empty save for some loose change and grey lint balls that formed on the carpeted surface. Maple pulled a loose patch of the rug up, uncovering a small black button which she pressed. Suddenly a large square portion of the trunk floor sunk an inch inwards and Maple slid it away revealing a secret compartment. Inside was the head of a sleeping pokemon, poked out from between a mess of blankets. Its skin was white and imprinted underneath the slits of its closed eyes were two upside down blue triangles. It adorned a yellow headdress like structure on its head, with three points jutting outwards which looked like the upper half of a star. Dangling from the peaks of each point was a blue tag.

"Jirachi," whispered Oak, his mouth open in an expression of awe.

"Cute little sucker isn't it? I found it near the Kiri Kiri Mountains in Hoenn, deep inside a cavern which was inhabited by a fascinating collection of Zubats that excreted pink dung. I was there to study them but obviously when I found this guy I dropped everything and made my way here. Pink shitting Zubats be damned, this is the discovery of a millennia!"

Maple turned her head towards the still stunned Professor.

"Thanks for letting me bring it here, by the way. I followed your discretion and made sure no one saw it. You were my best mentor and I wanted your counsel before I made any rash decisions."

"No, thank _you_," said the Professor finally breaking his gaze from the slumbering creature, "I'm honored you would place your trust with me. Now come, we can discuss things further inside. Bring Jirachi and let's go."

From outside, the lab looked almost like a big barn, complete with a red painted roof and a large, steel windmill that towered over the structure from its station in the backyard. Inside its confines, however, was like stepping into a technology museum exhibit. There was a mammoth sized super computer with a huge monitor that took up ten feet of space along the north side wall, left of the entrance, with a small pokemon healing station nestled in the corner just behind it. Rows of chrome bookshelves filled the patches of walls between the large sun windows on the east side. And on the south side, a stairway rested along the wall, leading to a loft with two white leather couches facing out at a large window that nearly encompassed the wall's entire surface. A few feet before the foot of the stairs was an emerald green pokemon transfer machine, and directly underneath the stairwell was a wooden door that lead to the rest of the building. The center of the room was mostly bare save for a long steel table that stretched eight feet long and a few black desk chairs placed behind it. When the two professors entered the lab, Oak immediately made his way towards the computer while Maple sat on the edge of the long table. Jirachi was bundled in blankets and pressed gently against Maple's chest.

"So, what are we gonna do with the little guy? Big discovery as it may be, I think it's smart that we don't go blabbering about this to just anyone," said Maple.

"Certainly not," said Oak, eyes entranced on his computer monitor and fingers quickly typing along his keyboard, "If the legends are true, in the wrong hands, Jirachi would pose extremely dangerous. Knowledge of Jirachi's discovery will stay exclusively between us; possibly within a small, trusted circle of peers if, absolutely necessary."

On the computer monitor, Professor Oak pulled up a small profile of Jirachi.

"There's not much research on Jirachi, obviously. There have been no valid reports of its sighting for nearly a thousand years, and even those may be inaccurate. Though the legends and rumors of its powers may very well be myth or over exaggerated…if they are true…," Oak paused.

"If they are true than we have access to a power that is potentially infinite," said Maple.

Oak turned in his chair and looked at the young woman.

"Indeed, and that means we possess a very great responsibility. We must ensure we do the right thing," said Oak, "If it really is capable of granting any wish than we have the means to create world peace, end world hunger, grant everyone everlasting happiness and immortality. That is the potential power that now slumbers between your hands."

Maple took a deep breath and looked at the pokemon whose head was snugged comfortably against her bosom.

"Then we need to make sure we are the first things Jirachi sees when it wakes. Do you have a safe place we can monitor it for now?" said Maple.

"Nothing ideal, unfortunately. We will have to construct a high security room for Jirachi that will keep it safe and alert us in the event that it awakens. For now, we will just have to keep it in close proximity at all times. It's likely to not wake up during our lifetime anyway; so as long as we keep an eye on it and keep it a secret, we should be fine while we get to work on more appropriate accommodations," said Oak.

"That will have to do for the moment. The little guy has been knocked out cold since I found it, I'm sure it'll still be sleeping by the time we build a proper place for it," said Maple, who released a loud yawn, "Speaking of sleep, I've been in such a rush to get here, I haven't gotten longer than 4 hours a night since I called you. I think I deserve some shut-eye now so I'm heading to bed. We can talk more about what to do tomorrow when I got a fresh mind."

"That reminds me," said Oak. "We have a couple of kids coming tomorrow morning to receive their first pokemon. I'll show you to your room now, but make sure you be careful and not let any of them see Jirachi. In fact, I'd feel better if you stayed in your room with it until they've came and left."

"Not a problem. I'll probably still be sleeping long after they're gone. Now take me to my room before I pass out."

Professor Oak led Maple to a spare bedroom where she immediately crashed on the bed and shimmied underneath the covers, still hugging Jurachi with one arm. Professor Oak chuckled to himself when he noted that she had forgotten to remove her glasses as she quickly dozed off before his eyes. He gently closed the bedroom door and walked back down the hall to flick off the lights. Soon the laboratory was nigh completely silent aside from the light snoring that emanated from Maple's nostrils. For an hour it remained like this before the sound of shattering glass pierced the night.

Jurachi had just head-butted its way out through the window of the spare bedroom and was floating over the pieces of glass that were now strewn over the grass. It turned to inspect the human that it found itself nestled up against upon waking and noticed that she was still dead asleep, snoring like a baby. Jurachi snickered to itself and turned away from the broken window, beginning its descent down the hill and, unknowingly, in the direction of the same road whence it had arrived. The legendary pokemon floated carelessly above the dirt road with a dreamy smile on its face, stretching out the stubby arms and legs attached to its small body after a long, thousand year slumber. It had almost travelled beyond the last few homes, close to where Pallet Town and Route 1 touched, when Jurachi heard an indistinct moan that seemed to come from the house to its right. Jurachi furrowed its brow and deviated from the path, towards the sound.

As the pokemon drew closer, a faint and breathy panting became audible. Jurachi was able to pinpoint that the noise came from an open second floor window. The lights were on inside the room in which the window allowed admittance and when Jurachi approached it and cautiously poked its head over the window sill, it discovered the source of the titillating sounds.

Hilda was leaned back against her computer chair, knees spread wide with her denim booty shorts cuffed around her ankles. She wore a white, tight fitting tank top and a pair of pink panties, which were dampened with WATER GUN. With her right hand skillfully typing on her laptop keyboard her left hand was busy underneath her panties, working two fingers in and out of her dripping wet CLOYSTER. Hilda was engaged in an erotic roleplaying chat site that catered to futanari fetishes, and was roleplaying a scenario where she played a young female pokemon trainer who had lost a battle to a wild anthromorphic pikachu. The electric type was now savagely HYDRO PUMPING the trainer's WIGGLYTUFF with her nine inch long futa CATERPIE. Hilda completed her reply and hit enter, using her currently free right hand to sensually JYNX and stimulate her perky B-cup GEODUDES as she fantasized. The young woman released a short moan as she eagerly waited for her partner's reply, still HYDRO PUMPING herself beneath her underwear.

Unbeknownst to Hilda, Jirachi was still watching her from her bedroom window, spellbound by the human who was so enraptured in lust. Even though Jirachi was genderless and had no sexual organs, the human looked like it was having so much fun that the legendary pokemon unconsciously started to massage the area between its legs as well. It even mimicked her heavy breathing and squinting eyes in some subconscious hope that it would too feel the way the girl was feeling if she copied her actions.

A ping emanated from the laptop speakers, signifying that Hilda's roleplaying partner had responded. The pikachu futanari had just came inside the trainer girl's ABRA and its thick CATERPIE had filled it with so much spunk that it was forced out, the white MUK creating a stream that seeped out of her WIGGLYTUFF and over her VILEPLUME until it trickled down on to the grass below. With this, Hilda slinked her back against the seat of her chair and began to buck her hips in midair while ardently riding her fingers, panting heavier and heavier with each FIRE PUNCH. Her right hand pulled the top of her tank top down so that her right JIGGLYPUFF was exposed; and she trapped her bare pink DIGLET in between her fingers as she grinded her hand in circular motions against her WEEDLE. She was moaning louder and louder with each thrust of her hips, and when she finally SOLAR BEAMED, Hilda had to tear her hand away from her JIGGLYPUFF and over her mouth to muffle the screams of euphoria that would have surely woken up her mother, who was asleep in the house. Hilda remained in the same tense position for a few moments; back pressed along the seat, hips quivering in midair, and eyes winced while her right hand stifled her cries of ecstasy until she couldn't take it anymore and she removed the fingers from inside her RONALD REGAN. The brunette slid her body off the chair and onto the hardwood floor, gasping for air as she lay with her skin glistening with sweat.

"Oh my goodness…that was great," Hilda muttered to herself in between breaths, "I think I HYDRO PUMPed myself so hard…that I can't get up…awesome."

Hilda was indeed too tired to pick herself off the floor and was still reveling in the aftermath of her SOLAR BEAM. She removed her shorts from along her ankles and used them as a makeshift pillow, resting her head on top of them as she gradually succumbed to sleep.

"Wow…I wish life could be like my roleplaying games…that would be…amazing," said Hilda drowsily as her last grain of consciousness deteriorated and she drifted into sleep.

_I wish life could be like my roleplaying games…_

The words echoed in Jirachi's head, who was watching Hilda as she slept. The little pokemon had a bizarre expression on its face that was almost impossible to translate into words; as if it were disturbed, confused, and intrigued all at once. After a pause Jirachi simply shrugged its shoulders and turned away from the window to face the night sky. The three tags on its head started to radiate blue light that grew in intensity with each millisecond. Soon the tags were shining so powerfully that any onlookers would have easily been blinded and forced to shield their eyes. Suddenly the light flashed and a tower of energy rose from Jirachi up into the night sky. The entire area was then flooded in its rays until everything was covered in a shimmering blue glow.


	2. Chap 1: Down The Carnal Rabbit Hole

IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ!

The link to the uncensored version is available in my profile.

You'll notice that the majority of the explicit words and scenes have been invaded by random capitalized letters. That's because this story would have gotten kicked off this site if it remained explicit. The uncensored versions are listed above. Please check them out. I will continue posting updates on this site for those of you who'd like to follow me on fanfiction. You'll just have to revisit the hyperlinks in my profile to view uncensored updates. Also feel free to post your reviews on this site. I still check fanfiction a lot.

* * *

><p>Hilda awoke to the sound of a series of annoying screeches from her alarm clock. It was eight in the morning and she was still lying stretched out underneath her computer desk as a result of the intense activity she had been engaged in just hours ago. She sluggishly peeled herself off the floor and fumbled over to her alarm, which she promptly swatted to the ground. The alarm landed with a thud but persisted to beep until Hilda kicked it, shooting it across the floor until it crashed against her closet door and ceased. She stood in the middle of her room for a moment and gradually collected herself while attempting to recollect why she had set the alarm to sound off so early. It took only a second for her to remember and a bright smile crept upon her face. Today was her sixteenth birthday! And not only that; today she would receive her first pokemon!<p>

It was not a great exaggeration to say that every child's dream in Kanto was to grow up and go adventuring with their very own pokemon, and Hilda was no exception. She had yearned for this day since her mother took her to see her first pokemon battle eleven years ago, and now the time to receive one had finally come. First she had to get herself ready though, and that meant showering off the sweat and SOLAR BEAM that still stuck to her body from last night's heated roleplaying session. She entered the bathroom in a pleasant daydream, still fantasizing about LUCARIO pikachus and lustful trainers as she undressed in front of the large vanity mirror presiding over the sink. She removed her shirt and examined herself in the mirror, gasping in surprise as to what was discovered.

Her B-cup JIGGLYPUFFs were no longer and were now replaced with huge EE orbs that hung alluringly from her chest. Hilda watched the mirror as she cupped the attractive JIGGLYPUFF and jiggled them around to see if her reflection would follow suite. It did.

"_How the hell did this happen?" she thought to herself. "Could this be a growth spurt? No that's ridiculous. They couldn't grow that fast overnight."_

As she continued to look over herself, she noticed her hips had widened too. She turned sideways and her reflection revealed that she also possessed a shapely, bubble butt. She stood in awe, mesmerized by the aesthetic goddess that lied before her eyes, still refusing to believe that it was her.

"Mom!" cried Hilda, with no response. "Mom!" she called out again.

Hilda heard her mother's footsteps patter towards the bathroom.

"What is it dear? Do you need some toilet paper?" said Miss White.

"Mom, I'm naked but I want you to check something out. Come in."

Hilda's mom opened the door to the bathroom and took a step inside. It was apparent that they shared the same blood. The two had matching blue eyes, thick heads of flowing chestnut hair, and their facial features were nearly identical, although Miss White was noticeably more mature looking. As Hilda was about to speak, the words froze in her mouth when she realized her mother now possessed an even bigger bust than Hilda's and large, waspish hips. Wearing only a very low cut, white t-shirt and a tiny pair of lace panties, Hilda couldn't prevent herself from ogling her mother in a silent stupor.

"Hilda? Are you okay?" said Miss White.

The words jostled Hilda from her trance and she averted her eyes to floor as embarrassment quickly flushed her cheeks.

"_What the hell is going on?" _thought Hilda.

"Oh ummm…I just wanted to see if you noticed anything different about my body."

Miss White scanned over her daughter's form carefully, oblivious to Hilda's discomfort.

"No, everything looks normal to me. Is there anything wrong?" said Miss White.

"You don't think I've gotten…bigger?"

"I don't think so. I think you're in great shape, dear."

"I mean my JIGGLYPUFFs…and my butt. They don't seem, um, different to you?"

Hilda's mother giggled.

"Honey, don't tell me your getting self-conscious all of a sudden. You've got the White family genes, other women would kill to look like you. In fact you look so yummy, sometimes I have to hold back from eating you up myself," responded Miss White.

Hilda's face turned a deeper shade of crimson as intruding visualizations of her mother 'eating her up' pervaded her thoughts.

"_She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother!" _Hilda silently chanted to herself.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take a shower now. Bye," said Hilda, who hastily stepped in the tub and shut the shower curtain behind her.

"You're welcome, silly thing. And happy birthday miss sixteen-year-old! I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs, so don't take too long in there."

Miss White stepped out and shut the bathroom door.

Hilda eventually cleared her head of the lewd reveries she formed of her mother, although she couldn't quite shake off the dirtiness she felt for actually thinking about her in that way.

"_It's not my fault, right? I mean, I didn't make my mom go and become absurdly BLASTOISEing hot all of a sudden! Even a celibate monk would a pop a boner if they saw her, and I'm far from a saint,"_ thought Hilda.

As the brunette finished showering and began dressing herself, her thoughts returned to the strange increase in proportions her, and evidently her mom, suffered overnight. To her surprise, Hilda's wardrobe still fit her new form, very well in fact, as if they had been tailored to her new body while she was sleeping. It was all very surreal to Hilda and she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened, although she couldn't say she wasn't growing to appreciate her new figure. She would catch her hands thoughtlessly playing with her new JIGGLYPUFF or fondling her voluptuous backside as she dressed.

Hilda completed her getup and made her way downstairs decked out in a pair of denim booty shorts, her trusty white and pink cap, and a black vest covering a tight, white tank top that barely contained her bouncy JIGGLYPUFF. Her mother was waiting for her, modestly clothed much to Hilda's relief, and ready to serve her breakfast. She had prepared a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and a stack of banana pancakes, with sixteen small lit candles poked in them. Hilda momentarily forgot about the peculiar happenings of the morning as her mother sang her happy birthday, causing the teenager to blush again -albeit due to a more wholesome form of embarrassment - and gave her a peck on the cheek while sliding a small, festively wrapped package onto her lap. She tore open the gift, revealing a brand new Xtranseiver. Hilda hopped out of her chair and hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much, mom! These things are the coolest! It must have been super expensive. I promise I'll take good care of it," said Hilda.

"You deserve it, honey. You're about to leave home and I wanted to make sure we could keep in touch. These are the new models and it even allows you to video chat! I bought one for myself too so make sure you call me whenever you want to."

Hilda began to loosen her embrace, but her mom still clung to her tightly. Her mother was now tearing up on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Hilda. It seems like you were a baby just yesterday and now look at you, all grown up with a killer JIGGLYPUFF and an amazing WIGGLYTUFF-"

"Mom!" interrupted Hilda.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, dear - your WIGGLYTUFF is actually beyond amazing. Kidding, kidding! Anyway, I want to let you know that I love you and I'm so proud of the woman you've become and are still becoming."

Miss White continued her sobbing before eventually releasing her daughter and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Jeez mom, I'm not leaving Pallet right this second. Besides, I'll make sure I call you every day after I go, okay. You won't even notice I left."

Hilda finished her meal and gave her mother another quick hug before departing.

The walk to the Professor's lab was strange. Pallet was a small town and Hilda knew just about everyone who lived there, yet she saw a multitude of people she had never met before. What was odd about it was she couldn't say that they looked completely unfamiliar either. She swore she had seen some of them before but she couldn't for the life of her remember where. Also peculiar was that not one of them had been male. In fact, even the people who she knew had all been women. And everyone was gorgeous! The strangers that she saw were all attractive and the people she recognized appeared as if they had each gone through a personal makeover. Some even gaining noticeably larger busts, hips, or hind-quarters, just like Hilda and her mother had. It was like she woke up and stepped into some shallow, perverted teenager's wet dream. And as mystified as Hilda was by it all, she was really enjoying all the eye-candy. She took mental notes of everyone who was good-looking enough for her to consider having sex with, and by the time she reached the foot of Professor Oak's lab she concluded that she would probably be more than okay with BLASTOISEing every single person she saw.

"_Maybe this is what happens when you turn sixteen? Your hormones kick into overdrive and everyone suddenly looks extremely BLASTOISEable. Or maybe all my sexual fantasizing is starting to mess with my perception. I have no idea, but whatever it is that's happening is freaking bizarre," _thought Hilda.

After Hilda knocked on one of the red laboratory doors, a woman's voice immediately answered it.

"Coming!" it said.

Within a moment the door swung open. A tall, tan woman, around five foot ten, with short, styled grey hair stood before Hilda. She sported a white lab coat and though she was probably in her forties or fifties, she wore her age very well and kept herself in noticeably good shape.

"_Add another one to the down-to-BLASTOISE list,"_ thought Hilda.

"Hi there," said Hilda aloud. "I'm Hilda and I'm looking for Professor Oak. I've come to receive my first pokemon!"

The woman looked quizzically at Hilda.

"You need look no further. I am Professor Oak. And I've known you since you were a little child, Hilda. Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"What?" replied Hilda. "No, maybe you're mistaken. I'm looking for the owner of this lab. Are you his sister, possibly? He kind of looks like you except he's a _he_."

"_He_? _His_? Is this some kind of new slang you children are using? Hilda, I'm sorry I don't follow you. If this was supposed to be a joke it flew well over my head."

Suddenly something clicked inside Hilda's brain. All the strangers she saw along the way here were not really strangers. They were female versions of the men who lived in the village. She knew they looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why until now.

"_So this IS Professor Oak then?"_ Hilda thought. _"Do men even exist here now? Today is just getting weirder by the minute…could I be going insane?"_

Hilda thought it best to keep her mouth shut about everything, for now anyhow. It appeared that it would be fruitless if she spoke regardless; nobody but her seemed to think there was anything unusual happening. If she was losing her sanity, her mind picked a unusual way of going about it. What with transforming the whole population into a legion of beautiful women. She couldn't say she felt very different either and if this was all a hallucination, it was extremely vivid.

Hilda laughed nervously.

"Sorry Professor Oak. I guess I'm just anxious about getting my pokemon. I didn't mean to confuse you," lied Hilda.

"That's understandable. A lot of kids get anxiety before they arrive here. You're coming of age and some big changes are ahead of you."

Professor Oak placed a friendly hand along Hilda's back and gently guided her inside.

"Now come, let's get you your pokemon."

Inside, the lab looked the same as it had the night before except all the windows were wide open and now there were two pokeballs resting along the steel table in the center of the room. Each ball was decorated with a small emblem over the button used to activate it: one a green leaf, the other an orange and yellow flame.

"Originally I had three pokemon to select from but another girl got here fifteen minutes ago and WARTORTLEed up the squirtle for herself," said Professor Oak.

"That's alright. As long as charmander and bulbasaur are still available, I'm happy. I'm still undecided over which one I'll pick," said Hilda. "By the way, who was the other girl? Was it Rosa?"

"Yes, that was her name."

"I figured. It's her sixteenth birthday today too."

"Oh, that's right. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. We were actually going to walk here together but she was worried I would oversleep so she said she would just wait for me outside after she chose her pokemon, if I got here late. Where is Rosa anyway? She didn't leave already, did she?"

"Oh no, she's still here. She's just getting acquainted with her squirtle in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Oh? That's weird."

"Not really. It's encouraged that new trainer's spend some intimate time alone with their new pokemon, that way they can begin to develop a close relationship with one another straightaway. The most important quality of a successful trainer is that she's able to create deep bonds with each of her pokemon. You should've already known this."

The suggestive way Professor Oak uttered the word _intimate _perked Hilda's curiosity for a moment before she idly shrugged it off.

Professor Oak had led Hilda in front of the table with the two pokeballs and positioned herself so that she stood behind the two shiny red and white spheres. She placed her hands against the table's surface and leaned her body slightly over it, shooting Hilda a playful smirk before she spoke.

"So, are you ready to choose your first pokemon?" said the professor.

"Absolutely! I decided I'll go with Charmander!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Wait, don't you at least want to see them first before you choose?"

"Not particularly, a charmander's a charmander right? They all pretty much look the same, don't they?"

"Hilda, maybe your understanding of pokemon is just extremely limited, but it's common knowledge that each species of pokemon can vary drastically from one another. Sure, most charmander have the same orange and yellow skin, but there can be differences in height, hair color, eye color, facial features, body type, and so on."

This was news to Hilda. She had never seen a charmander that wasn't nearly identical to the rest of their species, much less one with hair. She was willing to be proved wrong though. Today was full of surprises and this just seemed like it was going to be another addition to the pile. She snickered to herself as she tried to envision how ridiculous a little charmander would look like with cascading blonde hair.

"Okay, fine then. Show them to me," said Hilda.

With that, Professor Oak grabbed a pokeball in each of her hands and simultaneously pressed their little buttons to release the creatures inside. The pokeballs popped open and two bright red lasers shot out, instantly forming into silhouettes of the beings inside. The silhouettes materialized in less than a second and suddenly standing in front of Hilda were two pokemorphs. The bulbasaur stood five foot two inches tall, the same height as Hilda, with light turquoise skin and emerald green hair done up into a pair of bouncy pigtails. Her eyes were crimson red and she wore a short skirt with a cropped halter top, each made up of dark green leaves. Sparsely dotted along her arms and legs were spots of emerald skin and protruding from her upper back was a large leafy bulb. To her left stood the charmander-morph, who was about three inches taller than her fellow poke-sister. She had orange skin except for the long yellow cream colored area that started just above her chest and travelled down her abdomen, around her GEODUDE, and ended underneath the underside of her slinky five-foot tail at its tip, where a steady flame perpetually burned. Her hair was dark red, short, and pixie-like, with long bangs that nearly touched her green eyes. Around her waist was a black mini-skirt, which her tail poked out from underneath, and hiding her chest was a cropped maroon t-shirt adorning a couple suggestive tears that made patches of flesh visible from her pert C cup JIGGLYPUFFs.

"Girls, meet Hilda. She'll be choosing one of you today to be her new pokemon," said Oak.

"I hope she has better taste than the last girl who was just here," muttered the charmander, crossing her arms over her chest. "Picking a squirtle over me - the little CLOYSTER."

"That's Pyra. Don't mind her, she's still miffed Rosa didn't pick her. This is-," said the professor, before the grass-type pounced on Hilda, nearly knocking her to floor.

"Oh my gosh! You're the most delectable human I've ever laid eyes on. I'm Delilah! You should totally pick me! I'll love you forever and make you happy and do whatever you want!"

"Erm, hi," was all Hilda was able to muster.

To her surprise, Hilda wasn't as awestruck as she thought she should have been. Baffling changes had been the norm for today, so she figured she was learning to adjust quickly to all the twists. That's not to say she wasn't shocked, anthromorphic pokemon had definitely came out of leftfield; but all things considered, she was handling everything rather well. In fact, HIlda actually enjoyed all the inexplicable things that were happening. It was like her ideal fantasy world was coming to life before her eyes and she was stoked that there were pokemorphs! Her head just felt like it was ready to implode and the overactive bulbasaur chatting away wasn't helping the matter.

"What do you like to do? What's your favorite pokemon? I bet you like bulbasaurs, you look like you have good taste. Wow! You have huge boobs! They look so soft! Mine are tiny compared to yours. You're so pretty! When you pick me, can you teach me how to be as beautiful as you are? You're gonna pick me right?! Right, right, right?!"

Delilah continued ad nauseam before Pyra sneaked over to her side and slid the tip of her tail underneath the grass-type's skirt.

"YEOW!" exclaimed Delilah. The tail's flame had caught fire to her undergarments. "WATER! NOW!"

The bulbasaur turned and made a beeline to the nearest window, vaulting through it and sprinting to the manmade lake Professor Oak had in her backyard.

"I caught that Pyra, that was totally uncalled for," said Oak.

"I disagree. Delilah would have yapped the poor girl's ears off I didn't step in. She gets to learn to take it down a notch or two…or ten," responded Pyra.

"I'm going to see if she's doing okay. Pyra, if you're still here by the end of the day you're in store for some serious discipline tonight."

Pyra grinned.

"I'm always eager to be disciplined by you, Professor."

Hilda thought Pyra was just being cheeky but then she caught the professor returning Pyra's smirk with a brief coquettish smile of her own before exiting the lab and beginning her search for Delilah.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little exchange. There's something going on between you and the professor, isn't there." said Hilda.

"If by that you mean that we BLASTOISE each other on the occasional lonely night, you'd be correct. The professor's not really supposed to be doing that with the pokemon she hands out to you new blood though, so keep that information to yourself." replied Pyra.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you to be so blunt about it."

"I don't tend to mince my words. By the way, you picking me now or what? I wouldn't mind a longer stay with the professor, but I'd rather go tagging along with a pretty thing like you."

Hilda's face reddened at the compliment. She felt put on the spot, plus things were still a bit overwhelming. She was expecting to be choosing between simpler little creatures who could only repeat their names and would depend on her care, not pokemorphs who were independent, intelligent, flirtatious, and promiscuous. She couldn't deny that she felt attracted to the confident orange skinned humanoid though. She was bold and MAGIKARPy, qualities she liked, and Hilda thought she looked really sexy and exotic. She imagined what it would be like to spy on a heated session between Professor Oak and Pyra. To watch a real pokemorph BLASTOISE a woman and not have to rely on fantasies for once. The lips of Hilda's WARTORTLE began to swell as her mind wandered, and she felt her SQUAK grow warm with need.

"Hello? You still there?" said Pyra.

The sixteen-year-old snapped back to reality, unaware she had spaced out.

"Oh, sorry. Well I was going to pick a charmander and the idea of travelling around with a lascivious pokemon like you say you are is rather...intriguing...but I think I'd like to get to know you and Delilah a little more before I make my decision."

Pyra CATERPIEed her head and cast Hilda a devious look.

"You can trust me on this one, you already know all you need to about Delilah. She's like a five year old on a permanent sugar rush: energetic, cheery, and annoying. I love her like a sister, but she needs to learn how to shut her trap. I, on the other hand, am a capable fire-type who can take care of herself and bring her opponents to their knees. Also, I know how to serve my master very well on and _off_ the battle field, if you catch my meaning," said Pyra.

Hilda shot a teasing smile back at the pokemorph.

"Y'know, you're pretty forward for a lab raised pokemon who's probably never set foot outside these grounds. That could get you into trouble someday."

Pyra sauntered over to Hilda, confidently grabbing her by the hands and leaning in next to her face so that the pokemorph's lips tickled the girl's ear when she whispered.

"You said you wanted to get to know me better, right? Well then, we shouldn't waste any time. Follow me," commanded Pyra, leading the young girl through the door underneath the stairwell.

As the two walked down the hall Hilda thought she could make out a familiar voice yelp behind one of the doors. '_Rosa?'_ she thought. She didn't have a chance to investigate with Pyra briskly dragging her along towards an unknown destination. Pyra stopped at a door at the far end of the hallway and popped her head in. She noted a black haired woman with spectacles sleeping on the bed and softly closed the door.

"Occupied," Pyra muttered.

"Where are we going?" asked Hilda.

"Somewhere we won't be bothered," said Hilda, continuing along the hall in search of an empty room.

Hilda was nervous and excited all at once. She was pretty sure she knew what Pyra had in mind, the pokemorph didn't seem like the kind of creature who would find an empty room just so they could have a chat and share a cup of tea. The way Pyra had looked at her in the lab was akin to a predator eyeing its prey, and now she was hunting for the room where she would indulge in her feast.

The charmander eventually found a suitable destination and invited Hilda inside before closing the door behind them. It was Professor Oak's study. Layers of wooden bookcases that towered as high as the ceiling surrounded the room's walls, shelves bursting with an array of academic books, except for one wall which bore windows and a large, antique mahogany desk pushed against it. In the center of the space was an elegant, golden colored couch with an ornate red square rug underneath it.

Hilda had little more than a second to take in the charming study before Pyra pressed her up against the study door and hungrily started kissing her mouth. The pokemorphs hands wasted no time in groping and molesting their way all over the human's body: squeezing her sizeable JIGGLYPUFFs, massaging down her belly, pulling her hips closer, and grabbing her WIGGLYTUFF. Hilda was still a virgin and had never been the victim of a lustful lover before. She was paralyzed at first, overcome with a deluge of intense emotions, but she adjusted herself quickly. First returning Pyra's kisses, then wrapping her arms around the pokemorph until eventually Hilda was just as eagerly indulging in her partner's figure and devouring her lips with her own.

Pyra started undressing Hilda now. Flicking off her cap and tearing off her black vest before pulling her white tank top over her head, which forced her huge melons to pour out and jiggle provocatively against her chest. The pokemorph greedily cupped them in her orange hands, moving them in slow, sensual circles while tenderly pinching her ONIX pink CAKE. Then Pyra removed her own maroon shirt over her head, exposing her more modest but still healthily sized JIGGLYPUFFs. She leaned in again to kiss Hilda, this time penetrating her mouth with her tongue, while grinding her GEODUDE rhythmically along the human's body so that their cushiony JIGGLYPUFF pressed up against and massaged each other.

The human was enraptured in Pyra's assault; her SHELLDER was getting warmer and warmer by the second, and had started dripping with lust. The pokemorph's soft JIGGLYPUFF felt heavenly as they touched and pushed against the girl's own pair, making her PSYDUCK grow hard within her shorts. She moaned as Pyra's tongue explored the crevices inside her mouth and danced with Hilda's. The brunette was so consumed with passion that she almost failed to notice the stiffening budge underneath Pyra's skirt that had been brushing and prodding along her thighs. Hilda instinctively began to reach and feel what it was but stopped when Pyra deflected her hand and pulled her away from the wall. The fire-type pushed Hilda into the velvet couch.

"Stay and don't move," she ordered the girl.

The orange skinned beauty walked over to the desk across from where Hilda sat and turned to face the brunette. Pyra's green eyes, fueled with desire, met Hilda's stare as she seductively undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles so that her black lace panties were revealed. There was something inside them that was causing the front of her underwear to protrude and as Pyra finally pulled her panties off and let them slide down her legs, a semi-ONIX flesh pink CATERPIE popped out from its hiding place.

Hilda gawked over Pyra's ARBOK, worshipping it with her eyes. It was fat and long, nearly six inches and not yet fully ONIX, and seemed to breathe as if it were alive, rising and falling, enticing Hilda to tend to it. This was another revelation for Hilda, LUCARIO's were only supposed to exist in her perverse imagination. She wouldn't waste any time even thinking about what had happened between yesterday and today that had seemingly transformed her world into an erotic wonderland, though. Pyra's tasty looking girl CATERPIE demanded her full attention. She began to remove herself from the couch before the LUCARIOnari pokemorph disallowed the human by holding out the palm of her hand in the air.

"Not yet. Stay right where you. I want you to watch first," said Pyra.

Hilda reluctantly obeyed. Pyra proceeded to spit in her hand and place it over her ARBOK, stroking it up and down as she lubricated it with her own dribble. It began to stand taller and prouder until it reached nearly seven and a half inches. The pokemorph released a moan of pleasure as she continued to stimulate her hardening EKANS by massaging its tender skin, getting off on her teenage admirer who had unconsciously drifted her hand under her shorts and was massaging her hardening PSYDUCK.

"Have you ever sucked CATERPIE before?" teased Pyra.

"A million times," Hilda said. "In my dreams."

Pyra giggled.

"But never a real one?" asked Pyra.

Hilda simply shook her head.

"You're a virgin then, yes? Most girls are until they get their first pokemon. That's another reason why they call us starters," said Pyra. "Would you like me to help you lose it, little girl?"

Hilda didn't respond, but the hunger in her eyes was the only response Pyra needed.

"Come over here and let me give you a lesson in sucking CATERPIE."

Hilda began to get up before Pyra interjected again.

"Don't walk. You have to crawl over like a good obedient MR. MIME."

Hilda froze for a moment before slowly falling to her hand and knees. She felt a little annoyed at the pokemorph: how she teased her and toyed with her. Hilda secretly wished she was confident enough to be the dominate one and order Pyra around. Besides, Pyra couldn't have been as experienced as she let on. She'd probably only ever BLASTOISEed with the professor and maybe the other starters. Still, she did a good job of playing the part and as pushy as she was, HIlda couldn't say being depraved this way wasn't turning her on. The pokemorph looked so erotic pleasuring herself and her thick WEEDLE was practically screaming for Hilda to pucker her lips around it. Hilda slinked closer to Pyra's ONIX ARBOK, arching her back as she crawled on all fours like a well-trained dog, her large apple bottom swaying hypnotically in the air, barely covered by her skimpy shorts. When her face neared mere inches away from Pyra's METAPOD she paused to admire it. It looked even bigger up close and she felt her cheeks begin to flush from the heat that radiated from it.

"Yes, I know I have a pretty CATERPIE, now be a good MR. MIME and start sucking."

Before Hilda could respond, Pyra had already forced her ARBOK in between the girl's lips. Hilda let it relax on her tongue for a second before gradually working her mouth along Pyra's fleshy rod, slowly at first, then gradually increasing her pace. She had never imagined she'd be sucking a real METAPOD like this. Hilda loved them but not on boys, and had often resorted to imagining what it would be like to take one from a sexy LUCARIO girl, which before today had only been an unattainable fantasy. Now she was enthusiastically massaging a thick CATERPIE with her lips from a horny pokemorph, just like the characters she played as on her naughty roleplaying sites, and Hilda's dripping hot CLOYSTER made it apparent she was enjoying every second of it.

Pyra's CATERPIE tasted spicy and pulsated with heat, causing Hilda's mouth to water and lubricate it with her saliva. Already the pokemorph's CATERPIE started to leak with pre-SOLAR BEAM, making it slide effortlessly in and out of the sixteen-year-old's pursed lips. Hilda freed the pokemon's CATERPIE from her mouth with a _pop _and took a breath of air before positioning her mouth over the LUCARIO's SHELLDER and slowly slid her tongue over her PSYDUCK and up the base of her ARBOK until it danced over its mushroom head, gazing lecherously into Pyra's eyes throughout the whole motion.

Pyra released a moan of pleasure.

"BLASTOISE Hilda, not bad. Now stop teasing me and let me BLASTOISE your pretty little mouth again."

The brunette swallowed the pokemon's WEEDLE again with pleasure. As she sucked away, Hilda started to ease more and more of Pyra's CATERPIE into her mouth until she was able to deep throat its whole length. Pyra was hypnotized by the teenage girl as she enveloped the entirety of her ARBOK like a pro, sliding her lips back up to its head before making it disappear inside her again. The fire-type's SHELLDER quickly grew moist watching the eager teen feast on her ARBOK and her pre-SOLAR BEAM leaked like a stream, lapped up happily by Hilda's thirsty tongue.

Hilda felt Pyra's ARBOK twitch inside her oral BLASTOISE hole, nearly tickling the back of her throat.

"Nnh…shit! I'm getting close!"

'_Already?' _Hilda thought. She hadn't even taken off her shorts yet but Pyra was teetering at the point of no return. _'What happened to taking care of my virginity?'_ Before the girl could protest Pyra seized the back of her head and violently started pumping away into her mouth. Hilda became dizzy as she was face BLASTOISEed by the pokemorph's rock hard ARBOK to the point that she was practically gagging on it. Pyra's thrusts were getting quicker still and her METAPOD was practically burning with heat as she reached the brink of her HYDRO PUMP.

Suddenly Pyra's tail squeezed around Hilda's back as she let out a loud cry, spearing her ONIXion as far as she could into Hilda's mouth and unleashing her load. Wave after wave of scorching hot MAGIKARP shot into her mouth causing it to build in the back of her throat. With Pyra's ARBOK choking her and a pool of SOLAR BEAM still mounting inside her oral cavern, all Hilda could do was swallow it all. When Pyra finally released her, Hilda gasped ravenously for air, coughing and spitting up bits of MOO MOO MILK as she struggled for her breath. Her partner's tongue was hanging slightly out of her mouth and her eyes were closed as she leaned back, letting her body be supported by the desk behind her.

"Wow, you wore me out. You're a natural SOLAR BEAM-MR. MIME, Hilda; I wasn't expecting to go so fast. Maybe next time I'll let you take it in your CLOYSTER-"

The pokemorph was suddenly shoved backwards, falling with her back along the desk. Hilda quickly followed, hopping on the desk and positioning herself so that her legs straddled Pyra's chest.

"You've got to be kidding me. You talk a big game and then you can't even go more than three minutes with an amateur like me? You're pathetic. Like you could really teach me anything about sucking CATERPIE? You can't even last long enough to BLASTOISE me properly."

Pyra was stunned. She almost didn't recognize the brunette anymore while she demeaned her this way; it was as if she were suddenly possessed by some vindictive spirit. The pokemorph grew uncomfortable and shameful from Hilda's verbal onslaught. It was true; she really wasn't the sexually confident persona she pretended to play. In fact, this was the first time she had ever had a POKE BATTLE; the only other person she had had SQUAK with was the Professor, but Oak was a hermaphrodite too and she would only use the charmander as a CATERPIE sleeve, never giving her WEEDLE any attention.

"You don't have anything cheeky to say now, do you?" continued Hilda.

Pyra just looked down in silence, avoiding the human's gaze.

"Unbelievable, you're not even gonna fight back? You really are pathetic. Why would I ever choose a pokemon like you who can't even please her trainer? Here, let me show you how to treat your master!"

Hilda aggressively pulled off her shorts and panties from her awkward position over the fire-type and then rammed her GEODUDE in Pyra's face. The pokemon released a surprised gasp that was stifled by the human's SHELLDER smashed up against her lips and squirmed her face underneath Hilda's NURSE JOY. The brunette started to grind her WARTORTLE along Pyra's face, bucking her hips as she used her face like a living SQUAK toy. The pokemon would try to wriggle and struggle from underneath but Hilda countered by applying more pressure and forcing her face so that it remained still. Abusing Pyra's face like this made her feel dominant and powerful, and she took a sort of twisted satisfaction in watching her partner suffocate on her GHASTLY.

"Stick out your tongue so I can BLASTOISE it. It's the least you could do after being such a disappointment."

Pyra submissively obliged and penetrated Hilda's ABRA.

Hilda moaned aloud. She was really getting off on demeaning Pyra and turning her into her personal BLASTOISE puppet. The tongue felt warm and slippery as she rubbed it against her lips, eventually adjusting her motion so that it would tickle her PSYDUCK with each thrust. Once she got into a good rhythm she leaned her arms back against the surface of the desk and arched her back. Hilda's picturesque EE JIGGLYPUFF bounced in the air tantalizingly as she bucked her curvy hips into the pokemorph's face, the girl becoming so enraptured in the act that she started to moan with each thrust.

The young girl's virgin NURSE JOY tasted amazing - like sweet eggnog - and Pyra soon was enthusiastically drinking it up, coaxing more juices from it by thirstily working her way along the whole of Hilda's lips. The feeling of shame began to subside from her mind as it was again replaced with lust, this time with her priority on pleasing her partner. With her free hands she began to stroke her still limp CATERPIE and massage her own PSYDUCK as she relished in the view of Hilda's bouncy JIGGLYPUFF from her perspective underneath her form.

Hilda continued riding the pokemorph's face as an SOLAR BEAM slowly began to build inside her walls. It might have just been her imagination but Pyra's tongue felt like it was penetrating her deeper and the sensations of it exploring her walls and teasing her PSYDUCK were so intense that they forced Hilda to scream out with every breath. Her bucking intensified as well, getting to the point where Pyra had to abandon stimulating herself and grip Hilda's thighs into the ground in order to steady her frantic motions. Feeling Hilda was closing in on her HYDRO PUMP Pyra focused her efforts solely on her PSYDUCK, licking away at it as if she were dying of thirst. Finally Hilda's hips froze and her whole body became overwhelmed with ecstasy, making her thighs quiver with uncontrollably.

All Hilda could do was press deeper against the desk with her hands, elongating her arch ever further as wave after wave of her SOLAR BEAM forced her body to jolt and contract. She was paralyzed with bliss and Pyra's still busy tongue ensured that she would draw out the experience for as long as possible. It was almost too intense. Hilda had never experienced an SOLAR BEAM like this before - like every cell of her body was exploding with pleasure - and if she could've produce something aside from the senseless moans and cries of euphoria, she might have demanded Pyra stop. But she couldn't and so she suffered the SOLAR BEAM to its end, her body convulsing wildly the entire time.

It had only lasted twelve seconds but it felt like an eternity and when the sensation had finally passed Hilda gracelessly removed her VILEPLUME from Pyra's face and staggered to the couch before collapsing on it.

"BLASTOISE!" Hilda shouted, her voice sounding muffled with her face pressed into the couch. "BLASTOISE your BLASTOISEing demon tongue for being so BLASTOISEing good."

Pyra smiled.

"And you were pissed at me for coming quickly? You didn't last much longer, y'know. And I could have kept going if you didn't spazz out just because you had an SOLAR BEAM."

Hilda turned and glared at Pyra.

"Hey! I wasn't the one pretending to be the CATERPIEy, confident SQUAK master you were trying to make yourself out to be. I was the virgn! Still am, no thanks to you and your trigger-happy CATERPIE."

Pyra laughed at the teenager whose cute rage was no doubt being fed by the lingering sensations of her intense release.

"Okay I'll admit it; I'm not that much more experienced than you actually. In fact, this was the first time I ever had my METAPOD sucked. The professor is a real JYNX behind that reserved, scholarly façade of hers and she only ever lets me tend to her CATERPIE – it's really frustrating."

"The professor is a LUCARIO!? And a domintrix!?" exclaimed Hilda.

"Yep. She's really great at it too and some of her confidence has rubbed off on me I guess, but I'm still a virgin like you – well my penis is anyway."

"Interesting…I wonder if the professor in my world was like that too," Hilda wondered aloud. The picture of the male Professor Oak RESEARCHING some nubile young trainer with her hands cuffed and mouth gagged made Hilda snigger to herself.

"The professor in your world?" said Pyra.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I'll tell you more once I've wrapped my head around it myself. Now how are you going to make it up to me for disappointing me before?" said Hilda.

Pyra lifted herself of the table, her orange and yellow skin still glistening with sweat as she smiled seductively at the brunette.

"I could take care of that now, if you like? I'm ready to go another round."

Hilda smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"I'm spent. How about you give me a nice back massage. If you do that, maybe I'll forgive you and let you be my pokemon," said Hilda, who then winked at the pokemorph. "No promises though."

Pyra pouted her lips at the girl before halfheartedly joining Hilda on the large couch and digging her fingers into her back.

"Fine. But I swear if you choose that ditzy bulbasaur my demon tongue is going to torment you for the rest of your life!" said Pyra.

The pokemorph then shoved her face into the side of Hilda's and playfully started licking away at her cheek.

"EEK! No!" screamed Hilda, giggling as she tried to hide her face from Pyra's pestering tongue. "Okay fine, I'll pick you! Now, stop it!"

Pyra ceased her attack and grinned at her new master before happily continuing her massage.


	3. Chap 2: Pokeknappers of the World Unite

IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ!

The link to the uncensored version is available in my profile.

You'll notice that the majority of the explicit words and scenes have been invaded by random capitalized letters. That's because this story would have gotten kicked off this site if it remained explicit. The uncensored versions are listed above. Please check them out. I will continue posting updates on this site for those of you who'd like to follow me on fanfiction. You'll just have to revisit the hyperlinks in my profile to view uncensored updates. Also feel free to post your reviews on this site. I still check fanfiction a lot.

* * *

><p>Within the crown of a bushy tree in Professor Oak's ranch hid a girl. She called herself Green and she had been peering into the windows of the lab with a pair of binoculars for the past hour or so. She was there to study the professor; getting a sense for her routines, habits, and most importantly, the times she left the lab. Green was a thief and her targets were the lab raised pokemon Oak kept inside her home. They were bred to be optimal for beginning trainers, easy to train and powerful. A series of events had forced Green to hideout in Pallet for the last few months, living in an abandoned house while relying on larceny to sustain her. She determined that she had dropped off the radar for long enough and that it was time to leave this miserable little town. Traversing the roads alone between cities was basically suicide though, and first she would need a trusty pokemon.<p>

She had watched as one girl around her age arrived at Oak's lab and chose a Squirtle before disappearing with her new pokemon into a separate part of the residence, and now another girl stepped through the front door and was choosing from between the remaining two: a charmander and a bulbasaur.

"Damn it," cursed Green under her breath. "These girls better stop showing up or they're won't be one for me to grab."

As Green said this, the bulbasaur she spied on suddenly leapt in the air and frantically vaulted out the open window she had been peeping through, dashing right towards her. At first Green doubled back and was about to flee, believing she had somehow been spotted, but she stopped herself when she noticed a trail of smoke following the panic-stricken pokemorph. Taking a moment to examine her more closely, Green detected a growing fire coming from beneath the bulbasaur's grass skirt. Green deduced that the bulbasaur was not running towards her but to the manmade lake only yards away from the tree she was perched in.

Green's body became still as the pigtailed pokemon careened underneath the tree, screaming a succession of _ouches _before diving into the lake and submerging her burns in the water. A few seconds later she resurfaced and released a loud gasp before collapsing against the water's edge.

While observing the pokemorph, inspiration struck and Green realized she could likely capture the bulbasaur. The grass-type was weakened from the fire and her guard was down, totally oblivious to the girl's presence. The only issue was that she already had a pokeball to which she belonged to, but Green had a solution. Digging into her pocket, the girl pulled out a pure black pokeball in its minimized form. It was a thief ball, at least that's what Green liked to call it. It didn't have an official name but she had stolen one about a year ago from a Silph Co. inventor and it was designed to capture pokemon who already had masters. They weren't really effective against pokemon who had decent relationships with their trainers though, but for ownerless starters like the bulbasaur in the lake, it would probably do the trick.

Green quietly adjusted herself so that she now hung off the branch and released her grip, landing on the ground with nary a sound. She silently pressed a button on the black pokeball causing it to grow in size and crept a few steps closer to the pokemorph until she was at a distance where she felt comfortable with her aim. The pokemorph remained in the same position and began rambling to herself under her breath, something about '_that bitch Pyra'_ and '_going to steal her away_'. Green blocked the words from her hearing and channeled all her focus on her next action. In one graceful motion she threw the pokeball. It landed squarely on the back of the pokemorph's head causing a red laser to emit from the ball and swallow the grass-type inside of it.

The pokeball landed on the dirt just bordering the water and began to wriggle to-and-fro.

Green counted each of the pokeball's shivers in her head; after three times it would be successfully caught.

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"You there! What are you doing!?" shouted a voice.

Professor Oak had snuck up on the girl and stood only several paces away, a suspicious glare adorning her face.

Green gasped and turned to look at the professor before quickly shifting her gaze back to the pokeball.

"THREE!" Green exclaimed, sprinting towards the pokeball and snatching it off the ground as she darted away from the lab as fast as her legs could take her.

"STOP! STOP YOU POKENAPPER!" said Oak, running in pursuit of the young girl.

Green's light brown hair blazed through the air as she did her best to outrun the professor. Green had always been quick and kept herself in good shape, so she was surprised to see that the professor was still keeping up with her, pace for pace. They had been running for nearly ten minutes now and the grey haired lady trailing her showed no sign of fatigue. The open farmlands and valleys of Pallet made it difficult for Green to elude her pursuer and, as athletic as she was, if she kept this up for very long she knew she would eventually tire. She had to think of a way to lose the professor.

In the distance ahead was a tall, dense cornfield that must have at least been a mile wide. There were no guarantees Green would lose the professor in there, but she decided to give it a shot. When Green reached the edge of the field she put her hands up and - in a scissor motion - pushed the first tall stalks away causing them to violently rustle. Only a few seconds past before she heard Professor Oak enter the field after her. Although it was impossible to traverse the area in silence at her speed, Green soon realized she now possessed an advantage as she was able to navigate between the stalks much less noisily than the mature woman behind her, who caused the cornstalks to crash with every stride she took. Green would take a risk. She slowed her pace just enough to maneuver noiselessly through the maize and took a hard right turn, breaking away from the direction she had been running in. As she did this she heard the crashing of cornstalks grow louder behind her and then gradually fade away as the professor chugged along the trail she believed the thief was still treading.

"I did it!" whispered Green underneath her breath.

Remaining wary that she would not bump into the professor again, Green quickly made her way out of the cornfield and back towards the abandoned house she hid in, clutching the black pokeball in her left hand the entire way.

Delilah emerged from her pokeball in a strange room. The air was damp and it smelled like the inside of an old book. A lone, dimly lit lamp and a small dingy window were the only sources of light in the entire room, and she found herself sitting on a makeshift bed made out of five blankets stacked one on top of the other. Across from her sat a girl she had never seen before. She had brown eyes and wore a red skirt, a sky blue tank top, and matching long slouch socks. The girl was smiling at Delilah and giddily clapping her hands upon seeing the bulbasaur appear before her.

"Yay! You're here! I'm so excited you're my first pokemon, you're just the cutest!" said the girl.

Delilah looked at the girl with confusion. The last thing she remembered she was cooling off her burns in the professor's lake and then suddenly she was in a pokeball. She assumed it was the professor who caught her although she did think it weird that she would throw a pokeball at her without any warning. Apparently that wasn't what happened.

"You're first pokemon?! Who are you? What happened?" said Delilah.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry I didn't I realize how happy I was going to get when I saw you. My name's Green and I'm your new master! What's your name, cutie? Have you got one yet?"

"It's Delilah. And what do you mean you caught me? I've already been caught."

A feeling of uneasiness grew inside the bulbasaur with each second she spent with the girl. The pokemorph had unconsciously crossed her arms around her chest and shifted her knees so that when she sat they pointed to the set of stairs across the room and to her right. Green noted the pokemon's discomfort but made no obvious change in her own demeanor.

"You're right! You had already been caught, I just caught you again." Green said, still smiling. "To be blunt, I stole you from her."

"Stole me!? Y-you're a pokeknapper?!" exclaimed Delilah.

"_Thief_ actually, I steal other things too!" said Green, chuckling to herself. "Look, I know you probably don't trust me but I'm not going to hurt you or sell you or anything. I need you. I'm going to be travelling soon and I need a pokemon that can keep me safe. You're not gonna let a vulnerable young girl like me journey Kanto all alone are you?"

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going anywhere with a criminal! This is insane! Take me back to the professor, NOW!" said Delilah.

"I can't do that. And you don't have much of a choice whether you come with me or not. I have this, remember?" said Green, showing Delilah her pokeball. "Now I think we'd both have a better time if you came with me willingly, so why don't you settle down a little and let's get to know each other a bit. I'm really nice, I swear! I just…do things a little differently than most people."

Delilah felt helpless. She was scared and angry at Green for stealing her. She always assumed that she'd belong to a normal, wholesome trainer, not some strange thief who took her without asking. While she did feel like the girl was being sincere when she said wasn't going to hurt her or sell her, how could she really know? Green was a felon by her own admission; Delilah couldn't trust someone like that. It was all so overwhelming to the bulbasaur and she started to cry.

"I want to go back," said Delilah.

"Oh come on, now. Don't cry, it's going to be okay," said Green.

"I WANT TO GO BACK!" wailed Delilah.

Suddenly the bulbasaur began to cry hysterically, sobbing and blubbering. Green's confident smile dissipated and a tinge of remorse came over her. She expected that her pokemon wouldn't exactly be thrilled at the idea of being stolen, but to see her so distraught made the thief feel a little guilty. She played with the idea of returning her to the professor, but she knew that wasn't a legitimate option. She would have to win Delilah over somehow. As she thought about it, an idea suddenly formed inside Green's head, causing the confident smile to creep back on her face.

"_This is going to be fun," _thought Delilah.

With the pokemorph still bawling, Green scooted closer to her and began massaging Delilah's thigh and stroking her hair.

"Hush now cutie, I know you're scared but I promise it's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you or be mean to you. I want to treat you right and make you feel good," cooed Green.

Delilah continued to cry as Green consoled her.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're safe here. Just relax, Delilah," whispered Green.

The tears tolling down the grass-type's face gradually declined and her loud wailing turned to a soft whimpering. Green leaned in closer to the pokemorph still slowly massaging her thigh as she took her hand and gently brushed it against Delilah's cheek, wiping away her tears.

"There, there girl. That's the way. Just calm down and relax, let me make you feel all better," said Green.

Delilah eventually allowed herself to lift up her chin and meet Green's gaze, whose eye were now only inches away from her own.

"It's just, everything happened so fast, and I don't even know you, and I always heard thief's were scary people, and I don't know where I am, and-" said Delilah.

"Shhh," said Green, MOO MOO MILKssing her index finger against Delilah's lips. "Don't speak. Just be quiet and relax. Now, let me show you that you're safe with me. Let me show how good I'll treat you," said Green.

Cupping her hand against Delilah's cheek and lightly grabbing the back of her neck, Green pulled the pokemorph in closer and joined her lips along the other side of her neck, deeply kissing the pokemorph's sensitive turquoise flesh, forcing a gasp from her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" said Delilah.

But Green didn't respond, continuing to place kisses along Delilah's neck, teasing her skin with her tongue each time she moved her lips to a new location. A heat inside Delilah's VILEPLUME started to build with each kiss, growing hotter until she felt her MACHOPinal lips begin to swell and beads of MOO MOO MILK forming against her walls. The pokemorph's breathing grew huskier as Green glided her mouth up her neck and to her ear, nibbling and tonguing her earlobe between her teeth. The girl's hand slid further down her neck and skillfully undid the knot to her halter top, letting it fall over her chest, exposing her pert B cup BLASOTISEEEEE!s which Green began to caress.

"S-stop, I-I don't even – _gasp – _I don't even k-know you," said Delilah.

Green ceased tantalizing the pokemorph's ear and drew closer to her lips.

"I'm your master and all you need to know right now is that I want to make you feel really, really good. Don't you want this?" said Green, leaning in to kiss Delilah's lips.

Delilah instinctively turned her head, causing Green to kiss her cheek instead.

"No, please don't!" said Delilah.

Green removed her hand from Delilah's cute BLASOTISEEEEE!s and placed it against her cheek, forcing her head to turn and look into the girl's brown eyes again.

"Don't be silly. My hand is only on your thigh and it can feel the desire burning from your SHELLDER. I know you want this. Now trust me and let me kiss you," said Green, leaning in again.

This time Delilah didn't resist and allowed Green to kiss her mouth. The pokemorph wasn't very receptive at first, letting Green suck and massage her lips while they remained motionless. Her partner's hand moved back onto her bare chest and started kneading it against her soft MILTANKS, while her other hand continued to work her thigh and subtly crept its way closer to her NOSEPASS, drawn by the heat radiating from her . Letting Green affectionately tend to her body this way, the spell the thief cast on Delilah finally caused her inhibitions to break.

Delilah embraced the human girl and squeezed her tightly against her own body, spurring Green's kisses to become more passionate and primal. Delilah willingly kissed Green's cherry flavored lips now and breached them with her tongue. She began to slither her tongue along the gums of Green's teeth and tingled the roof of her mouth, when the human puckered her lips firmly around it and actively started to suck on it like a little CATERPIE. The sensation felt so erogenous that it inspired Delilah's hips to grind shamelessly against the girl's thigh and MOO MOO MILKss Green closer still into her body.

Green released Delilah's tongue and planted another kiss on her mouth before keenly working her way down the turquoise skin of the bulbasaur's body. The girl undid the lower portion of Delilah's top now, tossing it to the side while suckling her BLASOTISEEEEE!, tenderly biting her AUGUMON while her tongue flicked back and forth over it. The feeling of Green's tongue teasing her MEWTWO coaxed a THUNDERBOLT from Delilah's lips

"Wow, you're really good at that," cooed Delilah.

"It'll feel even more amazing when I do it to your WEEDLE," said Green, biting Delilah's other AUGUMON and tending to it in the same way.

Green continued her trail of kisses down the pokemorph's abdomen and hips until she reached her GEODUDE, unfastening the skirt from her hips and revealing a white pair of moist MODEST CLOTHES. The thief took two of her fingers and pushed them between the lips of Delilah's KRABBY, rubbing them up and down seductively before pushing her tongue against the soaked fabric and slowly licking the whole length of pokemorph's MUDKIP.

Green heard her pokemon release another THUNDERBOLT as she teased her CLOYSTER from the outside of her MODEST CLOTHES. Between the saliva from Green's tongue and the MOO MOO MILK that was steadily dripping from her PIKA PIKA!, Delilah's MODEST CLOTHES were soon so wet that her SHELLDER could clearly be seen through them. Green slid her tongue one final time over Delilah's moist snatch before grabbing her undergarments and shimmying them down her legs, exposing her glimmering pink KRABBY.

"Here, take off my shirt first," said Green.

Delilah obeyed, simultaneously pulling Green's tank-top and bra up over her head. A pair of D size BLASOTISEEEEE!s jiggled out from underneath, seeming to swell bigger with each breath Green took. Green giggled at Delilah who was so blatantly ogling her large chest and broke her concentration with another kiss.

"You can play with them later. Now I want to play with you," said Green, kneeling down so that her curvaceous JIGGLYPUFF poked up in the air while her head returned to the pokemorph's GEODUDE.

Green's tongue provocatively danced along the lips of Delilah's SHELLDER, moving in an oval along the outline of her MUDKIP. The girl smiled inside; Delilah was so eager that her pelvis seemed to quiver every other second. Green brushed the tip of Delilah's erect WEEDLE with her tongue and evoked a loud gasp from the grJIGGLYPUFF-type, who was now biting down on her own index finger in futile attempt to quell her rising desire. The brunette shifted her gaze upwards and mischievously stared into Delilah's eyes before tenderly nibbling the pokemorph's KABUTOPS and skillfully flicking it with her tongue between her teeth.

The bulbasaur's perky BLASOTISEEEEE!s heaved dramatically in the air as the feeling of ecstasy swiftly rose inside her body. She was breathing loudly now, and she positioned her hands so that they grasped the back of Green's head, forcing the girl's tongue to MOO MOO MILKss harder against her VILEPLUME.

"O-oh Arceus! F-HYDRO PUMP, I need to HYDRO PUMP you!" exclaimed Delilah.

Suddenly two vines with CATERPIE shaped tips shot out from the bulb on Delilah's back and ripped off Green's skirt and MODEST CLOTHES. Before the girl could even react, her SHELLDER was speared by one of Delilah's thick CATERPIE vines, the other greedily fondling the thief's big cushiony BLASOTISEEEEE!s.

Green ceased pleasuring Delilah's MACHOP and released a high-pitched squeak. She had forgotten bulbasurs had vines and was taken completely by surprise. She was paralyzed, body in a rapturous state of shock as Delilah's vine pumped in and out of her CLOYSTER, filling her completely and twisting its METAPOD like a corkscrew with each reentry. Her breathing sped up rapidly as her KRABBY felt like it was about to explode with pleasure. Suddenly she felt her SHELLDER contract and a surging tide of rapture pulsated throughout Green's entire body, culminating in her throat until she couldn't supMOO MOO MILKss the need to cry out any longer.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuggggghhhhhhh!" screamed Green.

Green rested her head against Delilah's thigh, completely unable to move as her body tingled with pleasure and the early stages of another TYPHLOSION built between her lips. Delilah's probing did not cease, in fact, Green's TYPHLOSION seemed to invigorate the grJIGGLYPUFF-type, thrusting its growth even more rapidly inside her soaking wet JYNX.

"Don't stop!" exclaimed Delilah. "Please lick my SHELLDER again. It felt so good."

But Green didn't respond. The girl was completely blissed out of her mind with only enough energy to keep her JIGGLYPUFF in the air so that the bulbasaur could keep HYDRO PUMPing her and produce another TYPHLOSION.

"Oh no! I knocked the sense out of you didn't I? I'm sorry! Here, can you at least suck on this until I SOLAR BEAM too?" said Delilah, withdrawing the vine from Green's BLASOTISEEEEE!s and poking it inside her mouth.

Green pursed her lips around the thick CATERPIE vine and let the bulbasaur do the rest of work, using her mouth like an additional SHELLDER. The rhythmic thrusting of both of her CATERPIE vines being pleasured simultaneously overwhelmed Delilah and sent her into a lust induced trance. Her mind was completely taken over by her need and she automatically started rubbing her fingers against her own WEEDLE, while driving her insertions even further down each of their orifices. Her vines became extremely sensitive and sent wave after wave of carnality to her bulb and throughout her body, provoking the bulbasaur to increase her tempo yet another notch.

The thief's eyes were literally tearing up because of the sensational HYDRO PUMPing she was receiving. The METAPOD stimulating her CLOYSTER seemed to fill more and more of her up; hitting spots in her SHELLDER she never knew she had. And the CATERPIE in her mouth had started leaking MOO MOO MILK-SOLAR BEAM all over her tongue that made her mouth tingle and burn, causing Green's lips to envelop it even tighter, eager to extract another drop of its erotic juices. The second climax that had been building inside her was ready to erupt and a lascivious whimper escaped from her throat, causing her lips to hum around Delilah's CATERPIE vine.

"Green! I-I think I'm gonna BEEDRILL!" said Delilah.

The vibrations from Green's lips sent little surges of pleasure through the bulbasaur's vine, enough to send the already enraptured pokemporph over the edge. Delilah's CATERPIE vines gushed at the same time, flooding Green with a deluge of warm, sticky SOLAR BEAM from both ends. Green ASH KETCHUM'D too, more powerfully than the first time, eliciting another scream that was dampened by her CATERPIE and ONIX filled mouth, and rocking her body with a series of amatory convulsions. Both partner's shuddered and shook as the last tremors of pleasure dissipated inside their bodies before collapsing on top of the stack of blankets underneath them in a puddle of exhaustion.

The sounds of familiar voices calling her name caused Delilah to wake from her sleep. She lethargically picked herself off the floor and shuffled her naked form to the basement window, a small square that was only a foot over ground level. Outside she saw Pyra and Hilda searching the area outside and shouting_ 'Delilah!?' _after every few steps. They were looking for her.

The bulbasaur turned and looked at Green. She was knocked out cold, softly snoring away with a content smile formed on her lips. If Delilah left now she could return to the professor without any resistance or attempts to _persuade _her otherwise. Then they could come back and capture the thief, turning her into the police and have her face punishment for her crimes. Delilah carefully grabbed her clothes that lay scattered around Green's body and dressed herself, before making her way to the stairs.

However, when Delilah reached the foot of the stairwell she paused and glanced back at the girl who was still peacefully slumbering. She stood like this for a long moment, chewing against the inside of her cheek, a habit the grJIGGLYPUFF-type would perform whenever she was deep in thought. Finally Delilah emitted a long sigh as she turned away from the stairs and returned to the makeshift bed, taking her clothes back off and cuddling up next to Green. Still asleep, the girl unconsciously turned her body to face Delilah and nestled in closely to her pokemon, who put an arm around the girl and kissed her forehead before drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ!

The link to the uncensored version is available in my profile.

You'll notice that the majority of the explicit words and scenes have been invaded by random capitalized letters. That's because this story would have gotten kicked off this site if it remained explicit. The uncensored versions are listed above. Please check them out. I will continue posting updates on this site for those of you who'd like to follow me on fanfiction. You'll just have to revisit the hyperlinks in my profile to view uncensored updates. Also feel free to post your reviews on this site. I still check fanfiction a lot.

* * *

><p>After their mGEODUDEage, Hilda and Pyra walked back to the lab. Professor Oak and Delilah were still gone but waiting in their place were Hilda's friend Rosa and her new WATER GUNle. Excited to see her, Hilda let out a squeal and ran towards her, giving Rosa a rambunctious hug which caused the girl's long, dark brown pigtails to jostle.<p>

Hilda had known Rosa since she was eight years old and the two had grown up to become best friends. She had always been too nervous to tell Rosa, but Hilda had also developed a huge crush on her childhood friend. She was caring and fun and Hilda thought that Rosa was jaw-droppingly beautiful. She had the prettiest face Hilda had ever seen and Hilda spent many moments sneaking peeks at her friend's curvy GEODUDE which was often accentuated by Rosa's favorite pair of skin-tight, black nylon leggings. Still, no matter how much she secretly lusted for her, Hilda knew she would likely never risk their relationship and reveal to Rosa how she really felt.

"Rosa! Happy birthday!" exclaimed Hilda.

Rosa chuckled, returning her friends embrace.

"Relax Hilda, you almost knocked the wind right out of me," said Rosa. "Happy birthday to you too! And I'm impressed! You woke up a lot sooner than I thought you would."

Hilda playfully poked her friend in the belly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Besides, do you really think I would oversleep on a day like today? Not a chance!" said Hilda.

"You _are _that bad. You wouldn't make a day to clGEODUDE on time if wasn't banging down your door every morning and dragging you out of your bed. But like I said, I'm impressed. Of course, I still beat you here though and got my first choice. This is Amy," said Rosa, putting a hand on her WATER GUNle's shoulder.

Amy had light blue skin, hazel eyes, and a blue bobbed haircut. Her back was protected by a hard, brown turtle shell with a scaly, yellow underside that hugged the curves hiding underneath. A white ridge connected the two sides of her shell together and poking out from underneath it was a long, curly tail that perked up in the air.

"Ah, nice to meet you Amy. So, you were the one that was making Rosa scream?" teased Hilda.

Rosa blushed deeply while Amy gave an aloof smile.

"Is that right? I didn't realize we were so loud." said Amy.

"We were only in the hallway for a moment but I was pretty sure I heard Rosa's voice. It sounded like she was having fun," said Hilda. "Anyway, let's stop embarrGEODUDEing poor Rosa, she looks like she's about to die. You two already know Pyra, right?"

"Yeah, they know me," said Pyra, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"When Rosa didn't pick her, Pyra got a little upset," said Amy.

"That's a nice way of putting it. She called me an insolent little PIKACHU and spat on me," said Rosa.

Hilda turned to Pyra, who was still looking away and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow! What the CATCH!?" exclaimed Pyra.

"Don't be a jerk, Pyra! You don't treat other people like that. Now apologize to her," said Hilda.

"Who do you think you are? No way. You can't make me apologize," said Pyra.

Hilda responded by glaring into Pyra's eyes with a deadly serious stare. Pyra stared back at her defiantly before fidgeting uncomfortably and averting her eyes.

"_Tch!_ Fine, I'll apologize. Just stop looking at me like that, it's buggin' me out," said Pyra.

Pyra sulked over and stood in front of Rosa.

"Sorry…Rosa," mumbled Pyra, her face contorting into a grimace as she spoke the girl's name.

"Sure, I accept your apology, although you looked like someone was twisting a knife inside your gut when you were doing it," said Rosa.

"_I might have actually preferred that_," muttered Pyra under her breath.

The doors of the lab opened abruptly and Professor Oak walked through breathing heavily, sweat covering her skin and clothes.

"Professor?" said Hilda.

"Delilah has been kidnapped," said Professor Oak between weighted breaths.

"Wait, what?" said Pyra.

Professor Oak took a deep breath and composed herself, standing up straight and speaking clearly this time.

"Delilah has been kidnapped. A young woman captured her with some kind of special pokeball and ran away. I chased her for as long as I could but I lost her somewhere on the east side of Pallet," said Professor Oak.

"Oh no, you can't be serious!? We've got have to catch her before she's gone for good!" said Hilda.

"The odds of finding her now are slim but we still have a chance. We must act quickly though. I'm going to get Professor Maple; she's a friend who's staying with me right now and the two of us will look around in her van. You girls go and search on foot. The thief had light brown hair and when I saw her she was wearing a sky blue tank top with a red skirt. Now go! Let's make haste!" said the professor.

The group searched until dusk. The two professors went scouting throughout Pallet and Route 1 in Maple's van while Hilda and Rosa split up with their pokemon and combed nearly the entirety of Pallet Town. When the six of them returned to the lab, none of them had discovered even a hint as to where the thief might have been. Professor Oak said she would look again tomorrow and that the two girls should go home and get some sleep. Though the girls and their pokemon protested, especially Pyra who blamed herself for causing Delilah to leave the lab in the first place, Professor Oak GEODUDEured them that she was confident that she would eventually find Delilah and that the thief had likely escaped Pallet by now anyway.

"Go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day and you will have better luck finding Delilah through your travels. Before you leave though, Professor Maple has something for each of you," said Professor Oak.

"Ah, yes. Hey girls, I'm Maple, a professor from the Hoenn region. Professor Oak used to be my mentor and I'm visiting her to -," Professor Maple paused. "Huh…strangely enough I seemed to forget why I visited you professor."

"There was some great discovery you wanted my counsel on, if I remember correctly," said Oak.

"Hmmm…oh! The zubats! They've been defecating -," Maple paused again and looked at the two girls. "Actually, it's best I tell you about it when we're alone. Anyway, you girls went through quite some trouble today helping the professor look for her bulbasaur; I thought it would be nice if at least something good came out of it. Here, I want you to take these," said Professor Maple.

The young professor handed Hilda and Rosa a pokedex and five pokeballs each.

"Thanks Professor. One thing though, these pokedex look a little…strange," said Rosa.

"They look like MASTER BALLs," said Hilda.

Indeed they did. The pokedex were seven inches long, bright pink, and unmistakably in the shape of a penis.

"Cool, right!" said Professor Maple. "I designed them myself. As you all know, over the last hundred or so years the libido of the global population has drastically increased both in people and pokemon. There are a lot of theories as to what caused this curious phenomenon, but one thing's certain: it's had a huge impact on our culture. Competitive sex has become just as legitimate as pokemon battles, wild pokemon now try to rape and enslave the humans they encounter instead of attacking and killing them, and the way trainers capture and raise their pokemon has become completely sexualized. I believe that our pokedex should model the changing of our times and so I invented these babies. They're prototypes, so they might have a few bugs but they should work just fine."

"Okay. So…how exactly does it work?" said Rosa.

"Well, how do you think it works?" replied Maple.

"I mean, I have a pretty good guess," said Rosa. "I feel more than a little uncomfortable saying it out loud though."

Professor Maple giggled.

"Basically stick them in one of the target pokemon's orifices for a few seconds and it'll synthesize their DNA into readable data. The pokedex have AI and are voice activated so to turn them on just say_, 'pokedex: on',_ and a holographic touchscreen will pop up. There's a lot more stuff that it can do too but I don't want to be here all night so I'll let you two figure it out on your own," said Maple.

"Great! Rosa you should sleep over tonight, we can try them out together," said Hilda, making a lewd gesture with the pokedex.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pGEODUDE. A sleepover sounds fun though!" said Rosa. "Would your mother mind?"

"I'll call ahead but I know she'll be cool with it. My mom loves you! Now let's get out of here, I'm bushed," said Hilda.

The two girls returned their pokemon - who were also exhausted from all the walking they did - to their pokeballs and said goodbye to the two professors.

When they arrived at Hilda's house, Ms. White was delighted to see Rosa and kept the tired pair from bed far longer than they intended to be, chatting incessantly about this and that. Eventually Hilda had to pry Rosa away from her mother so they could go to her room and get ready for bed. They went upstairs and took turns taking showers and changing into their sleepwear. Hilda wore a black tank top and a hot pink pair of boxers while Rosa had on a light pink t-shirt and a red pair of long pajama bottoms. When they were finished, Hilda turned off the light and the two friends hopped into Hilda's queen size bed together.

Though Hilda was very tired, she had so many thoughts racing through her mind after everything that had happened today that it was impossible to relax and go to sleep.

"Hey," said Hilda, placing a hand against Rosa's back. "Are you having trouble sleeping too?"

Rosa turned her body between the sheets to face Hilda.

"Yeah," said Rosa. "So much stuff went on today and tomorrow we'll finally be going off on our big journeys. It's funny, I've always been so excited for this moment, but now that it's happening I'm feeling a little apprehensive."

"I understand. Everything seems to be changing so fast," said Hilda. "By the way, this might sound weird but…does anything seem different to you today?"

"Yeah, today I felt like I began a new chapter in my life, like nothings ever going to be the same again."

"That's not exactly what I meant," said Hilda.

It was more or less official now; Hilda was the only stranger to this alter world – or whatever it was. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. After all, there were no pokemorphs, futas, or MASTER BALL pokedex in her former reality. Still, it would have been nice to talk with someone who could relate with her about it, especially her best friend.

"Anyway, did you really sleep with Amy this morning?" asked Hilda.

Hilda felt her friend become uneasy.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Rosa.

Hilda placed her hand on the side of Rosa's abdomen to try and comfort her.

"Don't be shy, you can tell me. I did some stuff with Pyra."

"You did?!" said Rosa.

"Well yeah, she kind of dragged me off to the professor's study and, well we didn't exactly have sex, but we had some fun. You sound surprised. From what Professor Maple was saying, isn't that what trainers do now to raise their pokemon?"

"Yeah…I guess I just haven't completely gotten used to that part. That was your first time doing stuff like that, right? You haven't done anything else with anyone I don't know about, have you?" asked Rosa.

It might have been Hilda's imagination but she thought she sensed a tinge of jealousy in Rosa's voice.

"No, today was the only time," said Hilda.

"And what did you two _do_, exactly?"

"Well, if you really want to know, we made out for a little bit and then I, um, gave her a blowjob. And then some other stuff happened and by the time we were finished she was giving me a back mGEODUDEage."

"I see…" said Rosa.

"What about you? What happened with you and Amy?"

"Like I said, I don't really want to talk about it," said Rosa, brushing Hilda's hand away from her side and turning her body again so that her back was facing Hilda.

"Rosa? Are you okay? You're not mad at me are you?" said Hilda.

"Why would I be mad at you?" said Rosa. "I'm just tired and I think I'm able to go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"You're such a horrible liar," said Hilda.

In a swift motion, Hilda pulled her friend over so that she lied on her back and mounted her hips, pinning her to the bed.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Hey keep it down, my mom's probably just going to sleep now," said Hilda. "Something's up with you. You just got weird all of a sudden. What's going on?"

Hilda could make out Rosa's furrowed brow and pouting lips in the darkness.

"Nothing's wrong. Now get off, you're hurting me," said Rosa.

"I've known you for eight years; I know when you're lying. You're upset about something and I'm not getting off you until you tell me what it is," said Hilda.

"I already told you. Nothing's wrong, I just want to get some sleep."

"Alright then, I can wait," said Hilda.

"You're such a pain sometimes you know that? Why don't you go have fun with Pyra and let me get some rest."

"Hold on," said Hilda. "You're jealous, aren't you? You're jealous because Pyra and I messed around. But why?"

"Seriously!? Is your skull really that thick? Why do you think?" replied Rosa.

Finally it clicked inside Hilda's head.

"You…like me? Are you serious?"

Rosa didn't reply immediately and avoided Hilda's eyes, instead staring out through one of the bedroom's windows. She was glad it was dark at least, otherwise Hilda would have noticed her face had turned beet red. Similar to Hilda, she kept a secret crush on her friend since she was twelve. She never thought she would have let Hilda know until now though.

"Yeah Hilda, I do," whispered Rosa, still looking nervously away from her crush. "For a while now, actually."

Struck with disbelief, Hilda sat stunned on top of Rosa for a moment. Gradually a smile formed onto her face as her stupor subsided and she removed herself from Rosa's hips, positioning herself so that she was lying closely next to her and meeting her gaze.

"Hey," said Hilda. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, you didn't freak out or run away. That's good. My heart is beating so fast, I feel like it's about to punch its way out of my chest though," said Rosa. "I'm sorry I got upset like that. I know that's what trainers do with their pokemon and it's not like were even together or anything, I just got so angry when you were talking so casually about it. To be honest, Amy and I didn't really do anything. Professor Oak had to encourage me to try it in the first place but when Amy started kissing me and taking off my clothes I had a little meltdown and I screamed."

She took a deep breath.

"I guess I'm also envious that you're able to approach sex so confidently, like it's no big deal. I'm so scared about doing it. I'm worried I'll mess up or I won't be any good or my partner won't like me afterwards. A lot of things. And then there's the fact that I like you and – wow this is really embarrGEODUDEing – I had always hoped maybe your first intimate moment would've been with me…"

Rosa looked longingly into Hilda's eyes for a second before catching herself and bashfully closing her eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe I just said all that. You must really think I'm weird now," said Rosa.

Hilda responded by placing her hand against the back of Rosa's neck and gently stroking her fingers through her hair.

"I get it. And no, I don't think you're weird. I think that what you did just now took a lot of guts and that you were the most vulnerable I've ever seen you – and it was beautiful. Now I have a surprise for you," said Hilda. "Keep your eyes closed."

Hilda leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Rosa's lips.

The kiss forced Rosa's eyes to widen with utter astonishment. After Hilda withdrew, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Rosa's dumbstruck expression.

"I've had a crush on you for a long time too," whispered Hilda.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes a moment longer before Rosa wildly wrapped Hilda in her arms and returned her kiss. Then she kissed her again and again until the two girls lips were nearly locked together, only releasing for desperate breaths of air.

Rosa's lips were warm and tasted like cherries and she clung to Hilda so tightly that Hilda felt that if Rosa pressed her any closer into her body that she wouldn't be able to breathe. The two teenagers tossed and turned along the bed, shifting positions and playfully fighting for dominance. Occasionally Hilda would break away from Rosa and make out with her neck, aggressively kissing and biting it just hard enough to make Rosa gasp in pleasure, or tongue and nibble along her sensitive ear. When Hilda returned to Rosa's mouth, Rosa would voraciously suck and pull at Hilda's lips and then push her tongue between them to tease and dance with Hilda's tongue.

While the two desirous girls kissed and tumbled about, a tent formed between Rosa's legs and prodded against Hilda's body. Once Hilda felt Rosa poking her, her eyes widened in surprise and she broke away from Rosa's lips.

"You're a futa?!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Yeah, I thought you already knew that?" said Rosa.

Apparently being a futa was a common thing in this world, Hilda already knew of three. She had to practice not reacting so strongly when she found out some girls had WEEDLEs. It was strange, though. In the other world, Hilda was pretty sure Rosa didn't even know what the word futa meant and now she was one. Definitely strange yet it turned Hilda on a little as well.

"Oh, right," said Hilda. "Hey, do you feel comfortable enough with me to take things further?"

"Futher?" said Rosa.

"Yeah, like more than just making out," said Hilda. "I want you so bad right now."

A faint gulp came from Rosa's throat as she thought about how to respond to Hilda's question.

"Y-yes, I mean, of course I want to," said Rosa. "I'm just nervous about it, I guess."

Hilda smiled reGEODUDEuringly and placed a couple gentle kisses on Rosa's lips.

"I understand. We'll take it slow, okay? You're safe with me. Nothing you can do will make me change the way I feel about you," said Hilda.

Rosa nodded.

"Okay, now sit up for a second and lift your arms in the air," said Hilda.

Rosa complied and Hilda delicately removed her shirt, exposing her bare chest.

Hilda's lips returned to Rosa's but now she kissed her more slowly and sensually. The way their lips repeatedly intertwined and drifted apart was graceful, like a dance. Hilda guided Rosa so that she lied back on the mattress and deliberately kissed her way down her neck and over her chest.

Cupping one of Rosa's DRAGONITES in her hand, Hilda pursed her lips against its supple flesh, kissing along her fair skin until she reached her erect pink CATERPIE. With the tip of her tongue, Hilda preformed slow, teasing circles around Rosa's areola, stopping occasionally to press her lips around her CATERPIE and suck and tongue her CLEFAIRY. Rosa's heavy breaths and faint gasps signified to Hilda that she was doing a good job and she kissed her way over to Rosa's other side and performed the same tactic.

Hilda made her way back up Rosa's body and kissed Rosa once before withdrawing her lips.

"I'm going to play with your BOULDER BADGE now. Is that okay?" said Hilda.

"Y-yeah," said Rosa.

"Okay, good. Now take off your pajamas for me."

Rosa awkwardly lifted her rear off the mattress and took her pajamas off. The sheets of the bed still covered everything below her waist; however, the large tower that tented the fabric made it very apparent what was hiding underneath and Hilda pulled the covers off and over it.

Seeing Rosa's sex caused Hilda to gasp in delight. It was long and exceptionally thick, with a perfectly shaped and swollen ABRA.

"Wow, Rosa. You're BOULDER BADGE is incredible," said Hilda, as her fingers wrapped around Rosa's WEDLE and gave it a gentle tug. "I can barely grip my fingers around it."

Hilda slowly started to milk Rosa, pushing her skin up and down at a steady, methodical pace.

"How does that feel?" said Hilda.

"Really good," said Rosa.

"Good. I'm going to wet it now. It'll make it feel even better," said Hilda.

She leaned her head over Rosa's WEDLE and enveloped her lips around it, working her way as far down as she could so that it was thoroughly coated in her saliva before coming back up and repeating the motion again for good measure. She could feel Rosa's WEEDLE throbbing eagerly in her mouth, hungry for more. Maybe she would tend to it like that again soon but for now Hilda's lips retreated and she returned to stroking Rosa's penis again.

The two girls made out with each other while Hilda continued to mGEODUDEage Rosa's BOULDER BADGE, now saturated with her spit. She picked up her pace a little, but was careful to keep her away from even nearing an SOLAR BEAM. Rosa was panting heavily and one of her hands had pulled Hilda's tank top over her CLEFAIRY and was groping at her DRAGONITES and kneading her nipples. The inhibitions Rosa had were quickly disappearing and Hilda sensed that she was ready to take things to another level.

Releasing her grip from Rosa's STEELIX, Hilda crawled off the bed and removed her top and underwear so that now she was naked as well. She walked over to a bag on the floor and rummaged through it for a second before pulling out her metallic pink pokedex and shooting a grin at Rosa, who couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"You can't be serious. I thought I told you I'd pGEODUDE on using the weird pokedex MASTER BALL tonight," said Rosa.

"Oh really? I have a feeling once you try it you'll have a change of heart," said Hilda.

"No way. You are not putting that thing anywhere near me."

Hilda ignored Rosa's pleas and sauntered over to the bed, grinning mischievously the entire time. Rosa started to scurry to the opposite edge but Hilda caught her and pulled her in close.

"Got you! Now you're all mine to poke and probe with my MASTER BALLdex at my leisure," said Hilda.

"No! Hilda, stop teasing me! You're freaking me out," said Rosa.

"Teasing you? I'm serious! All your holes belong to me now!" said Hilda, releasing a fake evil laugh.

Rosa broke away from Hilda's clutches and used a pillow to wallop her upside the head.

"Knock it off Hilda!" said Rosa.

"Ouch! Jeez I was just joking around. Well, kind of. I won't use it if you don't want me too," said Hilda. "I do have something I want to try though, here, lay down," said Hilda patting her hand on the empty space next to her.

"You're not going to do anything funny now, are you?" said Rosa.

Hilda scooted over to Rosa and kissed her lips.

"Trust me; you're going to love it."

Hilda pressed her hand against Rosa's chest and gently pushed her into the bed. Once Rosa's back was pressed to the mattress, Hilda positioned herself on top of Rosa so that her mouth hovered over Rosa's BOULDER BADGE and her VEEEEENAUSAUR nearly straddled Rosa's face.

Rosa had become slightly limp during their playful tussle so Hilda took hold of Rosa's STEELIX and brought it up to her mouth, leaning into it and letting penetrate between her lips. Within seconds she felt Rosa grow inside her mouth, as if with every suckle Hilda was breathing new life into her BOULDER BADGE until she had nursed Rosa back to her former glory.

The pleasure Hilda so expertly delivered unto Rosa almost made her forget Hilda's needy VEEEEENAUSAUR that was begging for her affection. Rosa licked her lips and enveloped her mouth around Hilda's box and began lapping her tongue along the whole of her GIOVANNI, licking it eagerly like it was a tasty ice cream cone. The stimulating waves produced from Hilda's sex tingled up her spine and came out of her mouth in the form of muffled hum, while her lips strained to contain Rosa's thick STEELIX. Hilda let Rosa's WEEDLE pop out of her mouth for a moment while she let herself indulge in freely riding Rosa's face.

"Yeah, just like that," cooed Hilda.

Rosa kept her steady pace but let her tongue press harder against Hilda's PIKACHU, letting her mind become consumed in pleasing her crush. With Rosa occupied, Hilda crept her hand over to the edge of the bed where her pokedex laid and clutched it in her hand before puckering her lips around Rosa's BOULDER BADGE again. As she did this, Hilda took a finger and slid it along Rosa's girl part before CATCHING it inside her and rubbing it along the roof of her VULPIX in a _come hither _motion.

Overwhelmed by having both her GIOANNIS tended to at once, Rosa released a husky groan and let her head collapse against the mattress.

"Hilda! O-oh Arceus. Don't stop. Please, don't stop," said Rosa.

Hilda had absolutely no intentions of stopping. In fact, she intended to push things much further.

As Hilda deftly milked her lips up and down Rosa's WURMPLE a and fingered her BEEDRILL, Rosa lifted her head back up and returned her mouth to Hilda's SABRINA. With her head spinning from the simultaneous CATCHING she was receiving, she could no longer maintain her steady pace and instead frantically lapped and slobbered her tongue along Hilda's VEEEEENAUSAUR like a dog. Rosa's vigorous tonguing made Hilda want to cry out in ecstasy but she suppressed her screams by gagging her mouth deeper on Rosa's BOULDER BADGE until she thought she could feel it tickle the back of her throat. Needing to breath, Hilda withdrew her lips and took a few heavy gasps. Her jaw was sore from being stretched out for so long and needed a break. She decided now would be a good time for the next course of action…

Continuing to BATTLE Rosa, Hilda took the pokedex and positioned it just above her MEW. Rosa was still tonging her CELEBI with enthusiasm and oblivious to Hilda's intentions. Grinning in anticipation over the fun that was about to ensue, Hilda withdrew her finger and replaced it with about five inches of her MASTER BALL pokedex.

"AGH!? ROSA YOU-," said Rosa, her screams muffled by Hilda's crotch, which she pressed firmly against Rosa's mouth in order to quell her protests.

Hilda jerked Rosa's WEDLE with one hand while she pumped her MASTER BALL in and out of her with the other. Initially Rosa's POKECENTER were so tight they nearly pushed the MASTER BALL out every time Hilda would force it back in. The feeling was uncomfortable and too tight for Rosa who had never been penetrated like that before, and she was shaking her head and fruitlessly fighting to free herself from underneath Hilda's body. Hilda continued though, in spite of Rosa's resistance, and as she did so Rosa's POKECENTER began to slack and mold to the pokedex's form. As Rosa gradually relaxed into the experience, her desperate yelps turned into sultry moans that vibrated against Hilda's VEEEEENAUSAUR and sent pleasurable quivers down her thighs.

With Rosa no longer squirming to escape, Hilda lifted her hips off of her face.

"See, I told you you'd like it," said Hilda.

"Hilda, you're a real jerk." said Rosa. "B-but don't stop…I want it deeper."

Hilda was happy to oblige.

As she increased the pace of her hand pumping along Rosa's BOULDER BADGE, Hilda pushed the MASTER BALL in another inch, causing Hilda to moan and bite her lip. The metallic probe felt incredibly smooth as it glided in and out of Rosa's VEEEEENAUSAUR, filling her up and enticing the girl to gently rock her hips with it in unison. Rosa attempted to pleasure Hilda's CLOYSTER again but the effort proved futile. The combination of her girthy BOULDER BADGE being milked and the pokedex sending pulses of ecstasy through her body was too intense for Rosa to do much else other than tremble and moan.

"Hilda I-" said Rosa before she gasped sharply and a powerful swell of pleasure began to erupt in her GIOVANNI.

She was about to SOLAR BEAM.

Hilda cursed under her breath; she was hoping Rosa would last long enough so that she could CATCH her later. In an act of desperation, Hilda clamped her fingers tightly just under the base of Rosa's STEELIX as the speed in which she GEODUDEaulted her VEEEEENAUSAUR went into double-time. The conflicting sensations of having one GIOVANNI fighting for release while the other climaxed caused Rosa to scream out in a queer mixture of agony and elation. Her SABRINA contracted and shuddered hysterically as scream after scream emitted from her mouth. Hilda was surprised her mother hadn't come bursting through the door in a panic by now. Finally Hilda felt Rosa's SOLAR BEAM subside as she melted into a shaking puddle on the mattress.

Removing her face from Rosa's crotch, Hilda shimmied her body around so that her head lay next to her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Rosa, are you okay!? I've never heard anyone scream like that," said Rosa.

The pupils in Rosa's eyes were dilated and she was breathing wild, heavy breaths. She did not say a word, and instead only stared at Hilda with the eyes of ravenous hunter.

"Rosa?" said Hilda.

Before she could even react, Hilda was pushed face first into the bed and felt her hips being propped up so that her GEODUDE stuck up in the air. Rosa gripped Hilda's hips with a force that betrayed the young girl's short and skinny stature, and although Hilda couldn't see it, she sensed the vicious heat exuding from her rock hard DRAGONAIR hover just centimeters away from her virgin PIKACHU.

"Hilda," said Rosa. "I don't know what just happened, but you have no f-f-f-f-CATCHING idea how hungry my BOULDER BADGE is right now. I'm going to CATCHyou like a dirty little animal, until it hurts so good your screaming like I screamed. And then I'm going to SOLAR BEAM all over your body and mark you with my HYPER POTION."

Hilda barely had time to gulp before Rosa stabbed her BOULDER BADGE as far as it would go inside Hilda's PIKACHU, sending a surge of pain throughout her body.

"Rosa! You're hurting me!" said Hilda.

"Good," replied Rosa, planting an aggressive slap unto Hilda's shapely GEODUDE.

Rosa battered Hilda's VEEEEENAUSAUR with abandon, ramming her mGEODUDEive ONIX against Hilda's walls, demanding that they accommodate the entirety of her form. Hilda felt like her VEEEEENAUSAUR was going to tear apart and cried out in anguish, while the force of Rosa's thrusts sent shockwaves along her flesh and made her large DRAGONITES jiggle with every blow. Despite the pain and the terror she felt, Hilda's VEEEEENAUSAUR was quickly becoming sopping wet, which helped to alleviate some of the discomfort she felt. While she was still scared and didn't know what sort of sadistic change had overcome her friend, extreme arousal was quickly overtaking all her fears and she felt a wanton tingle begin to intensify inside her KABUTOPS.

"I want you to scream out to your mommy," demanded Rosa.

"What?!" said Hilda.

Rosa struck Hilda's GEODUDE again with another slap, causing her to squeal.

"I said, I want you to scream out to your mommy and tell her how good I'm CATCHING you. I want you to scream it so loud that your mom and all your neighbors can hear you."

"R-Rosa? What's gotten into you?" said Rosa, evoking yet another slap on her now bright red cheeks.

Rosa pulled Hilda's thick head of hair back, practically ripping it out of her scalp while forcing her back to arch acutely.

"You heard me, now scream it or I'll shove that pokedex so far up your GEODUDE you'll have to see a doctor to get it out," said Rosa. "And I'm not joking."

"M-m-mommy I-," said Hilda.

Hilda felt Rosa's thumb jam into her GEODUDEhole.

"I said, _scream_ it," said Rosa.

"Mommy Rosa's big BOULDER BADGE is ripping my little VEEEEENAUSAUR into pieces and it hurts! It hurts so good, mommy! All I want is for Rosa to keep CATCHING me, and CATCHING me, and CATCHING me until she SOLAR BEAMS all over my body and makes me drink it up!"

Between Rosa's beastly BOULDER BADGE stretching every fiber of her BUTTERFREE and how shamelessly she was relishing in her own degradation, the SOLAR BEAM that had been building inside her VULPIX exploded, causing her walls to tighten and push out against Rosa's BOULDER BADGE. The extra pressure sent Rosa over the edge as well and the first streams of her MUK began to flood Hilda's VEEEEENAUSAUR. Wave after wave of MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT pumped out of Rosa's BOULDER BADGE until there was no room left in Hilda's CLOYSTER and she had to withdraw her STEELIX, letting the last few surges WATER GUN onto Hilda's GEODUDE and along her back. When Rosa was finished, her knees buckled and she fell forwards next to Hilda, who had also crumpled into the mattress.

The two girls laid strewn about motionlessly, each recapturing her breath and letting the beads of sweat dripping out of their pores cool any leftover desire that lingered within. Eventually Rosa managed to lift her head up and wrap an arm around Hilda's body.

"I'm so sorry Hilda, I didn't know I had that in me," said Rosa. "After you stopped me from coming it was like all I could think about was ravishing you."

Hilda turned to Rosa and shot her a tired smile.

"Please don't be sorry, that was awesome. Not even in my craziest fantasies have I ever imagined I'd get dominated like that. You were fantastic."

Hilda inched closer to Rosa and tucked her head into her bosom as Rosa started to caress her hair.

"Thanks, I guess. I still feel kind of weird about it," said Rosa, "You know, it didn't go exactly how imagined it but I'm glad you were my first."

"I'm glad you were my first too," said Hilda. "Do you think you're over your stigma about sex now?"

"I don't know. I think so. We'll have to try it again soon, just to be sure."

"Sounds like a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Getting tired of having to edit all the words, so I just posted an earlier chapter with a similar word count. If you want to check out my uncensored work in it's full glory, please check out my profile and click on the link to my AoOO account. Feel free to post reviews here as I still check this site and I love them! Next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks.

Hilda awoke to the sound of a series of annoying screeches from her alarm clock. It was eight in the morning and she was still lying stretched out underneath her computer desk as a result of the intense activity she had been engaged in just hours ago. She sluggishly peeled herself off the floor and fumbled over to her alarm, which she promptly swatted to the ground. The alarm landed with a thud but persisted to beep until Hilda kicked it, shooting it across the floor until it crashed against her closet door and ceased. She stood in the middle of her room for a moment and gradually collected herself while attempting to recollect why she had set the alarm to sound off so early. It took only a second for her to remember and a bright smile crept upon her face. Today was her sixteenth birthday! And not only that; today she would receive her first pokemon!

It was not a great exaggeration to say that every child's dream in Kanto was to grow up and go adventuring with their very own pokemon, and Hilda was no exception. She had yearned for this day since her mother took her to see her first pokemon battle eleven years ago, and now the time to receive one had finally come. First she had to get herself ready though, and that meant showering off the sweat and SOLAR BEAM that still stuck to her body from last night's heated roleplaying session. She entered the bathroom in a pleasant daydream, still fantasizing about LUCARIO pikachus and lustful trainers as she undressed in front of the large vanity mirror presiding over the sink. She removed her shirt and examined herself in the mirror, gasping in surprise as to what was discovered.

Her B-cup JIGGLYPUFFs were no longer and were now replaced with huge EE orbs that hung alluringly from her chest. Hilda watched the mirror as she cupped the attractive JIGGLYPUFF and jiggled them around to see if her reflection would follow suite. It did.

_"How the hell did this happen?" she thought to herself. "Could this be a growth spurt? No that's ridiculous. They couldn't grow that fast overnight."_

As she continued to look over herself, she noticed her hips had widened too. She turned sideways and her reflection revealed that she also possessed a shapely, bubble butt. She stood in awe, mesmerized by the aesthetic goddess that lied before her eyes, still refusing to believe that it was her.

"Mom!" cried Hilda, with no response. "Mom!" she called out again.

Hilda heard her mother's footsteps patter towards the bathroom.

"What is it dear? Do you need some toilet paper?" said Miss White.

"Mom, I'm naked but I want you to check something out. Come in."

Hilda's mom opened the door to the bathroom and took a step inside. It was apparent that they shared the same blood. The two had matching blue eyes, thick heads of flowing chestnut hair, and their facial features were nearly identical, although Miss White was noticeably more mature looking. As Hilda was about to speak, the words froze in her mouth when she realized her mother now possessed an even bigger bust than Hilda's and large, waspish hips. Wearing only a very low cut, white t-shirt and a tiny pair of lace panties, Hilda couldn't prevent herself from ogling her mother in a silent stupor.

"Hilda? Are you okay?" said Miss White.

The words jostled Hilda from her trance and she averted her eyes to floor as embarrassment quickly flushed her cheeks.

_"What the hell is going on?" _thought Hilda.

"Oh ummm…I just wanted to see if you noticed anything different about my body."

Miss White scanned over her daughter's form carefully, oblivious to Hilda's discomfort.

"No, everything looks normal to me. Is there anything wrong?" said Miss White.

"You don't think I've gotten…bigger?"

"I don't think so. I think you're in great shape, dear."

"I mean my JIGGLYPUFFs…and my butt. They don't seem, um, different to you?"

Hilda's mother giggled.

"Honey, don't tell me your getting self-conscious all of a sudden. You've got the White family genes, other women would kill to look like you. In fact you look so yummy, sometimes I have to hold back from eating you up myself," responded Miss White.

Hilda's face turned a deeper shade of crimson as intruding visualizations of her mother 'eating her up' pervaded her thoughts.

_"She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother!" _Hilda silently chanted to herself.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take a shower now. Bye," said Hilda, who hastily stepped in the tub and shut the shower curtain behind her.

"You're welcome, silly thing. And happy birthday miss sixteen-year-old! I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs, so don't take too long in there."

Miss White stepped out and shut the bathroom door.

Hilda eventually cleared her head of the lewd reveries she formed of her mother, although she couldn't quite shake off the dirtiness she felt for actually thinking about her in that way.

_"It's not my fault, right? I mean, I didn't make my mom go and become absurdly BLASTOISEing hot all of a sudden! Even a celibate monk would a pop a boner if they saw her, and I'm far from a saint,"_ thought Hilda.

As the brunette finished showering and began dressing herself, her thoughts returned to the strange increase in proportions her, and evidently her mom, suffered overnight. To her surprise, Hilda's wardrobe still fit her new form, very well in fact, as if they had been tailored to her new body while she was sleeping. It was all very surreal to Hilda and she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened, although she couldn't say she wasn't growing to appreciate her new figure. She would catch her hands thoughtlessly playing with her new JIGGLYPUFF or fondling her voluptuous backside as she dressed.

Hilda completed her getup and made her way downstairs decked out in a pair of denim booty shorts, her trusty white and pink cap, and a black vest covering a tight, white tank top that barely contained her bouncy JIGGLYPUFF. Her mother was waiting for her, modestly clothed much to Hilda's relief, and ready to serve her breakfast. She had prepared a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and a stack of banana pancakes, with sixteen small lit candles poked in them. Hilda momentarily forgot about the peculiar happenings of the morning as her mother sang her happy birthday, causing the teenager to blush again -albeit due to a more wholesome form of embarrassment - and gave her a peck on the cheek while sliding a small, festively wrapped package onto her lap. She tore open the gift, revealing a brand new Xtranseiver. Hilda hopped out of her chair and hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much, mom! These things are the coolest! It must have been super expensive. I promise I'll take good care of it," said Hilda.

"You deserve it, honey. You're about to leave home and I wanted to make sure we could keep in touch. These are the new models and it even allows you to video chat! I bought one for myself too so make sure you call me whenever you want to."

Hilda began to loosen her embrace, but her mom still clung to her tightly. Her mother was now tearing up on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Hilda. It seems like you were a baby just yesterday and now look at you, all grown up with a killer JIGGLYPUFF and an amazing WIGGLYTUFF-"

"Mom!" interrupted Hilda.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, dear - your WIGGLYTUFF is actually beyond amazing. Kidding, kidding! Anyway, I want to let you know that I love you and I'm so proud of the woman you've become and are still becoming."

Miss White continued her sobbing before eventually releasing her daughter and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Jeez mom, I'm not leaving Pallet right this second. Besides, I'll make sure I call you every day after I go, okay. You won't even notice I left."

Hilda finished her meal and gave her mother another quick hug before departing.

The walk to the Professor's lab was strange. Pallet was a small town and Hilda knew just about everyone who lived there, yet she saw a multitude of people she had never met before. What was odd about it was she couldn't say that they looked completely unfamiliar either. She swore she had seen some of them before but she couldn't for the life of her remember where. Also peculiar was that not one of them had been male. In fact, even the people who she knew had all been women. And everyone was gorgeous! The strangers that she saw were all attractive and the people she recognized appeared as if they had each gone through a personal makeover. Some even gaining noticeably larger busts, hips, or hind-quarters, just like Hilda and her mother had. It was like she woke up and stepped into some shallow, perverted teenager's wet dream. And as mystified as Hilda was by it all, she was really enjoying all the eye-candy. She took mental notes of everyone who was good-looking enough for her to consider having sex with, and by the time she reached the foot of Professor Oak's lab she concluded that she would probably be more than okay with BLASTOISEing every single person she saw.

_"Maybe this is what happens when you turn sixteen? Your hormones kick into overdrive and everyone suddenly looks extremely BLASTOISEable. Or maybe all my sexual fantasizing is starting to mess with my perception. I have no idea, but whatever it is that's happening is freaking bizarre," _thought Hilda.

After Hilda knocked on one of the red laboratory doors, a woman's voice immediately answered it.

"Coming!" it said.

Within a moment the door swung open. A tall, tan woman, around five foot ten, with short, styled grey hair stood before Hilda. She sported a white lab coat and though she was probably in her forties or fifties, she wore her age very well and kept herself in noticeably good shape.

_"Add another one to the down-to-BLASTOISE list,"_ thought Hilda.

"Hi there," said Hilda aloud. "I'm Hilda and I'm looking for Professor Oak. I've come to receive my first pokemon!"

The woman looked quizzically at Hilda.

"You need look no further. I am Professor Oak. And I've known you since you were a little child, Hilda. Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"What?" replied Hilda. "No, maybe you're mistaken. I'm looking for the owner of this lab. Are you his sister, possibly? He kind of looks like you except he's a _he_."

"_He_? _His_? Is this some kind of new slang you children are using? Hilda, I'm sorry I don't follow you. If this was supposed to be a joke it flew well over my head."

Suddenly something clicked inside Hilda's brain. All the strangers she saw along the way here were not really strangers. They were female versions of the men who lived in the village. She knew they looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why until now.

_"So this IS Professor Oak then?"_ Hilda thought. _"Do men even exist here now? Today is just getting weirder by the minute…could I be going insane?"_

Hilda thought it best to keep her mouth shut about everything, for now anyhow. It appeared that it would be fruitless if she spoke regardless; nobody but her seemed to think there was anything unusual happening. If she was losing her sanity, her mind picked a unusual way of going about it. What with transforming the whole population into a legion of beautiful women. She couldn't say she felt very different either and if this was all a hallucination, it was extremely vivid.

Hilda laughed nervously.

"Sorry Professor Oak. I guess I'm just anxious about getting my pokemon. I didn't mean to confuse you," lied Hilda.

"That's understandable. A lot of kids get anxiety before they arrive here. You're coming of age and some big changes are ahead of you."

Professor Oak placed a friendly hand along Hilda's back and gently guided her inside.

"Now come, let's get you your pokemon."

Inside, the lab looked the same as it had the night before except all the windows were wide open and now there were two pokeballs resting along the steel table in the center of the room. Each ball was decorated with a small emblem over the button used to activate it: one a green leaf, the other an orange and yellow flame.

"Originally I had three pokemon to select from but another girl got here fifteen minutes ago and WARTORTLEed up the squirtle for herself," said Professor Oak.

"That's alright. As long as charmander and bulbasaur are still available, I'm happy. I'm still undecided over which one I'll pick," said Hilda. "By the way, who was the other girl? Was it Rosa?"

"Yes, that was her name."

"I figured. It's her sixteenth birthday today too."

"Oh, that's right. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. We were actually going to walk here together but she was worried I would oversleep so she said she would just wait for me outside after she chose her pokemon, if I got here late. Where is Rosa anyway? She didn't leave already, did she?"

"Oh no, she's still here. She's just getting acquainted with her squirtle in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Oh? That's weird."

"Not really. It's encouraged that new trainer's spend some intimate time alone with their new pokemon, that way they can begin to develop a close relationship with one another straightaway. The most important quality of a successful trainer is that she's able to create deep bonds with each of her pokemon. You should've already known this."

The suggestive way Professor Oak uttered the word _intimate _perked Hilda's curiosity for a moment before she idly shrugged it off.

Professor Oak had led Hilda in front of the table with the two pokeballs and positioned herself so that she stood behind the two shiny red and white spheres. She placed her hands against the table's surface and leaned her body slightly over it, shooting Hilda a playful smirk before she spoke.

"So, are you ready to choose your first pokemon?" said the professor.

"Absolutely! I decided I'll go with Charmander!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Wait, don't you at least want to see them first before you choose?"

"Not particularly, a charmander's a charmander right? They all pretty much look the same, don't they?"

"Hilda, maybe your understanding of pokemon is just extremely limited, but it's common knowledge that each species of pokemon can vary drastically from one another. Sure, most charmander have the same orange and yellow skin, but there can be differences in height, hair color, eye color, facial features, body type, and so on."

This was news to Hilda. She had never seen a charmander that wasn't nearly identical to the rest of their species, much less one with hair. She was willing to be proved wrong though. Today was full of surprises and this just seemed like it was going to be another addition to the pile. She snickered to herself as she tried to envision how ridiculous a little charmander would look like with cascading blonde hair.

"Okay, fine then. Show them to me," said Hilda.

With that, Professor Oak grabbed a pokeball in each of her hands and simultaneously pressed their little buttons to release the creatures inside. The pokeballs popped open and two bright red lasers shot out, instantly forming into silhouettes of the beings inside. The silhouettes materialized in less than a second and suddenly standing in front of Hilda were two pokemorphs. The bulbasaur stood five foot two inches tall, the same height as Hilda, with light turquoise skin and emerald green hair done up into a pair of bouncy pigtails. Her eyes were crimson red and she wore a short skirt with a cropped halter top, each made up of dark green leaves. Sparsely dotted along her arms and legs were spots of emerald skin and protruding from her upper back was a large leafy bulb. To her left stood the charmander-morph, who was about three inches taller than her fellow poke-sister. She had orange skin except for the long yellow cream colored area that started just above her chest and travelled down her abdomen, around her GEODUDE, and ended underneath the underside of her slinky five-foot tail at its tip, where a steady flame perpetually burned. Her hair was dark red, short, and pixie-like, with long bangs that nearly touched her green eyes. Around her waist was a black mini-skirt, which her tail poked out from underneath, and hiding her chest was a cropped maroon t-shirt adorning a couple suggestive tears that made patches of flesh visible from her pert C cup JIGGLYPUFFs.

"Girls, meet Hilda. She'll be choosing one of you today to be her new pokemon," said Oak.

"I hope she has better taste than the last girl who was just here," muttered the charmander, crossing her arms over her chest. "Picking a squirtle over me - the little CLOYSTER."

"That's Pyra. Don't mind her, she's still miffed Rosa didn't pick her. This is-," said the professor, before the grass-type pounced on Hilda, nearly knocking her to floor.

"Oh my gosh! You're the most delectable human I've ever laid eyes on. I'm Delilah! You should totally pick me! I'll love you forever and make you happy and do whatever you want!"

"Erm, hi," was all Hilda was able to muster.

To her surprise, Hilda wasn't as awestruck as she thought she should have been. Baffling changes had been the norm for today, so she figured she was learning to adjust quickly to all the twists. That's not to say she wasn't shocked, anthromorphic pokemon had definitely came out of leftfield; but all things considered, she was handling everything rather well. In fact, HIlda actually enjoyed all the inexplicable things that were happening. It was like her ideal fantasy world was coming to life before her eyes and she was stoked that there were pokemorphs! Her head just felt like it was ready to implode and the overactive bulbasaur chatting away wasn't helping the matter.

"What do you like to do? What's your favorite pokemon? I bet you like bulbasaurs, you look like you have good taste. Wow! You have huge boobs! They look so soft! Mine are tiny compared to yours. You're so pretty! When you pick me, can you teach me how to be as beautiful as you are? You're gonna pick me right?! Right, right, right?!"

Delilah continued ad nauseam before Pyra sneaked over to her side and slid the tip of her tail underneath the grass-type's skirt.

"YEOW!" exclaimed Delilah. The tail's flame had caught fire to her undergarments. "WATER! NOW!"

The bulbasaur turned and made a beeline to the nearest window, vaulting through it and sprinting to the manmade lake Professor Oak had in her backyard.

"I caught that Pyra, that was totally uncalled for," said Oak.

"I disagree. Delilah would have yapped the poor girl's ears off I didn't step in. She gets to learn to take it down a notch or two…or ten," responded Pyra.

"I'm going to see if she's doing okay. Pyra, if you're still here by the end of the day you're in store for some serious discipline tonight."

Pyra grinned.

"I'm always eager to be disciplined by you, Professor."

Hilda thought Pyra was just being cheeky but then she caught the professor returning Pyra's smirk with a brief coquettish smile of her own before exiting the lab and beginning her search for Delilah.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little exchange. There's something going on between you and the professor, isn't there." said Hilda.

"If by that you mean that we BLASTOISE each other on the occasional lonely night, you'd be correct. The professor's not really supposed to be doing that with the pokemon she hands out to you new blood though, so keep that information to yourself." replied Pyra.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you to be so blunt about it."

"I don't tend to mince my words. By the way, you picking me now or what? I wouldn't mind a longer stay with the professor, but I'd rather go tagging along with a pretty thing like you."

Hilda's face reddened at the compliment. She felt put on the spot, plus things were still a bit overwhelming. She was expecting to be choosing between simpler little creatures who could only repeat their names and would depend on her care, not pokemorphs who were independent, intelligent, flirtatious, and promiscuous. She couldn't deny that she felt attracted to the confident orange skinned humanoid though. She was bold and MAGIKARPy, qualities she liked, and Hilda thought she looked really sexy and exotic. She imagined what it would be like to spy on a heated session between Professor Oak and Pyra. To watch a real pokemorph BLASTOISE a woman and not have to rely on fantasies for once. The lips of Hilda's WARTORTLE began to swell as her mind wandered, and she felt her SQUAK grow warm with need.

"Hello? You still there?" said Pyra.

The sixteen-year-old snapped back to reality, unaware she had spaced out.

"Oh, sorry. Well I was going to pick a charmander and the idea of travelling around with a lascivious pokemon like you say you are is rather...intriguing...but I think I'd like to get to know you and Delilah a little more before I make my decision."

Pyra CATERPIEed her head and cast Hilda a devious look.

"You can trust me on this one, you already know all you need to about Delilah. She's like a five year old on a permanent sugar rush: energetic, cheery, and annoying. I love her like a sister, but she needs to learn how to shut her trap. I, on the other hand, am a capable fire-type who can take care of herself and bring her opponents to their knees. Also, I know how to serve my master very well on and _off_ the battle field, if you catch my meaning," said Pyra.

Hilda shot a teasing smile back at the pokemorph.

"Y'know, you're pretty forward for a lab raised pokemon who's probably never set foot outside these grounds. That could get you into trouble someday."

Pyra sauntered over to Hilda, confidently grabbing her by the hands and leaning in next to her face so that the pokemorph's lips tickled the girl's ear when she whispered.

"You said you wanted to get to know me better, right? Well then, we shouldn't waste any time. Follow me," commanded Pyra, leading the young girl through the door underneath the stairwell.

As the two walked down the hall Hilda thought she could make out a familiar voice yelp behind one of the doors. '_Rosa?'_ she thought. She didn't have a chance to investigate with Pyra briskly dragging her along towards an unknown destination. Pyra stopped at a door at the far end of the hallway and popped her head in. She noted a black haired woman with spectacles sleeping on the bed and softly closed the door.

"Occupied," Pyra muttered.

"Where are we going?" asked Hilda.

"Somewhere we won't be bothered," said Hilda, continuing along the hall in search of an empty room.

Hilda was nervous and excited all at once. She was pretty sure she knew what Pyra had in mind, the pokemorph didn't seem like the kind of creature who would find an empty room just so they could have a chat and share a cup of tea. The way Pyra had looked at her in the lab was akin to a predator eyeing its prey, and now she was hunting for the room where she would indulge in her feast.

The charmander eventually found a suitable destination and invited Hilda inside before closing the door behind them. It was Professor Oak's study. Layers of wooden bookcases that towered as high as the ceiling surrounded the room's walls, shelves bursting with an array of academic books, except for one wall which bore windows and a large, antique mahogany desk pushed against it. In the center of the space was an elegant, golden colored couch with an ornate red square rug underneath it.

Hilda had little more than a second to take in the charming study before Pyra pressed her up against the study door and hungrily started kissing her mouth. The pokemorphs hands wasted no time in groping and molesting their way all over the human's body: squeezing her sizeable JIGGLYPUFFs, massaging down her belly, pulling her hips closer, and grabbing her WIGGLYTUFF. Hilda was still a virgin and had never been the victim of a lustful lover before. She was paralyzed at first, overcome with a deluge of intense emotions, but she adjusted herself quickly. First returning Pyra's kisses, then wrapping her arms around the pokemorph until eventually Hilda was just as eagerly indulging in her partner's figure and devouring her lips with her own.

Pyra started undressing Hilda now. Flicking off her cap and tearing off her black vest before pulling her white tank top over her head, which forced her huge melons to pour out and jiggle provocatively against her chest. The pokemorph greedily cupped them in her orange hands, moving them in slow, sensual circles while tenderly pinching her ONIX pink CAKE. Then Pyra removed her own maroon shirt over her head, exposing her more modest but still healthily sized JIGGLYPUFFs. She leaned in again to kiss Hilda, this time penetrating her mouth with her tongue, while grinding her GEODUDE rhythmically along the human's body so that their cushiony JIGGLYPUFF pressed up against and massaged each other.

The human was enraptured in Pyra's assault; her SHELLDER was getting warmer and warmer by the second, and had started dripping with lust. The pokemorph's soft JIGGLYPUFF felt heavenly as they touched and pushed against the girl's own pair, making her PSYDUCK grow hard within her shorts. She moaned as Pyra's tongue explored the crevices inside her mouth and danced with Hilda's. The brunette was so consumed with passion that she almost failed to notice the stiffening budge underneath Pyra's skirt that had been brushing and prodding along her thighs. Hilda instinctively began to reach and feel what it was but stopped when Pyra deflected her hand and pulled her away from the wall. The fire-type pushed Hilda into the velvet couch.

"Stay and don't move," she ordered the girl.

The orange skinned beauty walked over to the desk across from where Hilda sat and turned to face the brunette. Pyra's green eyes, fueled with desire, met Hilda's stare as she seductively undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles so that her black lace panties were revealed. There was something inside them that was causing the front of her underwear to protrude and as Pyra finally pulled her panties off and let them slide down her legs, a semi-ONIX flesh pink CATERPIE popped out from its hiding place.

Hilda gawked over Pyra's ARBOK, worshipping it with her eyes. It was fat and long, nearly six inches and not yet fully ONIX, and seemed to breathe as if it were alive, rising and falling, enticing Hilda to tend to it. This was another revelation for Hilda, LUCARIO's were only supposed to exist in her perverse imagination. She wouldn't waste any time even thinking about what had happened between yesterday and today that had seemingly transformed her world into an erotic wonderland, though. Pyra's tasty looking girl CATERPIE demanded her full attention. She began to remove herself from the couch before the LUCARIOnari pokemorph disallowed the human by holding out the palm of her hand in the air.

"Not yet. Stay right where you. I want you to watch first," said Pyra.

Hilda reluctantly obeyed. Pyra proceeded to spit in her hand and place it over her ARBOK, stroking it up and down as she lubricated it with her own dribble. It began to stand taller and prouder until it reached nearly seven and a half inches. The pokemorph released a moan of pleasure as she continued to stimulate her hardening EKANS by massaging its tender skin, getting off on her teenage admirer who had unconsciously drifted her hand under her shorts and was massaging her hardening PSYDUCK.

"Have you ever sucked CATERPIE before?" teased Pyra.

"A million times," Hilda said. "In my dreams."

Pyra giggled.

"But never a real one?" asked Pyra.

Hilda simply shook her head.

"You're a virgin then, yes? Most girls are until they get their first pokemon. That's another reason why they call us starters," said Pyra. "Would you like me to help you lose it, little girl?"

Hilda didn't respond, but the hunger in her eyes was the only response Pyra needed.

"Come over here and let me give you a lesson in sucking CATERPIE."

Hilda began to get up before Pyra interjected again.

"Don't walk. You have to crawl over like a good obedient MR. MIME."

Hilda froze for a moment before slowly falling to her hand and knees. She felt a little annoyed at the pokemorph: how she teased her and toyed with her. Hilda secretly wished she was confident enough to be the dominate one and order Pyra around. Besides, Pyra couldn't have been as experienced as she let on. She'd probably only ever BLASTOISEed with the professor and maybe the other starters. Still, she did a good job of playing the part and as pushy as she was, HIlda couldn't say being depraved this way wasn't turning her on. The pokemorph looked so erotic pleasuring herself and her thick WEEDLE was practically screaming for Hilda to pucker her lips around it. Hilda slinked closer to Pyra's ONIX ARBOK, arching her back as she crawled on all fours like a well-trained dog, her large apple bottom swaying hypnotically in the air, barely covered by her skimpy shorts. When her face neared mere inches away from Pyra's METAPOD she paused to admire it. It looked even bigger up close and she felt her cheeks begin to flush from the heat that radiated from it.

"Yes, I know I have a pretty CATERPIE, now be a good MR. MIME and start sucking."

Before Hilda could respond, Pyra had already forced her ARBOK in between the girl's lips. Hilda let it relax on her tongue for a second before gradually working her mouth along Pyra's fleshy rod, slowly at first, then gradually increasing her pace. She had never imagined she'd be sucking a real METAPOD like this. Hilda loved them but not on boys, and had often resorted to imagining what it would be like to take one from a sexy LUCARIO girl, which before today had only been an unattainable fantasy. Now she was enthusiastically massaging a thick CATERPIE with her lips from a horny pokemorph, just like the characters she played as on her naughty roleplaying sites, and Hilda's dripping hot CLOYSTER made it apparent she was enjoying every second of it.

Pyra's CATERPIE tasted spicy and pulsated with heat, causing Hilda's mouth to water and lubricate it with her saliva. Already the pokemorph's CATERPIE started to leak with pre-SOLAR BEAM, making it slide effortlessly in and out of the sixteen-year-old's pursed lips. Hilda freed the pokemon's CATERPIE from her mouth with a _pop _and took a breath of air before positioning her mouth over the LUCARIO's SHELLDER and slowly slid her tongue over her PSYDUCK and up the base of her ARBOK until it danced over its mushroom head, gazing lecherously into Pyra's eyes throughout the whole motion.

Pyra released a moan of pleasure.

"BLASTOISE Hilda, not bad. Now stop teasing me and let me BLASTOISE your pretty little mouth again."

The brunette swallowed the pokemon's WEEDLE again with pleasure. As she sucked away, Hilda started to ease more and more of Pyra's CATERPIE into her mouth until she was able to deep throat its whole length. Pyra was hypnotized by the teenage girl as she enveloped the entirety of her ARBOK like a pro, sliding her lips back up to its head before making it disappear inside her again. The fire-type's SHELLDER quickly grew moist watching the eager teen feast on her ARBOK and her pre-SOLAR BEAM leaked like a stream, lapped up happily by Hilda's thirsty tongue.

Hilda felt Pyra's ARBOK twitch inside her oral BLASTOISE hole, nearly tickling the back of her throat.

"Nnh…shit! I'm getting close!"

_'Already?' _Hilda thought. She hadn't even taken off her shorts yet but Pyra was teetering at the point of no return. _'What happened to taking care of my virginity?'_ Before the girl could protest Pyra seized the back of her head and violently started pumping away into her mouth. Hilda became dizzy as she was face BLASTOISEed by the pokemorph's rock hard ARBOK to the point that she was practically gagging on it. Pyra's thrusts were getting quicker still and her METAPOD was practically burning with heat as she reached the brink of her HYDRO PUMP.

Suddenly Pyra's tail squeezed around Hilda's back as she let out a loud cry, spearing her ONIXion as far as she could into Hilda's mouth and unleashing her load. Wave after wave of scorching hot MAGIKARP shot into her mouth causing it to build in the back of her throat. With Pyra's ARBOK choking her and a pool of SOLAR BEAM still mounting inside her oral cavern, all Hilda could do was swallow it all. When Pyra finally released her, Hilda gasped ravenously for air, coughing and spitting up bits of MOO MOO MILK as she struggled for her breath. Her partner's tongue was hanging slightly out of her mouth and her eyes were closed as she leaned back, letting her body be supported by the desk behind her.

"Wow, you wore me out. You're a natural SOLAR BEAM-MR. MIME, Hilda; I wasn't expecting to go so fast. Maybe next time I'll let you take it in your CLOYSTER-"

The pokemorph was suddenly shoved backwards, falling with her back along the desk. Hilda quickly followed, hopping on the desk and positioning herself so that her legs straddled Pyra's chest.

"You've got to be kidding me. You talk a big game and then you can't even go more than three minutes with an amateur like me? You're pathetic. Like you could really teach me anything about sucking CATERPIE? You can't even last long enough to BLASTOISE me properly."

Pyra was stunned. She almost didn't recognize the brunette anymore while she demeaned her this way; it was as if she were suddenly possessed by some vindictive spirit. The pokemorph grew uncomfortable and shameful from Hilda's verbal onslaught. It was true; she really wasn't the sexually confident persona she pretended to play. In fact, this was the first time she had ever had a POKE BATTLE; the only other person she had had SQUAK with was the Professor, but Oak was a hermaphrodite too and she would only use the charmander as a CATERPIE sleeve, never giving her WEEDLE any attention.

"You don't have anything cheeky to say now, do you?" continued Hilda.

Pyra just looked down in silence, avoiding the human's gaze.

"Unbelievable, you're not even gonna fight back? You really are pathetic. Why would I ever choose a pokemon like you who can't even please her trainer? Here, let me show you how to treat your master!"

Hilda aggressively pulled off her shorts and panties from her awkward position over the fire-type and then rammed her GEODUDE in Pyra's face. The pokemon released a surprised gasp that was stifled by the human's SHELLDER smashed up against her lips and squirmed her face underneath Hilda's NURSE JOY. The brunette started to grind her WARTORTLE along Pyra's face, bucking her hips as she used her face like a living SQUAK toy. The pokemon would try to wriggle and struggle from underneath but Hilda countered by applying more pressure and forcing her face so that it remained still. Abusing Pyra's face like this made her feel dominant and powerful, and she took a sort of twisted satisfaction in watching her partner suffocate on her GHASTLY.

"Stick out your tongue so I can BLASTOISE it. It's the least you could do after being such a disappointment."

Pyra submissively obliged and penetrated Hilda's ABRA.

Hilda moaned aloud. She was really getting off on demeaning Pyra and turning her into her personal BLASTOISE puppet. The tongue felt warm and slippery as she rubbed it against her lips, eventually adjusting her motion so that it would tickle her PSYDUCK with each thrust. Once she got into a good rhythm she leaned her arms back against the surface of the desk and arched her back. Hilda's picturesque EE JIGGLYPUFF bounced in the air tantalizingly as she bucked her curvy hips into the pokemorph's face, the girl becoming so enraptured in the act that she started to moan with each thrust.

The young girl's virgin NURSE JOY tasted amazing - like sweet eggnog - and Pyra soon was enthusiastically drinking it up, coaxing more juices from it by thirstily working her way along the whole of Hilda's lips. The feeling of shame began to subside from her mind as it was again replaced with lust, this time with her priority on pleasing her partner. With her free hands she began to stroke her still limp CATERPIE and massage her own PSYDUCK as she relished in the view of Hilda's bouncy JIGGLYPUFF from her perspective underneath her form.

Hilda continued riding the pokemorph's face as an SOLAR BEAM slowly began to build inside her walls. It might have just been her imagination but Pyra's tongue felt like it was penetrating her deeper and the sensations of it exploring her walls and teasing her PSYDUCK were so intense that they forced Hilda to scream out with every breath. Her bucking intensified as well, getting to the point where Pyra had to abandon stimulating herself and grip Hilda's thighs into the ground in order to steady her frantic motions. Feeling Hilda was closing in on her HYDRO PUMP Pyra focused her efforts solely on her PSYDUCK, licking away at it as if she were dying of thirst. Finally Hilda's hips froze and her whole body became overwhelmed with ecstasy, making her thighs quiver with uncontrollably.

All Hilda could do was press deeper against the desk with her hands, elongating her arch ever further as wave after wave of her SOLAR BEAM forced her body to jolt and contract. She was paralyzed with bliss and Pyra's still busy tongue ensured that she would draw out the experience for as long as possible. It was almost too intense. Hilda had never experienced an SOLAR BEAM like this before - like every cell of her body was exploding with pleasure - and if she could've produce something aside from the senseless moans and cries of euphoria, she might have demanded Pyra stop. But she couldn't and so she suffered the SOLAR BEAM to its end, her body convulsing wildly the entire time.

It had only lasted twelve seconds but it felt like an eternity and when the sensation had finally passed Hilda gracelessly removed her VILEPLUME from Pyra's face and staggered to the couch before collapsing on it.

"BLASTOISE!" Hilda shouted, her voice sounding muffled with her face pressed into the couch. "BLASTOISE your BLASTOISEing demon tongue for being so BLASTOISEing good."

Pyra smiled.

"And you were pissed at me for coming quickly? You didn't last much longer, y'know. And I could have kept going if you didn't spazz out just because you had an SOLAR BEAM."

Hilda turned and glared at Pyra.

"Hey! I wasn't the one pretending to be the CATERPIEy, confident SQUAK master you were trying to make yourself out to be. I was the virgn! Still am, no thanks to you and your trigger-happy CATERPIE."

Pyra laughed at the teenager whose cute rage was no doubt being fed by the lingering sensations of her intense release.

"Okay I'll admit it; I'm not that much more experienced than you actually. In fact, this was the first time I ever had my METAPOD sucked. The professor is a real JYNX behind that reserved, scholarly façade of hers and she only ever lets me tend to her CATERPIE – it's really frustrating."

"The professor is a LUCARIO!? And a domintrix!?" exclaimed Hilda.

"Yep. She's really great at it too and some of her confidence has rubbed off on me I guess, but I'm still a virgin like you – well my penis is anyway."

"Interesting…I wonder if the professor in my world was like that too," Hilda wondered aloud. The picture of the male Professor Oak RESEARCHING some nubile young trainer with her hands cuffed and mouth gagged made Hilda snigger to herself.

"The professor in your world?" said Pyra.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I'll tell you more once I've wrapped my head around it myself. Now how are you going to make it up to me for disappointing me before?" said Hilda.

Pyra lifted herself of the table, her orange and yellow skin still glistening with sweat as she smiled seductively at the brunette.

"I could take care of that now, if you like? I'm ready to go another round."

Hilda smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"I'm spent. How about you give me a nice back massage. If you do that, maybe I'll forgive you and let you be my pokemon," said Hilda, who then winked at the pokemorph. "No promises though."

Pyra pouted her lips at the girl before halfheartedly joining Hilda on the large couch and digging her fingers into her back.

"Fine. But I swear if you choose that ditzy bulbasaur my demon tongue is going to torment you for the rest of your life!" said Pyra.

The pokemorph then shoved her face into the side of Hilda's and playfully started licking away at her cheek.

"EEK! No!" screamed Hilda, giggling as she tried to hide her face from Pyra's pestering tongue. "Okay fine, I'll pick you! Now, stop it!"

Pyra ceased her attack and grinned at her new master before happily continuing her massage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter is censored, ya ya ya.

Go to profile for explicit version, ya ya ya.

I am Lorde, ya ya ya.

The sun had just begun to set when the automatic sliding doors to the pokecenter opened for Hilda and Mari to walk through. They entered a huge lobby with glistening hardwood floors and green walls. There was a waiting area with comfy looking brown leather couches, some computers and vending machines, and thirty or so feet in front of them was a large circular wooden desk with a red pokeball etched into it. A nurse joy stood behind the counter where a small line of trainers had formed.

"I'm sorry I didn't do so well out there," said Mari, as the two stepped into the back of line. "I know I'm really bad at battling."

"Don't be so hard yourself. Sure, you spent the whole time crying and running away from the pokemon who attacked us but besides the nasty scratch that pidgey managed to land on you, you dodged every attack. That's amazing! Once you get used to battling you're going to be great. It's just going to take some practice," said Hilda.

"Ummm…can't I just hang back and let Pyra do all the fighting? She's really good at it. I could just stand next to you the whole time and cheer you guys on!"

"I know it's scary for you but if you want to travel with us you have to learn how to fight. If you don't, Pyra's going to have to do all the work and that's not fair to her. Plus, she'd probably beat us both up if I let you travel around doing nothing. You know she wasn't crazy about letting you join us to begin with and now that she nearly killed herself covering all the battles you were supposed to fight, I imagine she's even less thrilled with you now."

Mari sunk her head down into her chest.

"I know, you're right," said Mari. "I'm just such a wimp. I don't think I'm ever going to get good at it."

"Hey, stop that," said Hilda, taking Mari's chin and tilting it back up. "That talk won't do you any good. You're not a wimp. You're just learning how to fight and the beginning is always the toughest part. I think you're amazing and I promise you're going to be an awesome fighter, but it's going to take some time. For now, just worry about doing a little bit better than the last time you did. I've always got your back and I'll never ask you to take on a situation I don't think you can handle. I promise it'll get fun eventually, okay?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll ever think battling can be fun but I can try doing better next time. Thanks master. I'm not exactly looking forward to my next fight but it makes it easier knowing you'll be with me," said Mari wrapping her arms around Hilda and nuzzling her cheek into her shoulder.

Mari fawning over her caused Hilda to blush slightly. She was a little clingy but Hilda didn't mind, not when she was pressing her bare breast against her like that. Hilda guessed wild pokemon didn't get the memo about clothes but she wasn't complaining in the least. She was attracted to Mari and Hilda had a feeling the cute little rattata wouldn't be so timid if she were to make an advance on her. But that would have to wait, what was more important to Hilda now was that Mari's wound get treated.

"Next please," said a cheery voice.

The last person in front of Hilda had been taken care of and Nurse Joy sat smiling and beckoning Hilda over with her hand.

"Hey Nurse Joy, I'd like to get two of my pokemon healed up. One's got a few bruises and is pretty exhausted; she's in her pokeball. Mari just has a scratch on her back," said Hilda, gesturing to the rattata at her side. "Oh, and I've got three pokemon I'd like to be transferred to the pokemon lab in Pallet Town."

"Not a problem sugar, I'll take care of the injured ones first. Mari, would you like to be treated as you are or inside your ball?" said Nurse Joy.

"Aw, do I have to leave? Can't I stay the night with you? My scratch doesn't hurt that bad," pleaded Mari, fluttering her eyes at Hilda and squeezing her body more firmly against her.

As appealing as the request was, Hilda shook her head.

"Another time. Your scratch is pretty deep and it'll heal overnight if you let them treat you now," said Hilda.

"Fine," said Mari, a little dishearteningly. "And I'll be treated as is. I'm still a little nervous about going inside those things. They seem unnatural to me."

"Most pokemon seem to like them well enough, at least I've never heard one complain about them and I've been working here since I was a little girl. But it's not an issue; we can treat you both ways. Just step through the door to the left of the desk and one of the chanseys should already be waiting there to help you," said Nurse Joy, pointing to the door.

Mari turned to face Hilda, shifting uncomfortably.

"I guess I'll see you later? I wish you could come with me, I've never been to one of these things before," said Mari.

"Relax. You'll see me first thing in the morning. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. They treat pokemon really well here," said Hilda.

"Okay, but please pick me up as soon as you wake up. Promise?"

"Promise."

Mari gave Hilda a lengthy hug which Hilda eventually had to forcefully break from before Mari walked away, staring longingly at her master as she passed through the door.

"She's a new pokemon of yours I take it? Most people don't think about it but a pokemon's first stay at pokecenter can be a nerve wracking experience for them. I'll make sure she gets treated extra nice," said Nurse Joy.

"That'd be great. Thanks so much Nurse Joy," said Hilda.

"Not a problem. Now I'll take the rest of your pokemon for you."

In less than a minute, Nurse Joy had sent Pyra's pokeball to be treated and took the balls belonging to the three other rattata she caught and sent them off to Professor Oak.

"You'll be staying overnight I presume? Is this your first time at a pokecenter?" said Nurse Joy.

"As a trainer, yes," said Hilda.

"Alright then, let me register you and you'll be on your way to your lodge," said Nurse Joy.

The nurse asked Hilda a series of basic questions relating to her age, height, eye color, gender (female or futa), hometown, etc., before officially registering Hilda in the pokecenter system.

"Ah, Hilda White. You've actually already received a request to share a room with someone. Does the name Rosa Black ring any bells?"

"Oh, I almost forgot Rosa was staying here tonight too. Yes, I know Rosa."

"Great! I just wanted to make sure. If you don't mind, I put you two in a room with someone else as well. Usually we like to try giving trainers their own personal space but we've been a little busy today. Is that going to be an issue?"

This threw a wrench into things. Hilda had been looking forward to another night alone with Rosa but sharing a room with someone else just meant they would have to be quiet or find another place if they wanted to play around. After considering it, Hilda thought it might actually make things more fun.

"Sure, that's not an issue," said Hilda.

"Wonderful! In that case you're all set. Here's your room key card. Take the hall to your right and go up the stairs. You'll walk into a rec area and from there just follow the signs to your room. It's number 203," said Nurse Joy.

The rec area already had a few people hanging about it, resting on some of the couches or utilizing the row of computers lined up against one of the walls. In the center of the room was a pool table where a couple of trainers were playing a game of billiards. Hilda almost walked past the table before catching a familiar pair of long brown pigtails on one of the participants in the corner of her eye. It was Rosa, hunched over the pool table and readying her shot.

A smirk formed on Hilda's face as she quietly walked over until she was just behind Rosa, who was unaware of Hilda's presence and focusing intently on the ball she was aiming to knock in. Just as Rosa brought her cue stick back to strike, Hilda pushed her finger against Rosa's black nylon pants and up her ass.

"Hey Rosa," said Hilda.

Rosa squealed and haphazardly jabbed her pool stick into the cue ball which went flying through the air, just missing her pool partner's head before clanging against the floor. She turned to face Hilda who met her flushed face with an innocent smile.

"Hilda! Was that really necessary?" exclaimed Rosa.

"No, but it sure was worth it to see that reaction," said Hilda, embracing Rosa in a hug and leaning her mouth in next to her ear.

_"That's payback for shoving your thumb up my asshole last night," _whispered Hilda.

_"I told you I was sorry about that already, didn't I? I'm glad you made it here okay though. It was getting late and I was starting to worry something happened," _replied Rosa, who snuck a kiss on Hilda's cheek as they withdrew from each other.

"Is this the friend that you were talking about?" said Rosa's pool partner.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you two. Hilda, this is Green, she'll be sharing a room with us tonight," said Rosa.

Green stood before the two girls wearing a pair of elegant white gloves, stylish black walking boots, and a short black dress she changed into this morning. Hilda thought she was very pretty and she wore a charming smile, though a curious feeling overcame Hilda the longer she looked at her. There was something about the glint in her that unnerved her and the smile reminded her of the smile she bestowed upon the rattata she had recently deceived. She couldn't put her finger on what it was though so Hilda brushed it off. Green looked like such a pleasant girl, it was probably nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Hilda. You're a new trainer too I take it?" said Green.

"Yep, today was my first day out travelling with my pokemon. It was quite eventful to say the least. I caught a rattata! Well four actually, but I sent three of them away for Oak to look after. Do you know of Professor Oak?" said Hilda.

"Of course, everyone has heard of Professor Oak. She's the most famous pokemon researcher in Kanto and one of the greatest trainers in recent history. You know she used to be the grand champion of the region right?" said Green.

"Please, I grew up in Pallet Town. Professor Oak was the only interesting thing about that place so I've probably been told her life story a hundred times already," said Hilda, although she wondered if some pieces of history had occurred differently between the Oak in her world and this one. "Where are you from, Green?"

"I was just talking to Rosa about this. I live here in Viridian, or at least I used to. I don't have any parents so I grew up bouncing between foster homes around the city. I just turned sixteen today though which is the age you can finally choose to be independent and leave foster care if you want to, so I decided to leave and register as an official trainer. I got my first pokemon from Nurse Joy downstairs and I'm starting my journey tomorrow. I want to be the next grand champion!" said Green.

"Cool, I didn't know pokecenters handed out starters too. Rosa and I shared our sixteenth birthdays yesterday so we're all starting our pokemon journeys almost at the same time. How awesome is that? Maybe it was fate that brought us all together tonight," said Hilda.

"Yeah, maybe," said Green. "Speaking of tonight, pool is fun and all but if I stay cooped up in this pokecenter I'm going to go crazy. Do you girls have any plans for this evening?"

Hilda and Rosa looked at each other for moment before Rosa answered.

"Well no, we didn't exactly have any official plans. I was looking forward to catching up with Hilda about today though. I wanted to hear how her trip was getting here," said Rosa.

"Yeah, me too. Plus, we each just got these cool Pokedex from one of Professor Oak's associates and I wanted to play around with them in our room to see what they can do," said Hilda, trying to contain her smile while sneaking another glance at Rosa.

Hilda caught Rosa's eyes peeking to look at her as well, although Rosa did a poorer job of concealing her amusement than Hilda did. Rosa's face was slightly red with a sheepish smile having crept on her lips.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like any fun. Why don't the two of you come out with me tonight? There's a club I want to check out and I'm in the mood for some company. If not though, I understand. I'll just go back to the room with you two and we can all talk and get to know each other some more," said Green.

As much as she tried to hide it, a slight look of disappointment befell Hilda. Hilda had sensed Rosa was just as eager to storm off into their room and fuck like horny lopunnys as she was, but Green's desire to hang out with them put a damper on things. She could insist on their privacy but she didn't want to seem weird or be rude. It was Green's room too, after all. Although Hilda would have preferred to have sex now, maybe going out could be interesting. She'd still be with Rosa and it was only dusk, so there was plenty of time left for opportunities to arise later on.

"Going out could be fun. What do you think?" said Hilda.

"Well, I was really looking forward to toying around with our pokedex but I guess they'll be time for that later. I've never been to a club before though so I'm a little nervous about going. Aren't we too young?" said Rosa.

"Nope, the legal age in Kanto is sixteen years old. Besides, even if we were too young there's always other ways of getting in. I've been hitting clubs for the last two years so I'm used to dealing with the underage issue. However, I can tell you right now that both of your outfits are not going to fly for the club I'm thinking about. Do you two have anything else to wear that's more stylish?" said Green.

"No. Not really," said Rosa.

"Me neither. I packed for an adventure, not a night on the town" said Hilda.

"That's fine. We'll just have to go shopping. Come on, the stores downtown will be closing in the next couple hours so we have to hurry," said Green.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things, but I don't really have a whole lot of money to spend on club clothes," said Rosa.

"Don't worry, I got both of you covered so let's get going. Tonight's going to be amazing!" said Green, taking Rosa and Hilda each by the hand and dragging them downstairs towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Shopping proved to be an enjoyable experience for the girls. Viridian was generally a pretty quiet place but the downtown area was bustling with a lot of shops catering to the younger crowd, thanks to the many prestigious universities nearby in which the city was known for. It took a couple attempts but eventually Hilda and Rosa found a shop with a style that appealed to both of them. They each took turns trying on outfits and all three of the girls had fun giving thumbs up or thumbs down on the ones they liked or didn't like. Finally Hilda and Rosa were able to find an outfit that suited each of them: Hilda getting a pink strapless dress with a pair of silver high heels, and Rosa, a cream colored low cropped dress and a brown pair of wedges. The outfits were pretty pricey but Green assured them she was able to cover it. When Hilda asked how she was able to spend so much money so freely Green cryptically answered that growing up without a real home or family forced her to learn how to provide for herself.<p>

By the time they dropped off their old clothes back at the pokecenter and arrived at the club it was about ten-thirty. It was an inconspicuous brick building with the word 'Psycho' imprinted over its entrance in neon purple letters and it would had been easy to pass by unnoticed if it wasn't for the line of club goers waiting outside its entrance. While most clubs were just starting to have people wander in Psycho was already packed with a queue that stretched a city block long.

"Wow, I've never seen a line of people that long before," said Rosa.

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting in anytime soon and I am not waiting over two hours in line with these heels on. Got any other clubs in mind, Green?" said Hilda.

"Sheesh, I knew it going to be busy but I didn't expect it to be packed this early. Now I really want to get it in and check it out," said Green.

"Unless you have VIP access, I don't think that's happening anytime soon. I'm sure they're some other clubs around here that are just as good without so many people, we should check those out," said Rosa.

"No, this is supposed to be one of the best nightclubs in Kanto. We're getting in one way or another. C'mon and follow me, I have a plan," said Green, cutting through the line and heading down an alleyway that bordered the building.

"Where the heck is she going?" said Rosa.

"I don't know, but what I do know is this girl dragged me out here when I could've been sharing a bed with you. If I'm going to miss out on that than it better be for the best club this city has to offer. We should follow her," said Hilda.

"We could…or we could ditch her and head back to our room," said Rosa.

Hilda laughed.

"Rosa?! I never would have expected to hear that from you. You're usually so modest; last night really made an impression on you, huh?" said Hilda. "While I would love to head back to our room and rip that dress right off you, Green did buy these new outfits for us. I'd feel like a real jerk if we just left her here."

"I know, I was only joking, although obviously the thought crossed my mind. Let's catch up with her, I don't see her anymore," said Rosa, lacing her fingers with Hilda's and following after Green.

They found Green behind the building examining the lock of a door that led in to the back of the club.

"It's locked, of course, but luckily there's nobody around. Can you guys stand behind me and stay alert for a minute or so," said Green.

"Why, what are you up to?" said Rosa.

"Picking the lock so we can get in," said Green.

"You know how to pick a lock?! How did you learn how to do that?" said Rosa.

"Just something I picked up when I was younger. Pun unintended. Now keep a good look out, I'm going to start," said Green, taking a hairpin from her hair and working it into the lock.

As Green tried to unlock the door the uneasy sensation Hilda experienced when she first met the girl rose in her body again. It was hard to dismiss there was something peculiar about Green. Most foster children don't have three-hundred dollars to drop on a couple of acquaintances just so that they can go out to a nightclub and most people in general don't know how to pick a lock. There was definitely some shady history that Green wasn't revealing to them and for some reason the thought of Delilah's pokeknapper suddenly entered Hilda's mind. Hilda thought briefly about the possibility of Green being the thief, but it was too far-fetched. Yes, there was something fishy about her but the odds of Green and the thief being the same person were unlikely. It would be too much of a coincidence. In the meantime, Rosa was beginning to have some reservations about their activity.

"This is really illegal isn't it, breaking and entering a building? What if somebody spots us? Won't we be in some serious trouble?" said Rosa.

"Relax. As long as you stay vigilant, nobody's going to catch us. If someone does, they're probably not going to bother troubling a few teenagers trying to break into a club. The part where we need to be careful is when I manage to get this door open. But even then, the worst anyone working here is going to do is kick us out," said Green.

"I'm still not so sure. I've never done anything like this in my life. What do you think Hilda?" said Rosa.

"I don't think you have to worry about it. Like Green said, the worst that can happen is that we get caught and receive a slap on the wrist. We'll be okay, besides it beats waiting in line," said Hilda. "By the way Green, I know this is a random question but what pokemon did you receive as your starter."

"A pikachu. Why do you ask?" said Green.

Green answered casually and there was nothing in her voice to indicate she was telling a lie.

"I was just curious what starters they handed out at pokecenters. I've only ever heard of professors handing out pokemon until I met you," said Hilda.

"Well, in cities where there is no pokemon professor the pokecenter takes responsibility for handing out starters," said Green, as a dull click emanated from the doorknob. "Yes! Got it! We have entry!"

With the door now unlocked, Green quietly turned the knob and pulled it open just enough to poke her head through.

"We're clear to move," said Green, waving her hand for the two girls to follow her.

When they closed the door behind them, the girls stood in front of an empty hallway that travelled about ten feet before it stopped and another path intersected it. The bass thumping from a hard techno track pounded through the walls and Hilda could faintly make out the sounds of a cluster of people chattering. Though the music was muffled, it still played loud enough for the trio to forego the need to be quiet yet they still walked cautiously towards intersection. The three of them poked their head around the corners of the hall and to their right they noticed a group of people waiting outside a restroom.

"Hah, I knew it wasn't going to be difficult but that was a lot easier than even I expected. We're in! Woohoo!" said Green raising her hands and high fiving her companions. "Now let's check this place out."

They followed the hallway down to what opened up to be a bar area with black brick walls. To their left was a large rectangular opening that ran the length of the wall and revealed the dance floor which was tightly packed with people wildly bopping about. At this point the music was so loud that Hilda would have to be standing less than an arm's length away from someone in order to hear them. Hilda approached the opening and examined the central area.

It turned out that every wall of the building was constructed using black bricks with white cement borders between them which glowed in the dark whenever the flashing white and violet strobes surrounding the area were cut off. A few industrial steel beams ran up the length of each wall and one particularly thick one breached the center of the dance floor with four thinner beams protruding from the middle of it that slowly spun in the air like a mobile. Hanging from the ends of each of the four beams was a pole that stopped just a yard or so above the crowd of heads below. They each had a small circular surface at their base that was just wide enough for someone to stand on and dancing on each of the poles was a sexy looking purple skinned woman with long blonde hair. They must have all been twins because they looked and dressed identically, each wearing a red and gold corset, thigh high black lace stockings, and a thin pair of laced black panties that left little to the imagination. It took a moment for Hilda to realize that they were actually not people but jynxes. She was surprised to discover that they looked rather normal and attractive in this world, definitely a far cry from the weird bug eyed creatures that used to give her nightmares when she was little.

At the far end of the main room was another rectangular opening where the DJ spun her records. It was hard to get a good look at her from where Hilda was perched but every so often a stray white flash of light would hit the booth, revealing a yellow skinned humanoid with fox-like ears protruding out of her short brown hair, a mane of dense white hair around her neck, and a long crooked nose. Hilda assumed it was a Hypno, although its nose – while still distinct - was much smaller than the huge snozes they were renowned for.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Isn't it," said Green, who, with Rosa, had scooted next to Hilda and was also scanning over the room. "I've never seen a pokemon DJ before. The fact that it's a Hypno makes it even more brilliant. I wouldn't be surprised if more clubs start stealing the idea from them."

"Maybe I'm just weird, but if this is what all clubs are like, I don't understand what the big fuss is about," said Rosa. "The music is so loud, I can hardly hear myself think. It's so repetitive and aggressive too. And I feel like all these lights flashing around are going to give me a seizure."

"It takes some getting used to for some people," said Green. "Drinking certainly helps people adjust to it. Have any of you ever drank before?"

"Not really. Once, at a friend's slumber party a couple years ago, we slipped downstairs while her parents were asleep and stole a few sips from a bottle in their wine closet. That was the only time, at least for me. Rosa, you were there too weren't you? At Bianca's?" said Hilda.

"Yes, but I stayed upstairs while the rest of you went. I didn't want to risk getting in any trouble," said Rosa.

"Oh, that's right! Of course you wouldn't have come with us. You've always been like that," said Hilda.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Rosa, slightly furrowing her brow at Hilda and pursing her lips.

Hilda knew that look. It meant that she had just said something that made Rosa upset and that she would have to be careful not to dig herself a deeper hole.

"What's what supposed to mean?" said Hilda.

"That I've _always_ been like that. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You've just always been kind of reserved. I tease you about it all the time; you know it's not a big deal or anything. It's just that thinking about what happened, it made sense to me that you would have been too apprehensive about going downstairs with us to sneak a drink."

"Okay. When you said it, you said it rather flippantly though. Was there something wrong with me deciding to show some maturity and self-restraint and not sneak downstairs to drink with you all?"

"Not at all. What I meant by it was that it was just kind of predictable to me that you wouldn't have gone with us. That's it."

"Got it. Because I'm too much of a prude to ever do anything like that, right?

"That's not what I said. You're blowing this completely out of proportion."

"Well to me, that's what it sounds like you're saying."

"Hey girls, I don't mean to interrupt but can we please let this go and start having some fun? I didn't break us into the hottest club in Viridian just so I could watch you two bicker. I just wanted to know if either of you have drank before. Right now what I'm hearing is that neither of you have very much experience. Awesome. I'm going to change that and buy us a round of shots right now. Tonight we're going to drink, we're going to dance, and we're going to have an incredible time. So, let's get this party started!" said Green.

"That sounds like a great idea Green. In fact, why don't you bring us two rounds? I think Hilda needs some convincing that I can be more than just a well-behaved stick in the mud," said Rosa, with her eyes still set on Hilda's.

"Sure, whatever is going to make you forgot about this faster," said Green, making her way to the bar to place their order.

The energy between Hilda and Rosa was still uneasy by the time Green made it back with a tray of six golden colored shots. They were exceptionally pungent and made Hilda cringe as she gulped it down. Green's face scrunched up as she drank as well but Rosa chugged the shot with no visible expression to indicate she experienced any bitterness, though Hilda was convinced that she was just doing a very impressive job of hiding it. The alcohol left an acidic sensation in Hilda's mouth and when Green offered her another one she declined. Hilda swore she was already starting to feel buzzed and she wasn't inclined to experience whatever it was burn down her throat again.

"How much alcohol is in these things?" said Hilda.

"I'm not sure. I told them to give us the strongest stuff they had. I didn't realize they'd serve us gastric acid," said Green.

"I'll have another," said Rosa.

"You can't be serious? Did you just have the same thing that we had? How can you genuinely want to try another one?" said Hilda.

"I like it. Now, give me another one," ordered Rosa.

"Whatever floats your boat. Here, they're all yours," said Green, handing Rosa the tray of drinks.

Rosa downed another shot. Her face adorned the same unshaken expression as last time but although it was hard to tell in the dark room, Hilda swore Rosa's eyes had started to water. Then, to her disbelief, Hilda saw Rosa reach for yet another shot.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to prove? Stop that, you're going to get blitzed out of your mind!" said Hilda, grabbing Rosa's wrist and stopping her from putting the drink to her lips.

"Why? You should be happy. You said it yourself: I've always been too reserved. Tonight I've decided to come out of my shell and cut loose. Now let go of me so I can drink," said Rosa, pulling her arm away from Hilda while trying to wedge her shoulder in between her chest.

"Shut up! You're just doing this to spite me. Now put the shot down," said Hilda.

The two girls struggled but eventually Rosa broke free and quickly wolfed down both of the remaining shots before Hilda had a chance to retaliate. This time the potency of the drinks was too much for Rosa to stifle and her face twisted itself into an expression of anguish.

"Rosa?!" exclaimed Hilda, watching her friend cough and nearly hack up a lung. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to piss you off or anything, but you're acting like an idiot. Cut it out!"

Rosa released a few more coughs before she was able to compose herself.

"Arceus, that stuff is vile! Okay, you're right, I overreacted a little bit. I guess breaking in here and this stupidly loud music put me on edge. I still don't like being pigeonholed though. I'm more than just some prude," said Rosa.

"Well, if you're going to try to prove me wrong by drinking yourself into oblivion every time I make a comment like that, I'll be sure to watch my tongue," said Hilda, taking a deep breath before continuing on. "But, again, I apologize. You know I didn't mean to upset you. Now you better prepare yourself for when you start feeling those drinks because they're probably going to hit you like a truck. I know you said you weren't crazy about this club but we're here now, so let's do what Green said and start having some fun."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I'm sorry too. That was really childish of me to react like that. I should have handled it better," said Rosa.

"Great. I'm glad you guys were able to settle whatever that thing was. Now can we finally start dancing or do I have to drag you two out there myself?" said Green.

Hilda and Rosa shook their heads and the three girls proceeded to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since the girls had consumed their drinks and the three of them had returned to the bar after dancing for the duration of the time. While Hilda wasn't drunk by any means, the lone shot she took definitely made an impact on her. Her body felt slightly sluggish and she experienced a strong buzz in her brain, and judging by Green's relaxed countenance, Hilda guessed she was feeling the same way. Rosa, on the other hand, was a clumsy, giggling mess; Hilda was surprised she could still stand upright. She had been fine until about thirty minutes ago when all four shots seemed to hit her at once. On the dance floor Rosa had been blundering and staggering about while attempting to grind her hips against anyone she could get her hands on. Most of the people were eager to dance with such an attractive girl until they realized exactly how sloshed she was. Hilda found it fun to watch the eager expressions of their faces transform to distress before her eyes as they struggled to free themselves from Rosa's drunken clutches. Eventually it got to the point where Hilda was beginning to feel a little embarrassed for her friend, and so she and Green decided that they would take turns dancing with Rosa to prevent her from disturbing the other party goers. This turned into a surprisingly fun activity as the loss of Rosa's inhibitions inspired her to lewdly release herself on the two girls: her hands fondling their way all over their bodies, sloppily smooching her lips against any inch of skin they came across, and uncoordinatedly rubbing her hips against them. Hilda and Green couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Rosa hopelessly tried her best to act sexy and love up on the two of them in her stupefied state of mind. By the time the girls decided to take a break, the three of them had all been awkwardly dancing and grinding their bodies against each other at the same time, although Rosa was the only one who was trying to take it seriously.<p>

The trio found three empty stools at the far end of the bar where they chose to sit down, Rosa nearly falling over as she attempted to place her rump on the seat.

"Woah, easy there Rosa," said Hilda, with a chuckle.

Rosa muttered something but it was made inaudible by the blaring music.

"What did you say? You have to speak up," said Hilda.

"I said-," began Rosa, before interrupting herself with a fit of giggling. "I totally forgot what I said."

All three girls laughed in unison at the remark.

"Oh my gosh, that was the most fun I've had in a long time," said Green. "You girls are good company. I never thought I'd be so gracelessly molested on the dance floor and actually enjoy myself. Thanks for that, Rosa!"

"Anytime," slurred Rosa.

Hilda was seated in between the two girls and turned to face Green.

"Thanks for helping me keep Rosa busy back there. I'm sure Rosa will appreciate it too when she wakes up tomorrow morning. I've never seen her like this before and she'll probably be really embarrassed with herself when she realizes what happened, although I personally thought she was a trip," said Hilda.

"Please, I should be thanking you two. Back at the pokecenter I got the feeling neither of you were too keen on coming out tonight, yet I insisted anyway. I know that you said you would have rather talked or checked out your pokedex or whatever stupid excuse you girls were trying to sell me so that the two of you could get it on in the bedroom, but I'm glad I decided to be selfish and persuade you both to come here," said Green, who shot Hilda a cheeky smirk.

Hilda laughed.

"Oh, you devil! You knew?" said Hilda.

"It added up. Anyone who was even somewhat observant could have deciphered your real intentions."

"Wow, I guess it was pretty obvious then, huh? I'm not going to lie, I was a little frustrated when you made it clear you weren't going to be leaving us alone. I should probably be angry at you for playing us like that, but I'm not. I'm actually happy you had us come out with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Call it envy if you want, but I wasn't about to let two beautiful girls have fun without me on my watch."

"Oh, so you think we're hot, do you? If you couldn't get a piece of the action than no one was going to, I see how it is."

"What can I say? I'm well aware I'm a selfish person. I don't think it's a bad thing though. It got the two of you here, didn't it? And yes, I do think you two are hot," said Green with a wink.

While Green was certainly a sketchy individual, Hilda couldn't help but find the girl to be charming, the more she got to know her. She admired Green's boldness and the way in which she didn't seem to take anything too seriously. Green was also a lot of fun, and even the shameless way in which she divulged her thoughts about why she convinced Hilda and Rosa to come out with her made Hilda smile to herself. She wasn't sure that she trusted Green yet but she definitely liked her. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes either. Her large breasts looked especially enticing at the moment and had Hilda been as drunk as Rosa she may have just reached out and grabbed them right then and there.

As Hilda's gaze settled onto Green's chest a pair of hands reached from behind her and started to fondle her own shapely breast, stirring Hilda away from her thoughts.

"Nice and soft," sighed Rosa, barely loud enough for Hilda to make out.

"Rosa?! Knock it off! I don't mind the special attention but we're in public. Show some decency," said Hilda.

"What's the matter? Loosen up; don't be so stiff," said Rosa, continuing to play with Hilda's knockers.

Green laughed.

"The tables have turned! Looks like you're the prude now," said Green.

"Please, don't start with that again. There's a difference between being prudish and being respectful. Now would you please stop it, Rosa?" said Hilda.

"Uh-uh, you know you like it. I wanted you all to myself hours ago. I'm not holding back any longer," said Rosa, beginning to administer a series of kisses to Hilda's neck.

While Hilda's eyes nervously darted about to see if anyone was paying attention, her breathing began to grow heavier and, to her reluctance, she started to feel herself being swayed by Rosa's lascivious advances. They were clumsy and vulgar; it was obvious to Hilda that Rosa was consumed with satisfying her own lust, but being the receiver of such unabashed yearning started to make Hilda's body flush with heat. Her eyes began to glaze over and her vision steadied on Green, who was watching the scene before her with captivated eyes and a devilish grin on her face. She found herself returning Green's smile with a naughty one of her own and Hilda started to gasp and moan seductively at each one of Rosa's sloppy kisses, as if she were subconsciously trying to tease and arouse Green. As Hilda allowed herself to relish in the sensations Rosa was imposing on her, Rosa's hands tugged down on her strapless dress, allowing Hilda's breast to come jiggling out.

"Whoops," said Rosa, before attacking Hilda's neck with her lips again and molesting the now bare breasts with her hands.

Her own sudden nakedness alarmed Hilda for a moment and her eyes began to dance around her surroundings again. A group sitting at a nearby table had taken notice and were giggling and staring at her, while a bolder couple of girls were now standing only a few feet away, enraptured by what was taking place. Their eyes were glued at her buxom breasts being squeezed and smushed together, and Hilda noticed a bulge forming underneath one of the girl's skirts. While at first Hilda felt uncomfortable being a part of such a lewd public display, she quickly began to enjoy being the center of attention, relishing in having so many eyes transfixed on her naked chest being assaulted. So captivated by all the gawking eyes was Hilda that she failed to notice Green had gotten up from her seat.

A hand had slipped its way up Hilda's short dress and began to rub against her panties, which were already dampening. Hilda nearly squealed before she was interrupted by two full lips that pressed themselves against her own. When the kiss broke, Hilda saw that it was Green who delivered it, winking at her before kissing Hilda once again. Green kissed Hilda much more skillfully than Rosa, expertly moving her lips so that they massaged Hilda's own, occasionally biting and pulling at them just hard enough so that the pain felt good, sending shivers down Hilda's spine. The hand firmly rubbing along Hilda's soaked panties felt wonderful and yet it made her pussy tremble for more. It was almost torture enduring Green's fingers tending to her through the cloth when she wished Green would just rip her panties right off and start fucking her with her fingers. With the two girls' lips and hands sending waves of pleasure through her body, all Hilda could do to urge them on was rock her hips deeper into Green's hand and grab Rosa's hands and press them harder into her chest.

Hilda felt the wet kisses that coated saliva all along her neck cease.

"What do you think you're doing to Hilda, Green?" said Rosa.

Hilda and Green froze while locked in a kiss, before Green withdrew and answered Rosa.

"The same thing that you're doing. Is there a problem?" said Green.

"Yeah, actually there is a problem," said Rosa.

"I don't understand. Hilda seems to be really enjoying it," said Green.

"Well I'm not. Hilda's mine, so buzz off," spat Rosa.

A sigh released from Hilda's mouth. Hilda forgot how Rosa had gotten jealous when she mentioned her sexual experience with Pyra last night, and now it was rearing its ugly head again. Apparently Rosa assumed they were in some sort of exclusive relationship, and while Hilda certainly had feelings for Rosa too, she was by no means ready for monogamy, especially when she was just thrust in the middle of a world where hot girls and pokemorphs craving for sex laid waiting for her around every corner. In Rosa's drunken state things could escalate quickly if Hilda didn't act fast, and she would have preferred it if all three of them could continue happily along together. Fortunately, an idea popped inside Hilda's head. Hilda pulled Green close and whispered something into her ear which caused her to giggle and eye Rosa mischievously. Afterwards, Hilda removed Rosa's hands from her breast and got up, moving her stool away before pushing Rosa's chest with her hand, causing Rosa to stagger back into her seat.

"Hey!" yelped Rosa.

"I'm flattered you want me all to yourself, Rosa, but don't tell me you've never fantasized about being with more than one girl before?" said Hilda, beginning to pull the strap to Rosa's dress over her shoulder.

"Yeah, there's no need to get upset. Hilda's not the only one I have my eye on," said Green, taking the other strap to Rosa's dress and pulling it down with the rest of her dress, exposing her DD sized breast.

"H-hold on a second. I-I-I d-don't-," stammered Rosa, before Hilda quieted her with a deep kiss.

Hilda continued to massage Rosa's lips while Green guided away Rosa's pigtail and began to suck and nibble at her ear. Rosa's breath tasted like alcohol and her lips quivered with each kiss Hilda applied. Despite Rosa's lessened nerves, Hilda could sense that her friend was intimidated by the special attention she was getting. While Rosa's lips still moved awkwardly, they were more timid than when they were pressing against Hilda's neck and Rosa breathed short and desperate breathes, a contrast to the relaxed confidence she exuded just a minute before. However, as they continued, any resistance or jealousy Rosa had held onto eventually dissipated underneath the sensual spell Hilda and Green were casting on her.

Rosa allowed her hands to grip the front of the two girls' dresses and tug them closer to her, and her once timid lips became reinvigorated with passion and desire as they began to smack loudly with Hilda's. Eventually Green removed herself from Rosa's ear and nudged her mouth in between Hilda and Rosa, inspiring the three girls to switch and exchange kisses with one another before Green and Rosa started sucking at each other's lips exclusively.

Seeing Rosa kiss Green so agreeably caused Hilda to smirk.

_"Wasn't it only five minutes ago when you were ordering her to buzz off?" _thought Hilda.

While the irony of the situation was certainly entertaining, Hilda's eyes couldn't break off from the two girls ravenously swapping spit, even as she travelled down Rosa's body and pursed her lips over one of Rosa's puffy pink nipples. It was still a surreal experience to see her best friend – who Hilda had always known to be so shy – possessed by lust. As she sucked and teased Rosa's nipple with her tongue, Hilda started to fantasize about Rosa: the way Rosa's hot, thick cock tasted on her cool, wet tongue, the overwhelming sensation of having it hit every cell along her pussy's walls when Rosa filled her up, and even what it would look like to see Green's nude form bent over, receiving the same savage fucking she received only the night before. A surge of pleasure swept through Hilda's body as the lewd visualizations played inside her head and she nearly came right there in front of everyone.

Hilda placed her hand over Rosa's crotch and felt her powerful cock standing erect, already trying to bust itself through Rosa's cream colored dress, and started rubbing it through the material. Feeling a hand start caressing her dick, Rosa released a sultry groan and instinctively grinded her hips against it. If she had more willpower, maybe Hilda would have teased Rosa like this longer, but her desire was too strong and so Hilda hiked up the short cream dress higher and higher until Rosa's shaft was able to pop freely out, having already forced its way through the panties that had unsuccessfully tried to contain it. Gripping the cock with her fingers, Hilda began to sensually stroke Rosa as she released Rosa's tit from her mouth and dropped to her knees, so that her eyes were level with the proud, pulsating tower of flesh. From the base of Rosa's pussy, Hilda ran her tongue slowly and deliberately up Rosa's slit, across her clit, and up the length of her shaft until her tongue flickered teasingly over the tip of Rosa's head for a few seconds before puckering her lips around the cock and plunging as much of it as she could take inside her mouth.

As Hilda steadily pumped Rosa's cock with her mouth, she let her tongue flicker from side to side underneath the base of the shaft. Gauged by the shivers that tickled her tongue and the sticky pre-cum that she elicited from Rosa, Hilda sensed that her friend was appreciating her technique. She increased the tempo, bobbing her head more vigorously and forcing her tongue to whip side to side at an even more rapid pace, and was rewarded with a lusty whimper from Rosa that sent goose bumps along Hilda's skin as she heard it. While Hilda danced her tongue along the head of Rosa's shaft, someone pried the cock away from her clutches. Turning to her left, Hilda saw Green had also gotten to her knees and was working her lips along Rosa's thickness while seductively eyeing Hilda as her head moved up and down.

Hilda greeted Green by removing her dress and undoing her bra until both articles of clothing fell on top of Green's lap, leaving her naked aside from her boots, gloves, and panties. While Green wasn't as well-endowed as Hilda, or even Rosa, she was by no means petite and her attractive form caused Hilda to admire her naked figure for a few moments before looking up at Rosa, who was staring back at her between winced eyelids. Hilda shot Rosa a teasing smile before yanking her cock out of Green's mouth and giving a long, slow lick along the base of it. She was immediately joined by Green and the two girls lapped their tongues over Rosa's shaft, exploring every inch of the spit shined cock before letting their tongues dance with each other over Rosa's swollen head. The two girls joined in a long, wet kiss before Hilda puckered her lips over Rosa's cock again and Green's lips pressed against the side of the uncovered base of the shaft, working her mouth along it in sync with Hilda's movements, all the while the two girls' lust craved eyes stared into Rosa's.

The stimulation between having her sucked off by two pairs of lips and watching Hilda and Green enthusiastically devour her throbbing cock was too much for Rosa to bear, and her cock started to squirm and twitch inside Hilda's mouth. Sensing she was about to blow, Hilda let Rosa's shaft pop out of her mouth and used her hand to jerk Rosa off, quickly pushing her over the edge. Both Hilda and Green pressed their tongues to Rosa's head at the same time, just as the first glob of cum came shooting out. Rosa released a loud, trembling moan as the two girls battled with their tongues over each gush of spunk that exploded from her cock, greedily lapping up any remnants that oozed from her dick's tip or splattered on each other's cheeks and lips. With splats of cum still stuck to their faces, Hilda and Green eventually forwent eating up all of Rosa's spunk and began making out with each other while swapping the cum they still held in their mouths between each other. As she watched Hilda and Green exchange her seed, back and forth, Rosa basked in the afterglow of her orgasm while her dick remained fully erect, showing no signs of going limp.

After finally swallowing the last glop of Rosa's cum with a satisfying _gulp_, Hilda broke her kiss with Green and turned to face Rosa.

"That was really good," was all Rosa could muster between weighted breaths.

"Wow! Talk about endurance. You're still up after all that?" said Hilda.

"Well, that just means Hilda and I have more work to do," said Green, turning to Hilda and smiling.

Hilda giggled.

"I guess so," said Hilda.

"Wait, can't we take break? I'm starting to feel dizzy," uttered Rosa before squealing as Green and Hilda dragged her down to the bar's cold floor.

They lied Rosa down on her back and Green straddled her, placing her hips over Rosa's groin.

"Don't worry, we're not expecting you to do much. Just relax and enjoy licking Hilda's tasty pussy. I'll take care of the rest," said Green, pushing her panties to the side while dropping her hips and letting Rosa's cock spear her lips.

Hilda noticed Green's eyes wince as she gradually let her pussy accommodate Rosa's impressive girth. She remembered the initial discomfort she felt when Rosa penetrated her and Hilda knew it would take a bit before Green would be able to get used to Rosa's size. At least Green had control over how much and how fast she would take it, a luxury not afforded to Hilda the previous night. As she watched Rosa's cock slowly disappear inside Green, Hilda removed her heels and panties and hiked up her skirt before mounting Rosa, pressing her sex against Rosa's waiting lips.

Craving to release some of the tantalizing sensations of having Green's tight pussy pump along her sensitive cock, Rosa started working her tongue along Hilda's slit in wild, uncoordinated motions, having no prejudice as to what part of Hilda's pussy she attacked. The slippery tongue's aggressive onslaught made Hilda's body shudder and she could feel her cunny swell and burn hotter with each lashing. Hilda had gotten so turned on from the double blow job her and Green gave Rosa that having her pussy finally pleasured like this made her thighs start to quiver and coaxed a breathy moan from her lips. As she sunk her hips deeper into Rosa's pretty face, Hilda looked around the room and was shocked by her findings.

A huge crowd surrounded the girls while Hilda and Green were preoccupied sucking Rosa's cock. There must have been over a hundred girls mesmerized by the show Hilda and her friends were putting on. Most were simply gawking at them, but some were filming the activity with their Xtransceivers and a few were even pleasuring themselves, some subtly while others were flagrantly masturbating with their genitalia exposed. Though the massive amount of onlookers surprised Hilda, she was too far along to worry about being embarrassed at this point and was confident enough in the attention to shoot a seductive wink at one of the woman who was filming Hilda while simultaneously fingering herself. One person had caught Hilda's attention though, if only for a moment. A tall woman with long, dark green hair had also been staring along with the onlookers, but something about her energy felt different. Hilda didn't feel as though as she was getting off on her and her friends so much as she was studying them. Her piercing red eyes are what initially captured Hilda and the longer she looked at her, the more curious Hilda had become as to who she was. However, Hilda quickly forgot about the mysterious woman when she felt Rosa's tongue slithering against her anus.

Rosa's wet rimming her asshole nearly caused Hilda to squeal. The feeling of someone orally indulging in her ass was completely new to her and caught her off guard. At first it felt weird and numb, but as Rosa continued and the shock started to die down Hilda found herself grinding her ass harder against Rosa's mouth in order to illicit deeper pleasures from her. Soon, Rosa was digging her fingers into Hilda's soft backside and vigorously licking and slurping at her pink flower and when Rosa finally penetrated her asshole with her tongue, Hilda responded with a pleased gasp and began to rub her fingers against her clit in order to heighten her already rocketing desire.

Although the intoxicating pleasure that was being so aggressively administered to her felt like it was making Hilda teeter on the brink of unconsciousness, she remained mostly present and her eyes focused on Green again. A far cry from the careful way in which she was previously acclimating herself to Rosa's thickness, Green was now expertly riding Rosa, leaning back slightly and bucking her hips while slipping her cunny up and down Rosa's shaft, taking the entirety of her length again and again. Hilda and Green's eyes locked onto each other's lust stricken faces and stared at one another, each attentively watching the other's face twitch and contort with each searing wave of passion that was shot through their sensuous forms. As if reading each other's minds, both of the girls leaned in together at once and fervently started to pull, suck, and bite at the other's lips.

With each attack Green inflicted unto her lips, Hilda's sex burned with greater and greater intensity until she felt her whole lower body begin to quiver. Green continued to grind her hips into Rosa as she kissed Hilda while her shaking lips and tremulous moans signaled to Hilda that her body was also overcoming with carnal heat. At this moment, Rosa had started to tongue Hilda's pussy as she slipped a finger inside of her ass and began to rabidly fuck her. Between the dual pleasures Rosa was mercilessly exacting on her and Green's ravenous assault on her lips, the heat building inside her core made Hilda feel like she was on fire and she wasn't able to contain it any longer.

Arching her back and breaking away from Green's lips, Hilda's mouth became agape as if she was about to scream; however, not a noise came out. The ecstasy was so overwhelming, Hilda was made speechless. Instead, the devastating pleasure was released in other ways, sending shocks and tremors through her spine and legs that made her whole body jolt and vibrate. Her body was already drenched in sweat but as the paralyzing lust exploded inside her body, Hilda felt as though she was dripping so excessively that she could fill an empty bucket in seconds. Oblivious to her, a trickle of girl cum had in fact dribbled down unto Rosa's still active tongue and was eagerly sopped up.

Hilda felt like the frightening bliss she experienced would die down at any moment. _Surely it was impossible to feel this euphoric for this long_, she thought, but as one wave subsided, another would surge through her veins in a seemingly perpetual tide of orgasms. It felt so good it scared Hilda, and if she could scream she might have screamed for Rosa to stop by now. As if on cue, Hilda felt Rosa's finger and tongue withdraw from her and watched as Rosa hands gripped onto Green's waist, as if to plunge Green deeper along her shaft.

A series of heavy breaths was felt against her pussy as Hilda let her arms and hands fall back to the floor behind her for support, so that she could watch the scene unfold before her without dissolving onto the ground. Green's steady pumping had ceased and she was instead slowly grinding her cunny into Rosa with her cock still filling her walls. When Hilda noticed Rosa's hips start to push up slightly, further into Green, Green's chest heaved proudly and a long, sweet moan escaped her lips. Rosa continued to slightly rock her hips into Green like this before eventually she subsided, and Hilda could no longer feel Rosa's heavy breath against her. Green fluttered her eyes and sighed contently as she smiled, before removing herself from Rosa, letting a large stream of cum seep from between her lips.

As Green composed herself and her eyes focused on Hilda, she giggled and crawled over to her, pressing her lips into Hilda's ear when she reached her.

"You look like you just had a near-death experience," whispered Green.

"It certainly felt like something close," said Hilda.

Green chuckled before nibbling tenderly on the outline of Hilda's ear. The gentle nips on her ear felt lovely, and Hilda sighed as she indulged in the tiny pleasures Green was giving her; much more manageable than the monstrous ecstasy that she experienced only seconds ago. Hilda's eyes closed and her mind started to drift off to some place of tranquility when a powerful voice boomed, surprising Hilda and sending a shockwave up her spine.

"That's enough," it said.

Hilda's eyes shot open and frantically looked about the bar to see where the voice had come from. In spite of the pounding music, the voice rang loud and clear, seemingly coming from inside Hilda's head rather than somewhere external. The sight of Green and the other club goers twisting their heads signified to Hilda that it wasn't just her and that she hadn't been hallucinating. Eventually Hilda's searching eyes fixed on the woman she had seen before, the one with the long green hair. She looked poised and was the only person Hilda noticed that did not seem taken by surprise.

"Come with me," the woman said.

"Who are you?" asked Hilda.

"I'm the owner of this club. Now take your friends and follow me. You've put on enough of a show."

Once she said this, the woman turned and walked through the crowd, heading towards the hallway in which Hilda and her friends had entered.

"I hate when people tell me what to do, but I got to admit, she's a little intimidating. We should listen to her," said Hilda.

"Yeah, she's scary," said Green. "Well, we can't say we didn't have our fun and I'm tuckered out anyway. C'mon Rosa, get up and let's head back to the pokecenter so we can get some sleep…Rosa?"

The two girls turned down to look at Rosa, who was still lying underneath Hilda. She had passed out.

"Arceus," sighed Hilda as Green started to laugh.

Hilda lifted herself out from over Rosa and knelt by the side of her head.

"Wake up, Rosa! We have to get going now," shouted Hilda.

There was no response.

"Rosa!"

There was still no response.

Hilda squished Rosa's cheeks together and started vigorously shaking her head.

"This is what happens when you drink too much, you idiot! Now wake up!"

This also had no effect and only served in making Green laugh harder at the two girls.

Finally Hilda slapped Rosa firmly across the face, successfully causing Rosa to stir.

Rosa lifted her head with her eyes still shut.

"Ouch," she uttered, before relaxing her head to floor and drifting off again.

Green was dying now and Hilda couldn't help but laugh as well. When the two girls regained their composure - Green taking a fair amount of time longer than Hilda - they dressed themselves and helped get Rosa decent before unsuccessfully trying to lift her off the ground. After several futile attempts, they resorted to simply dragging her along the floor by her arms.

The girls made it down the hallway and eventually reached the owner, who was standing in front of the same doorway they broke in through earlier.

"This way," she said, opening the door and gesturing outside.

Hilda and Green continued to drag Rosa along as they walked. When they reached the door, the woman stopped the two girls with a wave of her hand.

"What do you two plan on doing about your friend," she said, nodding at Rosa.

"Well, I figured we'd call a cab and figure it out once we get to the pokecenter," said Hilda.

"Uh-huh," uttered the woman. "You know pokecenter's have a curfew right? It's almost one in the morning, they're closed at this hour."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Hilda and Green in unison.

"Damn, what are we going to do? I guess we could get a hotel room. I wonder if any of them would help us with Rosa?" said Hilda.

The woman eyed the two girls before sighing.

"Relax, I'll help you two out. Hold on, let me call the emergency line to the pokecenter," said the woman, pulling her Xtranseiver towards her head and punching in a few buttons.

"Hello? This is Sabrina…yes, hi. I have a favor to ask. I've got three friends staying with you that are out beyond curfew, can you have someone meet them out front in about thirty minutes and let them in?...Cool. One more thing: can you have them bring out a stretcher?...No, no one is injured. One of them is knocked out cold though…Yes, I know…Great, thanks a lot."

Hilda stared at Sabrina quizzically for a moment before speaking.

"How did you manage that? Who are you?"

"Let's just say being a gym leader has its perks," said Sabrina, smiling for the first time since Hilda had seen her.

"Wow, you're a gym leader? That's so cool! But you're not the gym leader in Viridian. That's Giovanni, I think," said Hilda.

"You mean Giovanna," corrected Green.

"What? Oh…oh! Right, Giovanna. I meant to say that. Anyway, if you're not the gym leader here, what are you doing in Viridian City?"

"Like I said before, I'm the owner of this club. My gym is in Saffron, I'm just away on some business here. But that's enough about me. You girls need to get out of my club. Your antics back there could get me in a lot of trouble. Aside from a few sanctioned pokemon battles, all forms of public sex are against the law within city limits. I don't want any of you ever coming back here again. You're all officially on the black list for Club Psycho, and trust me, I'll know if you sneak in again." Sabrina said, shooting Green a stern look.

Green smiled sheepishly and nervously started to pick at her fingernails.

"Sorry, that was my fault," said Green.

"Wait, how did you know we snuck in?" said Hilda.

"That's not your problem. Now, leave. I'll handle getting the cab to pick you up. It'll meet you out front within the next fifteen minutes," said Sabrina.

"Wait, before we leave, I want to thank you for handling this so well. I'm sorry for what we did and we probably don't deserve you going out of your way to help us like you have. One thing's bothering me though. You were watching us well before you stopped us back there. I saw you. Why didn't you stop us sooner?"

Sabrina paused for a moment before a smile crept on her face again.

"To be honest, I was enthralled by the show you three were putting on. I've never had anyone have sex in my club before, well not so publically, anyway. If it weren't illegal, I wouldn't have had a problem with it. It was actually rather stimulating!"

Hilda chuckled at the way in which Sabrina answered her. It sounded as if she were pleasantly surprised that she had experienced arousal.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Hilda.

"Yes, another thing though. I have a strange feeling about you three," said Sabrina, before pausing. "We will meet again."

"Okay?" said Hilda.

"I know that was cryptic. Even I don't know what that means, but I can assure you that destiny will bring us together again for some purpose. Now, at last, be gone. I've spent more time than I intended dealing with you three," said Sabrina, guiding the trio through the door.

When Hilda and Green finally dragged Rosa through the doorway, Sabrina poked her head out before departing.

"Take care of your friend and if you ever find yourself in Saffron City, come find me," said Sabrina.

After the door shut behind Sabrina, Hilda sighed and collapsed on the concrete next to Rosa, who was still asleep and drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth.

"What a night. I guess I have you to thank for everything that happened, huh?" said Hilda.

Green smiled and settled herself down beside Hilda, cozying herself up next to her.

"My intention was to get in the club, drink, and dance. The exhibitionism and getting kicked out by the weird gym leader was not part of the plan. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I've never even fantasized about having sex in public before, but now I may just be tempted to do it again…with the right company," said Green, nuzzling her face into Hilda's cheek.

Hilda turned to face Green and the two girls began to softly kiss each other for a few moments before Hilda stopped to speak.

"As nice as this is, we should get going. We need to make sure we're out front when the cab arrives and we have some precious cargo that gets to find a bed soon," said Hilda, reaching behind her and patting Rosa's tummy.

"Of course; to be continued in our bed tonight," said Green, raising herself off the ground and extending her hand towards Hilda.

"Our bed? I'm not sure Rosa would appreciate it if she woke up and found us sleeping together. You know how jealous she was earlier when she realized you were kissing me, and she won't be so easy to pacify when she's sober," said Hilda, grabbing onto Green's hand and rising up from the ground.

"Nonsense, do you really think she'll be waking up before us?" said Green.

Hilda stared at Rosa for a moment. Not only was she drooling, but she had also started to snore.

"Well, she did get a head start," said Hilda.

Green rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not trying to be exclusive. She can join us too! We can be making out and she could be providing the soundtrack. The sound of drunken snores is the perfect complement to any romantic evening, you know?"

Hilda laughed.

"We can figure it out when we get back. Now let's try pulling her up again, I don't want to drag her through the concrete if we don't have to."

The two girls struggled but eventually they were able to prop Rosa's arms over their shoulders and hoist her up. They sluggishly made their way down the alley towards the front of the club as the tips of Rosa's wedges dragged against the concrete as they walked.


	7. Chapter 7

Same thing as the other chapters! Go to my profile and click on the link for the complete uncensored version on a site where I actually put effort into my summaries! Also, if anyone here likes to RP, hit me up! I use F-list and I would love to play with anyone who's willing, especially if it involves character's in this story ;)

It was dusk and the nervous feeling in Officer Jenny's gut was growing stronger with every beam of sunlight that slipped beyond the horizon. Her sisters were still missing and the little light afforded to her in the dense forest would soon be gone, leaving her and her growlithe, Penny, to continue their search in pure darkness.

Over the last few days a disconcerting number of reports of missing peoples had started to phone in at the Viridian Forest Ranger Center Jenny and her sisters were stationed at. It wasn't uncommon for people to go missing in the forest and in most cases they would either be lost or captured by a pokemon who hadn't learned to respect the rangers' authority yet. However, in Jenny's short tenure as a ranger, she and her sisters had never been unable to locate a person who had gone missing in the forest they protected. Although Jenny was still a rookie, most of her sisters that she worked with each had years of experience and knew the forest well. Their pokemon were strong too - their force made nearly entirely out of growlithes and arcanines due to their type advantage to bugs and their heightened sense of smell, which came in handy during rescues. But with all this in mind, it made the rangers' current inability to find the numerous missing people very perplexing.

Today's events had set things over the edge though. The numerous people the rangers were enlisted to find were still lost without a trace but now all ten of Jenny's sisters were too. The rangers decided the night prior that they would pair up and perform a thorough search of the forest and at the crack of dawn each of Jenny's sisters departed in hopes of finding at least a clue as to what was happening. Being the rookie, Jenny was left at the Ranger Center to take calls and oversee business there. They all agreed to be back thirty minutes before sundown, but as the sun began its descent and the time in which they were supposed to regroup approached and passed, not one had returned. Jenny even attempted to connect with each of their radios, but the only response she received was white noise.

Now she was desperately searching through the woods herself, praying that she would find some sign of her missing sisters before darkness could completely overtake the forest.

"We should head back now. I'm worried about them too, but pretty soon we'll be as good as blind. We shouldn't be searching out here alone in the first place. They're all missing too, and if something happened to them, the same thing could happen to us. Let's call for backup and try again when we have a larger party," said Penny, brushing a low hanging branch out of her way as she continued to press through the forest's growth.

"I know but…let's try not to think like that. Let's keep it up for just two more minutes. I know it seems hopeless right now, but I'm still holding out that we find one of them, at least" said Jenny.

Penny nodded her head and the pair continued to aimlessly wander through the forest. Two minutes turned to ten minutes and finally Penny had to physically grab Jenny by her shoulders in order to get her to stop searching. It was getting darker much more quickly now and at this point they would have to spend at least part of their journey back to the center under the night sky. Penny was able to persuade Jenny this time, but just as the two were about to take their first steps back a strong wind blew through the area, carrying the various scents of the forest along with it.

Penny froze in her tracks and began to sniff the air with her short muzzle.

"I smell one of ours. It's Vanessa, the arcanine belonging to the oldest," said Penny, suddenly pausing.

As Penny continued to sniff the air, a terrified expression overtook her face.

"What's wrong," said Jenny.

"Blood," said Penny. "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

With that, Penny went dashing back in the direction they had initially been heading. Jenny did her best to keep up but Penny was running at a speed she didn't know her growlithe possessed, and this was despite the difficult terrain of the forest. Although unable to reach Penny's pace, Jenny was running faster than she had have ever ran as well. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and although she didn't dare admit it to herself, she instinctively knew what the dreadful outcome of their discovery would already be.

Eventually Jenny lost sight of Penny and did her best to trace the trail her pokemon left behind. Jenny thought she had completely lost her when the sound of a gut-wrenching howl filled the air. It seemed to come from behind a thick row of trees she was fast approaching and as Jenny slipped past the trees she came into a small clearing.

Strewn about the grass were the burnt corpses of a dozen or so beedrill and Penny, hunched over the lifeless body of an arcanine while crying. The smell of burnt flesh and blood was still fresh and so poignant that the odor nearly forced Jenny to vomit. Somehow Jenny was able to stifle the urge and walked over to Vanessa's carcass. Had her face not been untouched, Jenny wouldn't have been able to identify the mangled body. Blood covered the majority of Vanessa's fur and the stab wounds that punctured her skin were so many, it was impossible to count them.

"How could this happen? Pokemon aren't supposed to use deadly force like this," whispered Jenny.

Penny continued to howl and cry, and had Jenny not been so shocked she would have likely joined her. Instead she left Penny to grieve over her companion alone and listlessly walked about the other corpses, trying to piece together what had happened. Though she was relieved to find that her oldest sister was not amongst the bodies, it disturbed her to think about where she might have been. Jenny hoped that she was able to escape, but if she had, the first place she would have ran to was the ranger center; it was more likely she had been captured and taken. While it was common for wild pokemon to capture and enslave humans to satisfy their sexual needs, they never resorted to deadly force. Long ago they might have, but Jenny had never heard of a pokemon killing another in her life time. Also, the number of beedrill that attacked Vanessa must have been massive. Jenny counted sixteen bodies altogether and there had to have been much more during the initial assault. Yes, sometimes wild pokemon could be organized but the beedrill of the forest typically minded their business as long as the boundaries of their territory were respected. An attack of this large scale coupled with the violence and all the missing people…Jenny sensed there was something sinister about whatever was going on.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Jenny failed to notice a buzzing noise that had replaced the familiar symphony of the forest. It intensified with each second that passed, growing louder and more consuming until finally it reached Jenny's ears, causing her heart to sink into her stomach. Immediately she turned and ran to Penny, who was still sobbing over Vanessa's body.

"Penny, they're coming! We have to run!" screamed Jenny, yanking Penny from off the ground.

Between her cries and the sensory overload from the scent of all the corpses, it took a moment for Penny to come to and react to Jenny's urgency, but finally she was able to identify the unnerving drone of buzzes as well. The two darted off towards the edge of the clearing nearest to them but as they ran something caught Penny's attention, making her stop in her tracks. Jenny nearly continued along before she noticed Penny freeze in the corner of her eye and looked to see what had paralyzed her.

Quickly descending upon them was a large platoon of beedrill. Though it was night and the slim crescent of the moon scarcely revealed the outline of their forms, the sea of menacing, glowing red eyes let Jenny know they could not have been much more than one hundred feet away. Jenny could feel the paralyzing fear began to stiffen her joints but she managed to will her mind from turning her body into a statue.

"Come on!" shouted Jenny, taking Penny by the hand and dragging her back the opposite way.

Hand in hand, Jenny and Penny made it out of the clearing and into the forest. Although she dared not look back, Jenny could hear the sound of the beedrill grow louder and louder, until she was sure they were flying right next to her ears. The duo pushed through low hanging branches and jumped over logs but it was almost impossible to see in the dense forest now and before long Jenny tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground, breaking her hand from Penny's grasp. As Penny turned back in an attempt rescue her friend, she saw that the swarm of red eyes was so close; the beedrill would be upon them in seconds.

"Go! If you're caught, no one will be able to save us. Run!" shouted Jenny.

Penny hesitated before instincts took over and she continued to run, leaving her master behind.

A few beedrill continued to give chase to Penny, but the majority swarmed over Jenny's body. Jenny winced and shrieked as she felt a multitude of hands grip and pull at her body, but to her surprise they did not inflict her any harm. The beedrill propped her up and forced her hands behind her back, binding them together with a couple string shots before doing the same to her ankles, leaving her completely immobilized. Jenny tried to struggle and break free but her efforts were fruitless, and soon she felt her body being lifted up and cradled in the arms of one of the beedrill before eventually taking flight. Soon Jenny was hovering a few yards above the trees as her and a company of other beedrill fluttered towards…somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Jenny asked, her voice trembling.

The pair of red eyes looked down at her and responded.

"To our master."

* * *

><p>While it was hard to determine where her captors had brought her to in the darkness, once they carried her inside Jenny was able to deduce from the glowing honeycomb dotted walls and the sweet smell of honey that she was now in the beedrill's hive. The yellow glow from the honeycomb illuminated the area so effectively, it was as if it were daytime and Jenny had to keep her eyes squinted for a few moments before they were able to adjust to the light. She was able to see the beedrill clearly now; Jenny had only seen a handful of beedrill during her tenure as a ranger, and never this closely. Though they were hidden at the moment, each beedrill possessed two retractable sword-like stingers that would spring from their wrists when readying for battle. Glossy black chitin covered their legs and arms, making it appear as though they were wearing thigh high fuck-me-boots and long gloves that ended at their triceps. On their upper backs were two large pairs of translucent insect wings and a small black and yellow striped abdomen resided just above their tailbones. Their bodies and faces were covered in short yellow fuzz and poking out from the top of their heads were two black antennas. Most of the beedrill had long shiny black hair but Jenny spotted at least one redhead in the company that guarded her, and each had a mostly human face as well, save for their solid red eyes and black lips. Each of their nipples and vaginal lips were black too and for those who were hermaphrodites, they bore smooth yellow penises with black colored heads. Had she not been terrified for her life, Jenny would have probably thought the beedrill a rather pretty and exotic species.<p>

The hive must have been massive. Jenny was carried through so many twisting staircases and winding hallways, she doubted she'd ever be able to find her way back out even had she somehow managed an escape. Finally her captors led her into a large, circular room. It was in the same style as the rest of the hive with yellow walls and wooden floors, but at the far end of the room was a set of stairs that lead to a platform where a grandiose, expertly crafted wooden throne resided. Jenny was able to make out a beedrill with sleek, black clothes sitting atop it and another between her legs that looked like it was kneeling before her.

Though Jenny couldn't see the kneeling beedrill's face, it wasn't hard to deduce that she was performing fellatio. She was bobbing her head and slurping loudly, and as Jenny was taken closer to the two beedrill she was able to identify the one giving head as the queen of the hive. Along with her ass-length wavy crimson hair, the beedrill's figure was so voluptuous it was almost cartoonish, and her abdomen didn't have a stinger and was bigger and longer than any of the other beedrill. This puzzled Jenny; though the queen would regularly have sex with her subordinates, beedrill were very reverential of their hierarchy and the queen would never level her status by kneeling before anyone, much less let someone sit on her throne. Jenny studied the beedrill that was receiving head now. She had cropped pure black hair and her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the queen's luscious lips, dipping and rising along her shaft. She was the only beedrill Jenny had noticed that was wearing clothes: A tight fitting black leather tube top and matching pants, with her black chitin covered feet serving as her boots. Also, on the beedrill's forehead was a sort of metal tiara that appeared as if it were embedded into her skin, with a single amethyst jewel centered at its crest.

While Jenny gazed at the mysterious beedrill and tried to decipher who she might be, she almost didn't notice a human sized mechanical tower at the side of the stairs leading up to the throne. It produced a soothing hum and a silver orb crowned its top, which occasionally radiated a soft, purple glow. Something was very peculiar about the scene but before she was allowed much time to speculate, Jenny was thrown onto the floor at the foot of the throne's stairs.

"Master, we captured another one," said one of Jenny's captors.

The beedrill they called master lifted her gaze for a moment and steadied her eyes on Jenny.

"Just a moment, I'm almost finished."

The beedrill's eyes returned to her cock and her chest began to heave more dramatically as she neared her climax. Soon the beedrill lifted her hips off the throne and began to unleash her load between the queen's lips. Her hips convulsed as each surge of seed sputtered out of her tip and into the queen's warm wet mouth before she eventually finished and propped each of her feet on the queen's shoulders.

"Done!" said the beedrill, kicking her legs out and sending the queen tumbling down the wooden stairs. Jenny watched the queen bounce off each step before she eventually landed to the floor with a soft thud only a few feet away from where she knelt.

"That never gets old. Sorry for making you wait. So they caught another ranger, did they? What are you the tenth one? The eleventh? Had they caught you a few hours earlier you wouldn't have missed your sisters."

"What? Who are you? What did you do to my sisters?" shouted Jenny.

The beedrill smiled.

"I'll get to that, just hold on a moment, please," said the beedril before turning her head towards the queen. "Honey? Could you climb back up here? My cock's getting a little cold."

On command, the queen silently rose from off the ground and began to walk back up the stairs she had just fallen down. When she reached the top, she shifted her hind abdomen to the side and impaled her pussy on the seated beedrill's still erect cock.

The beedrill released a satisfied sigh as she reached her arm around the queen's body and squeezed one of her hand-filling breasts.

"Mmmm, much better."

If Jenny was terrified before she was even more so now. The scene before her was as if it were derived from some creepy porn movie. Aside from the one beedrill currently groping the queen's breast, each of the others were so emotionless and obedient, they reminded Jenny of robots. Even the queen of the hive willingly let herself be touched and penetrated by the same pokemon who had just kicked her down a small flight of stairs.

Cold sweat dripped from Jenny's forehead as she anticipated that she would also be turned into a mindless drone - or worse - and struggled in an attempt to free herself from her binds, only managing to tip herself off balance and fall face first to the floor instead.

The beedrill on the throne chuckled.

"That won't do you any good. I promise you that any opportunity you had to escape perished once you were brought here. My name is Striker, but you will soon call me Master. As for your sisters, don't worry your little head. They're just fine; in fact, you'll be seeing them very soon!"

Jenny managed to prop herself back on her knees and look at Striker. The hopelessness of her situation finally struck and she began to cry. While Jenny was still perplexed as to what Striker was doing or how or why she did it, she was already sure her intentions were malicious and Jenny knew that her fate was completely in the beedrill's hands. Her only sliver of hope rested in Penny, and she couldn't even guarantee she was still alive. As Jenny continued to cry, Striker mockingly attempted to shush her like a mother would her baby.

"Hey there, don't be sad. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Some of your sisters were crying just like you were, shouting things like 'Why are you doing this to us?' or 'Why did you kill our pokemon?' but now they are peaceful little puppets of mine – cool as cucumbers. Even some of their pokemon made it with them! I actually would have much rather taken the whole lot of them alive had some of the more beastly ones not posed such a threat to our hive here. You understand, don't you?"

Hearing Striker speak to her so callously only made the tears run faster down Jenny's cheeks and she began to sob and wail wildly, like a frightened child.

Striker feigned disappointment by placing a hand to her forehead and sighing, though a sadistic grin revealed that she was reveling in Jenny's misery.

"Dear, please try and pull yourself together. You're supposed to be a ranger, aren't you? Could have fooled me - right now you're closer to a blubbering babe than anything else. You should be ashamed of yourself, sniveling like that. It's beginning to give me a headache and now I think it's time for baby to suck on her pacifier."

Jenny quelled her cries when she heard Striker speak that last part. Something about the way she said it had her heart skip a beat and made her stomach become unsettled and queasy. Apparently Striker had noticed the uncomfortable change that took over Jenny as she let out a hearty laugh, which made Jenny cringe.

"Now then, it looks like it's time for some more fun! Normally I'd participate too but tending to all of yours sisters before left me feeling _pretty_ exhausted."

Striker moved her hand from her face and gestured to the group of beedrill standing behind Jenny.

"Indoctrinate her. Oh, and put on a good show for me, will you?"

Six of the guards descended upon Jenny and began to rip and tear away at her clothing. Her ranger hat was knocked across the room and her shirt, bra, and jacket had soon turned to tattered rags. With her breasts now exposed, three of the beedrill moved to her cargo shorts and began to pull them apart until a loud rip echoed through the room. Two Beedrill began to tug away at her hiking boots and socks until only her panties obstructed Jenny's body from near complete nudity, which were stretched until they were peeled off her waist.

Though Jenny wanted to desperately run or fight or scream, she was so overtaken with fear that all she could do was tremble as her clothes were shredded into skimpy strands within seconds. Jenny was breathing so vigorously she swore she was about to pass out; she almost wished she had, knowing what was about to ensue. She counted at least eight beedrill circled in front of her, rapidly stroking their cocks to full growth or fingering their pussies to higher arousal, and there were surely more out of her sight that were doing the same. While the fact that her body was about to be abused by all these beedrill was disturbing enough, what distressed Jenny even more was how, even now, their faces were expressionless and desolate.

Jenny gasped as she felt someone grip her hips and penetrate her core. Their thrusts were rapid and harsh, pushing as far into Jenny as they could and making her ass slap against their waist with every push. It hurt her and Jenny opened her mouth to shout, but was quelled as a black and yellow cock was forced into her mouth. The beedrill before Jenny was fucking her mouth just as savagely as the one behind her, extracting glugs and slurps each time it speared her throat, and as they continued Jenny could feel the other beedrill begin to grope and stroke her body. It seemed like no inch of her skin was left untouched as fingers traced along her neck, against her spine, and along the smooth skin of her toned belly. Jenny's shapely thighs were firmly grasped and massaged, and her modest tits were also caressed. It felt as though a thousand hands were catering to every one of Jenny's most sensitive areas and to her shock, Jenny heard a pleasant groan escape from her cock filled lips.

Another pair of hands reached behind Jenny and pulled her head off the cock. Jenny seized the moment and took a large gasp of air before the beedrill impaled her mouth and started to pump their hips away. At the same time, Jenny felt two pairs of lips hungrily suck at her hardening nipples. While Jenny tried to resist, she felt herself began to relax into the pleasurable sensations overcoming her body, making it grow with heat. Her pussy started to grow wet as well, and though Jenny felt ashamed to admit it, she was glad because it made the vicious pounding her cunny was taking stop hurting and start to feel…good.

Jenny was still terrified and shocked about what was happening to her, but now it was due to a completely different reason. Her body was being violated and raped; Jenny should have been praying for this to all be over, with tears filling her eyes while she counted the seconds until her assailants stopped. That's how Jenny wanted to feel while being taken by the same group that was responsible for enslaving her sisters and killing their pokemon. Instead, Jenny secretly wished it would never stop. Every cell of her body was screaming in ecstasy, the cocks she sucked began to taste delicious and with every thrust the shaft slamming into her dripping cunt felt better and better.

_"Stop it! No! Why does this feel so good? They killed Vanessa; what's wrong with you!?" _thought Jenny.

Suddenly another pair of hands ripped Jenny from the cock she was sucking and forced her lips into a glistening wet cunt. The beedrill smothered her honeypot against Jenny and began to grind up along her face until she forced Jenny's nose to penetrate her before sliding her cunny back down again. Before Jenny knew what she was doing, she instinctively stuck out her tongue and let the beedrill be fucked by her mouth. The beedrill's juices were intoxicating and tasted just like honey, and before long Jenny was lapping away at the beedrill's cunny before catching herself and shamefully retracting her tongue into her mouth. Jenny would not let herself be an active participant in her own rape, no matter how aroused she was becoming or how the orgasm building between her battered lips tempted her inhibitions to subside.

Jenny's conviction became weaker when she felt the beedrill's cock begin to twitch inside her. The already rapid fucking she received almost doubled in intensity as the first stream of spunk gushed into her cunny. Jenny's eyes fluttered in surprise as she experienced the carnal warmth that was quickly filling her pussy up. While this wasn't the first time someone had come inside Jenny, the beedrill's orgasm was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Jenny had always loved it when Penny filled her cunny up with her seed, but something about the beedrill's cum was different, even more incredible. The cum that coated her walls felt like it was making her insides tingle and sent such intense swells of lust through Jenny's entire body that she could no longer hold back. Jenny's mouth opened wide as she emitted a loud, sensuous moan into the cunt her lips were still pressed up against. Her hips began to rock against the beedrill and she felt her pussy become tighter, as if it was trying to grip the beedrill's cock and force it deeper inside her. The beedrill continued to thrust into Jenny with gusto and each time it smashed against her, another surge of pleasure vibrated up her spine and caused Jenny to arch her back further into her climax, spurring the beedrill still sucking at her tits to bite and tongue at Jenny's now rock hard nipples.

As Jenny's whole body convulsed and shuddered violently, her head was yanked away from the beedrill's pussy and forced again on yet another beedrill's shaft. With her self-control obliterated, Jenny sucked and licked voraciously at the tasty cock and within seconds her tongue was painted with dollops of honey flavored sperm, which she eagerly swallowed. At the same moment Jenny felt a warm, gooey stream of spunk shoot against one of her cheeks, and then another and another to her neck and onto her eyes. Before long Jenny's entire body was covered in hot spunk from head to toe as it seemed like the entire command of beedrill unleashed their loads on Jenny at once. At this point Jenny might as well have been regarded like one of the other mindless beedrill as her senses were completely fucked silly and she basked in the lewd warmth of their remnants as groping hands started to rub the seed into her skin.

Striker watched the scene before her with wicked glee. The victims that were brought to her weren't always this willing; some resisted to the very end, like the oldest ranger only hours before. Striker personally joined in the massive orgy she forced Jenny's sisters to undergo but despite the ravishing she and the other beedrill instilled upon her, she remained defiant throughout the process until Jenny turned her into an empty husk. Then she was just as obedient and willing to please Striker as everyone else in the hive. Of course both kinds were fun in their own way, but Striker was particularly entertained as she watched as this one's resistances were gradually cast aside until she was knocked senseless with desire. Striker might not have to even indoctrinate her at this point and she thought it might be fun to keep someone around who was a slave because of her surrender to lust and not due to any sort of mind control.

The beedrill that had been fucking Jenny's pussy withdrew itself and Striker noticed a trickle of her cum spill from Jenny's lips before another beedrill dutifully took her place. The process was over and now Jenny's mind was ripe for the taking. However, the ranger's obvious relish in her molestation had turned Stiker on to such a degree that she wouldn't allow the girl to be thrown with the other slaves without partaking in a piece of the debauchery herself.

"Stop. That's enough," said Striker, pushing the queen off her lap and motioning her to step aside.

All the beedrill tending to Jenny immediately withdrew from her at once, leaving her a panting, sweaty mess with her face flat against the ground in a pool of splooge, too fatigued to keep it lifted any longer.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? It even looked like you were enjoying yourself. Now if I tell my minions to undo your binds, you won't be stupid enough to try and run off, will you? That would be a very naughty thing to do."

Jenny tilted her head up slightly and looked at Striker.

"Answer me," commanded Striker.

"I won't run," stuttered Jenny.

"Good girl," said Striker, before turning to the beedrill behind her. "Undo her binds and bring her here, to me."

The sharp swish of the beedrills' retractable stingers being drawn was heard as a couple of them approached Jenny's exhausted body. They cut through the sticky string around her wrists and ankles and picked up Jenny's cum covered body, letting her legs dangle in the air as they hovered her up to the top of the wooden staircase and placed her before the throne in which Stiker resided. Stiker's cock was at full attention, standing comfortably at seven inches and twitching between her unzipped pants as she idly stroked it with her hand.

"So, here's the scoop. That baby batter you were just pumped full of wasn't any ordinary kind of spunk. Someone like you doesn't need to know the full story but basically your mind is mine now, if I wish it to be. With just a thought and a tap of this trinket on my forehead you'll be just like all the other dummies who just fucked your brains out."

Striker tapped the jewel on her forehead before continuing.

"However, I came up with a better idea. A decadent little thing like you who took such obvious delight in her own violation would make a very entertaining slave. And the best part is that you're so pathetic, you wouldn't even have to be indoctrinated! Oh, but please don't be insulated, you just like the pleasure, right? There's nothing wrong with that and trust me, when you submit your will to me you'll be replacing the good queen here as my personal cock-sleeve and I will fill you with so much pleasure, you'll start to believe today was the best thing that ever happened to you. It tickles me to no end knowing that I'd own you, someone with her wits still about her that is such an addict to her lust that she'd willingly kneel before the same person who orchestrated the kidnapping and mind-breaking of her sisters. I'm generous enough to leave the choice up to you though: be my personal little slut slave or turn into a zombie, losing your free will completely so that even your thoughts are mine to determine. Take your pick."

Striker paid close attention as the proposition proposed to Jenny caused her noticeable anguish. Jenny's eyes began to rapidly dart this way and that and her already trembling hands started to shake even more visibly. The stress forced Jenny's knees to buckle and she fell to the floor, hiding her eyes with her hands and beginning to shake her head.

"We don't have all day: slut slave or zombie. What's your choice?"

An inaudible whimper quivered through the crevices of Jenny's cupped hands.

"What's that? I didn't catch you."

"No more," whispered Jenny.

"That's not an appropriate response. Choose or I will choose for you."

Jenny responded by continuing to shake her head.

A sigh escaped from Striker's lips.

"Shucks, I guess you're not as depraved as I had hoped. I'll still have my fun with you, though now you won't have the privilege of actually enjoying it. Your loss."

Striker brought the tips of her fingers to the amethyst jewel crowned on her forehead as Jenny continued to hide her face.

_"Your mind is mine. You will do as I say, and nothing else. You will think what I command you to, and nothing else. I am your master and you are my puppet, you will adhere to nothing except my will,"_ thought Striker.

In an instant Jenny's demeanor changed. She let her hands drop to her sides and became still. Her face was as blank and empty as the other beedrill and her devoid stare rested steadily on Striker.

"Oh, what could have been? To be honest, you would have wound up like this before long anyway. I have my orders too and I'm not exactly supposed to leave anyone of you pretty human girls unconverted. It's a little boring dealing with resistant persons and zombies all the time though. It would have been nice to enjoy the company of someone a bit more willing – even if it was only for a little while."

Jenny's remained perfectly still as she silently stared into Striker's eyes.

"Oh, why can't you things be a bit more conversational? Whatever! Turn around and spread those delicious cheeks of yours. I'm in the mood for a little anal before I throw you with the rest of the prisoners."

"Yes, master," said Jenny.


End file.
